¿Te quiero es lo mismo que un te amo?
by Kula Diamond Neko
Summary: tendra el mismo significado... podrán reencontrase y cerrar la heridas causadas tal vez ... algún día ...
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1- dolor y alegria.**

_Era una tarde en sowthtown triste y nublada las calles estaban vacías mientras llovía violentamente pero aun así no podía sentir el golpe de cada una de las pequeñas gotas de lluvia contra cada parte de mi cuerpo estaba empapada de pies a cabeza y estaba más frio de lo acostumbrado aun no entendía porque me sucedía todo esto fue demasiado duro para mí solo sentía una fuerte punza en el corazón y sentía como si algo lo desgarrara lentamente mis lágrimas no paraban de salir esas palabra aun resonaban en mi cabeza…_

-solo eres una niña

Solo una niña… solo una niña…

_Entonces si me veía de esa forma porque dejo que hubiera algo entre nosotros ¿no hubiera sido mejor dejar las cosas como estaban? Me hubiera bajado de mi "nube" o simplemente para dejar de pensar que algún día tendríamos un futuro juntos, pero ya era tarde el daño estaba hecho. _

Una pequeña chica de tez blanca y peli azul se encontraba arrodillada en el parque recargando su cabeza en una blanca sollozando lentamente.

_No lo sé…. Creo que sería mejor ya no pensar en ello, y ponerme de pie… de pronto me di cuenta que en la posición en la que estaba era algo patética al menos él no me había visto así... Sin embargo me siento un poco débil debe ser resfriado o algo así irónico ¿no? Que me dé eso a mí conociendo la naturaleza de mis poderes. Me levanto lentamente camino despacio mi respiración esta algo entrecortada no puedo más y tomo una pausa para recargarme en el poste… ha terminado la lluvia no sé cuántas horas pase bajo la lluvia desde que comenzó._

-amm... disculpa ¿estás bien?, ¿necesitas ayuda?

-mmm a no te preocupes puedo ir sola- _no volteo a ver solo quiero estar sola pero estoy muy mareada mi vista de nubla y…_

-esto... ¿eres kula? has cambiado mucho desde lo del escándalo… y el torneo… ah..

-¿Roc…?- _siento que me desplomo solo veo su rostro… Y_

_….-…._

_Por fin! A desaparecido la corporación NEST después de tanto tiempo luego de haber perdido a Candy por fin la reconstruimos y hay pruebas de su funcionamiento además foxy se a recuperado completamente estoy muy feliz seremos una gran familia pero ahora tengo a muchiko que es una hermana para mí y máxima espero que por fin tenga algo con diana para que sea mi tío je je… y también esta k ' Dash después de haber sido su Némesis, compañera de equipo y amigos… ¿que seguiría después? Hermanos?, o tal vez algo mas como… como.. no se novios amantes… etto… no lo sé pero solo tengo 15 años y el 18 y por alguna razón todos se toman enserio la edad y eso pero…de todas formas no importa ni siquiera sé que soy yo para él… además lo veo todo el tiempo vivimos todos juntos ya que vamos nos es difícil adaptarnos y como muchiko es la más familiarizada con la vida "cotidiana o normal" nos enseñara más cosas._

Diana- ¡KULA!

Kula- ¿si?

Diana- amm kula-chan hay algo muy importante que debes hacer sé que yo siempre te he educado en casa será mejor que vayas a una escuela pública no te preocupes al parecer los conocimientos que te impartí mientras estábamos en el cuartel de NEST eran más avanzados pero te servirá para socializar y cómo comportarte ante ciertas situaciones.

Kula- ok pero quien ira conmigo muchiko one-chan... digo whip o tal vez ira Candy ya está lista verdad.. verdad …

Diana- no exactamente iras con …

Kula- ¿athena Que haces aquí? –me ponía en posición de batalla no sé porque ¿será la costumbre?

Diana- Baka-golpea a kula en la cabeza- ya te dije que no era necesario eso cambia tu color de cabello y presta atención athena-san nos ayudara a que vayas a la escuela whip-san es mayor que tú y no necesita ir además Candy… (no puedo decir que es un robot solamente… se pondría mal además es una androide je je se me olvida ) tiene problemas con su fuente de energía así que sería inconveniente.

Athena- hola kula-san espero que nos llevemos bien y olvidemos las peleas entre nosotras en el torneo ahora que orochi y al parecer NEST están bajo control.-decía una alegre chica peli morada inclinándose un poco.

Kula- hai!-decía la peli azul con una gran sonrisa.

Los días pasaron rápidamente kula y athena habían entablado cierta amistad iban a clases y se iban juntas pronto se recuperó Candy y las 3 salían a pasear había veces que whip la acompañaba para distraerse un rato a pesar de todo aun había papeleo que arreglar sobre NEST y algunas misiones no había querido dejar de ser militar tal vez le gustaba o no sabia que más hacer.

_Me encontraba en la sala comedor desenredando lentamente mi cabellera…o rayos a quien engaño estaba viendo a K sentado en el sillón no podía negarlo me ha empezado a gustar muchísimo… aunque era un grosero había ocaciones en las que me demostraba que era un chico dulce… bueno algo asi almenos era amable jeje…_

K- ne kula- dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella

Kula- ¿si?

k- ¿no crees que ya lo has cepillado demasiado?

_Kula-¿Me habrá descubierto?-_ no ¿Por qué?- respondió tímidamente y con algo de miedo?

k- hay un montón de cabellos azules en el cepillo y piso te vas a quedar clava. Además porque no lo tienes en rubio no es eso tu colo original

kula- si pero me gusta más de esa forma y no es asunto tuyo… tal vez me gusta ser calva-ahh que tonta de verdad me pone nerviosa que me sorprenda espiándolo… bueno no es como si lo hiciera no?

k- como quieras dame un paleta hace mucho calor-

kula- como quieras…- le di la espalda. Me levante a coger la dichosa paleta y dársela algo fastidiada odiaba el calor

El lentamente se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y la playera blanca que tenia encima.

Kula- aquí tienes…. O/O- _kya! Que pretendía que me diera un paro cardiaco ahí o que se ve tan.._

k- kula estas toda roja te sientes bien que tienes ahí?

Kula- a nada solo hay mucho calor- _agachaba la cabeza por la vergüenza que me daba que me viera así, de pronto se acercó más mientras ponía una mano sobre mí me ponía más nerviosa y cabreada? No sé cuándo me avergüenzo hago cosas sin pensar- K QUE HACES .. TOMA TU PALETA.. AAH- me hacía para atrás me resbale con…_

k- oh una araña… en tu cabello que hace ahí…..- por alguna razón me tomo del brazo.

_Una patineta que hace eso ahí?_

Candy- kula mira encontré esta blusa no es linda… etto... interrumpo algo perdón- Candy salió corriendo hacia su habitación.. pero algo la detuvo pensó un poco y

Abrí los ojos después del impacto contra la patineta y el piso y encima de mí estaba k? O/O sin playera y … me estaba besando… sus labios son muy fríos…

K- tonta pon más atención en lo que haces…kula que se supone que… mi paleta… la estas babeando

Kula- eh? Era la paleta awww digo menos mal… Candy no es lo que piensas yo

Candy- QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACES CON KULA K PERVERTODO! DEJA QUE DIANA Y FOXY SE ENTEREN TE DEJAMOS SOLO CON KULA Y TE APROVECHAS DE KULA!

Kula y k- eh?

Kula- Candy creo que has visto demasiado hentai lo que pasa es que

k- lo que pasa es que tu hermana es tan tonta que se asusta con una pobre arañita y se calló y me llevo con ella

kula- no es cierto me tropecé con esto k deberías fijarte donde dejas tus juguetes..

Candy – ahhh… mi patineta malvados si querían mamamsearse no tenía que ser sobre ella ya verán- dijo Candy llendo a la calle con una patineta mal trecha.

K y kula- mamasearse…. ¿?

**y que les parece es mi primer fanfic.. jeje OwO espero que les guste y se que es un poco confuso pero a lo largo de la historia se explicara la primera parte o escena? xD**


	2. Chapter 2 ¿Que somos?

**Capítulo 2: ¿Qué somos?**

_Toda la tarde se la paso gritando_

Candy- kula y k son novios se aman se besan en un árbol mua mua mua….

_Creo que a candy se le daño una conexión o algo porque de repente se comporta más aniñada que yo. Así se paso casi toda la tarde hasta que regresaron todos a casa después de ir por las compras…._

_Diana-_PODRIAS DEJAR DE HACER TANTA TONTERIA- mientras le daba un coscorrón a candy y paraba de gritar y correr en círculos- ¿Qué sucede?

Kula- nada es solo que k estaba encima de mí hasta que llego Candy…

Diana, whip, foxy y máxima: QUE!

Foxy- ¿Donde esta? deja lo castro con mi espada al desgraciado

Whip- kula-chan etto… ¿estás bien?

Diana-…

_Ok mal comienzo metí la pata sin querer pero… no me dejaron terminar así que no era mi culpa del todo ¿no?_

K se aproxima a la sala por fin Candy había parado después del incidente así que por fin podría comer…

k- ya era hora ¿Dónde está la comida?

Maxima-k eres un picaron quien te viera tan serio juju…-mientras le daba codazos en las costillas

k- ¿eh?

Candy- si y se y se ESTABAN MAMASEANDO!

Todos-¿eh?

Candy- mamaseando… de mano.. manosearse.. manoseo intenso.. sip andaban haciendo cosas sucias como en hatsu no ino cuando a fujino se la met..

Whip- K ERES UN APROVECHADO ELLA ES MUY JOVEN!

Maxima- si k deberías esperar a que sea cancha reglamentaria

K-?

Maxima- a que alcance el timbre… a que

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso y acabo con la paciencia y tranquilidad de diana-san

Diana- K kula vengan conmigo- dijo la pelinegra despidiendo un aura extraña

K y kula-…

_Después de un rato incomodo en donde diana nos habló sobre… protección… para O/O oh diana- chan no es lo que piensas salimos de la habitación ya que se le ocurrió la grandiosa IDEA DE CONTARNOS UNA DE SUS EXPERIENCIAS … que se notaba a leguas que fue con máxima porque casi lo menciona 3 veces.. Pero después de esa incomoda platica en donde yo y k nos miramos a los ojos y corrimos hacia la puerta para escapar lo cual fue una pésima idea…. -.-u en fin le aclaramos todo y …. Digamos que k se las arreglo con Candy…. Y se aclaró el malentendido entre todos.. creo como estaban espiando máxima no se atrevió ni a mirarnos un par de días… la descripción fue demasiado… no sé cómo borrar esas imágenes de mi cabeza…_

Ya casi termina el semestre kula está muy ansiosa porque aunque se divierte mucho ahí a tenia problemas por traviesa y aun así no entienden como le van tan bien en los exámenes al principio pensaron que era por copiarle a Asamiya pero después de una confusión y de que casi le lanza una estaca de hielo a la profesora de matemáticas… afortunadamente Athena tacho de estresada e histérica y con el apoyo de sus compañeros sustituyeron a esa maestra por las supuestas "fantasias locas".

Pero dejando de eso a un lado kula-chan se encontraba es un dilema más grande que ese incluso más que cuando diana fue a las juntas de maestros por el comportamiento de kula eso de congelar el piso en verano puede ser sospechoso… XD

-Tal vez… se lo diga hoy

-enserio estas completamente segura ya no hay dudas porque no quiero que te acobardes esta vez ¿eh?

- y que hay de tu y kyo o kensou

- es diferente tu situación a la mia… tu si puedes yo no…

-porque digo kyo tiene a yuki pero y kensou? O es que aún no sabes a quien de los 2 quie…

-no es eso no cambies el tema kula-chan se lo dirás hoy en la fiesta y punto final…

-está bien pero… tendrás que bailar con kyo… juju athena-san

- ok nos vemos luego…

Me esforcé mucho para verme linda para él.. Me maquille me puse un vestido color purpura algo entallado con detalles negros y 1 rosa me hice rizos en el pelo y como siempre lo deje azul aunque en la escuela lo dejaba rubio por eso de es una rebelde que se pinta el pelo y bobadas así…

Me fui de ahí con athena nos dirigíamos al bar de King que para esas alturas ya era más una discoteca jeje no sé porque whip organizo esta fiesta donde estarías todos los participantes de KOF ¿?... nostalgia tal vez o será que querría ver a alguien había veces miraba hacia lo lejos con una mirada triste pero después de planear la fiesta y vestuarios se había puesto más contenta .

-ne kula-chan lista

-no de todo y si nos interumpen… o si me desmayo

-jajaja no seas tontita demás yo cuidare de que nadie los interrumpa picarona ok- dijo mientras e guiñaba un ojo a la peli azul

Antes de pudiera protestar ya habían entrado la música estaba a todo lo que daba King y mai daba una cálida bienvenida al parecer todos asistieron yey! Todos bailaban y os mayores bebían bueno casi todos yo estaba en una esquina viendo como athena tenía. un montón de chicos alrededor y como kensou los dispersaba XD mientras que una athena apenada trataba de rechazarlos de una manera educada. Se veian lindos a su manera… jeje almenos no era la única "exiliada" k estaba también recargado en una esquina de pronto athena apareció detrás de mi y me empujó hacia donde estaba k

Kula- auch perdón te lastime

-no te preocupes…

Kula- hola disculpa quien eres no te vi antes en un torneo

-Jeje no participo mucho desde que orochi apareció- decía un joven de cabello castaño, alto guapo y broceado- mi nombre es chris y tengo 19 años

Kula- aaahh mucho gusto jeje mi nombre es kula y amm tengo 15 me disculpas tengo que

Chris- sé que es repentino pero eres muy linda quieres bailar conmigo

Kula mas roja que un tomate- si pero es que… yo…- volteando a ver a todos lados

Chris- vamos además tu y yo estamos solos y aburridos solo una canción vale porfa shermie está siendo acosada y yashiro quien sabe donde

Kula se sintió un poco mal por el chico así que acepto con una sonrisa. Después de bailar una pieza y hablar de un poco con chris y como había sobrevivió a lo de orochi y como casi nadie parecía recordarlo o reconocerlo se despidió y le dio su teléfono después de todo era un chico muy lindo podrían se grandes amigos algún día. Fue en búsqueda de k el cual le dijo athena que se encontraba en la terraza.

Kula-k-kun hola-desu

k- hola donde te habías metido … a si estabas con ese tipo como sea candy te está buscando..

kula- oh amm te molesta que hable con el

k- no solo que no quiero otra de las molestas escenas que hace diana de que no debes estar con un hombre mayor que tú por ahora y Candy diciendo que no te acerques a loliconeros

kula- pensé que ya habíamos superado la charla de diana y que no hablaríamos de sus aventuras con maxi…

k- shhhhhhhh calla como sea no quiero problemas …. Es una molestia

kula- mmm ok- no me esperaba esto pero como debía comenzar

k- como sea athena dijo que te esperara aquí que pasa…

kula respiro ondo y trago algo de saliva se empezaba a poner roja no pensaba que ella haría algo como eso …comenzó a hablar mientras se acercaba a k- bueno veras he pensado que los dos hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos no? Y que a nuestro modo raro y particular… nos llevamos bien y de cierto modo yo te he tomado cariño y…- se recargo en el barandal junto a él.

k- y…purff… no me digas que te gusto pequeña- dijo este mientras este le tocaba la cabellera frotando su mano en él y despeinándola como si fuera su hermano menor? Y se le dibujaba una sonrisa

Kula al oír eso agacho su cabeza empezaban a cristalizarse sus bellos ojos rojos- pues… si… me gustas y… mucho

K paro su mano en seco y se le quedo mirando- kula yo… bueno tu sabes que eso no puede ser eres… eres… una linda chica pero

Kula- pero…

K- vamos eres muy joven tu sabes como una niña podrías ser mi hermanita menor- si como ¿hermanos?

Kula-….. Ok… ….. Eres muy cruel- salió corriendo de ahí no quería que nadie la viera fue directo hacia su casa llorando y encerrándose en su cuarto llorando….

K se sentía como un patán pero era la verdad era muy joven y no quería tener problemas con diana. Simplemente no podía… no podía además ni siquiera sabía si sentía algo por ella además de amistad…

**muchas gracias por sus comentarios espero que le haya gustado este capitulo y si a diana le gusta el hentai jeje XD no me gusta que la pongan tan seria para mi ella es como la nakama de kula(camarada xD) y pues deberian de ser un poco mas parecidas no XD y comenten OwO que les parecio OwO **


	3. Capítulo 3: un secreto debe ser de 2

**Capítulo 3: un secreto debe ser de 2**

La fiesta de whip había sido un éxito todos se habían divertido, bueno al menos la mayoría…

Kula se había despertado a las 10 de la mañana o al menos diana creyó eso porque a esa hora salió de su habitación pero en realidad se despertó desde muy temprano se la paso chateando con athena y desahogándose un poco con ella athena aún no creía la respuesta tan tonta que le había dado k bueno tal vez no tonta pero si le sorprendió lo de ¿hermanos? pero dejaron el tema a un lado y hablaron sobre chris, athena-chan aun no podía creer que estuviera vivo después de lo sucedido también le sorprendió el hecho de lo mucho que había crecido y le estuviera ¿coqueteando a kula? Pero kula se defendió diciendo que solo hablaron como amigos.

_Estaba algo cansada no es que hubiera hecho muchas cosa pero llorar hasta las 12 sin ser descubierta es cansado en fin… hare de cuenta que no le dije nada a k jeje… no será sencillo desu después de todo vivimos juntos y no me será muy fácil evitarlo y que los demás sospechen de lo que paso… ya me las arreglare. Todos estaban tirados en los sillones y el sofá ¿? La cruda les pego duro o que… me compadesco de Candy cuan despierte la que se le va a armar con diana. Vi a máxima salir del cuarto de diana mal trecho a lo cual los 2 fingimos no haber visto nada y me fui a desayunar algo._

Ring ring

_-_hola

-amm.. Hola ¿Esta kula-san?

- ammm si soy yo

- a soy yo chris

K- ammm ¿kula quién habla?

- aaa ok hola chris que sucede

K-….. kula no debes de hablar con desconocidos

Kula- no te han dicho que es de mala educación oír las conversaciones de los demás

k-…

kula- dime chris que sucede

- o nada es solo que anoche te solo te vi que pasaste como un rayo junto a mí y después no te vi quería saber si había pasado algo malo

Kula-.. etto.. No jeje me fui de ahí porque me sentía algo mal y..

k- kula cuélgale diana te dijo que no debías involucrarte con alguien que no es de tu edad – lo dijo lo sufiente alto y cerca para que chris escuchara

Kula- ne chris te parece si te paso mi correo es que a alguien le urge usar el teléfono

Chris- si entiendo me alegro que estés bien parece que la situación se pone algo hostil ahí jeje

_Colgué un poco molesta pero al menos ya podríamos después hablar sin que k estuviera interrumpiendo. Digo para que hacia tanto escándalo ya me había rechazado no? Así que me fui hacia mi cuarto trato de tomarme por el brazo pero lo esquive y me encerré._

k-ni siquiera sé porque la molesto era su problema con diana no mío y no voy a ser un hermanito "protector" allá ella-pensó

Pasaban los días afortunadamente para kula ya era casi fin de semestre y estaba muy atareada así que esa excusa de ir con athena a hacer trabajos finales le servía muy bien para no estar en casa y evitar a k que por alguna razón se quería disculpar con ella pero siempre sacaba una excusa y no lo dejaba hablar no quería sacar el tema para algo tan... innecesario como una "disculpa".

_Por fin llegaron las vacaciones…. Wiii? Bueno no es que no me alegrara ya no tener clases pero ahora se me haría más difícil esquivar a k además se me hará tremendamente aburrido quien como Candy que tenía que ir a clases de verano... jeje diana casi la mata cuando se enteró jeje.. awwww no podra salir conmigo u.u y athena –san se ira a quien sabe dónde así que iré a visitarla un día antes de que se valla al parecer me quiere mostrar algo.. Que me animara… asi que me dio una dirección para buscarla y una clave?... en fin ya llegue creo … que raro_

La pequeña rubia caramelo se quedó frente a la entrada de una ¿bodega? algo extrañada toco la puerta y alguien le pidió la contraseña ella se ladijo le abrió y ella paso algo desconfiada vi adentro y….

-un escenario?

Estaba vacio pero habia mucha gente arrglando todo

-Hola ya veo que bueno que llegaste

-ne?

-jeje pues esto es lo que voy a hacer todas las vacaciones…

Frente a ella estaba una hermosa chica pelinegra con un vestido rojo de ¿idol?

-athena-san? A qué se debe esa cabellera y vestido

-soy una idol y tengo que cambiarme el pelo debido a que voy a una escuela publica pensé que sabias porque bueno siempre lo he sido

- no normalmente nos la pasábamos huyendo y no sabíamos del exterior eso significa que no vas a ir a otro lugar

-por ahora no estaré en ensayos y pensé que como estarías aburrida te gustaría venir a pasar el tiempo… bueno me siento algo solita la verdad jeje.

-jeje ya veo ok y porque tienen tanta prisa todos

-en 1 semana es mi próximo concierto y estoy en los ensayos con mailin y hinako pero….

- debe ser muy divertido

-sip siéntate donde quieras ya va a empezar

Athena subio al escenario sola mientras yo fui a los asientos era un lugar pequeño porque sería un evento privado para el club de fans oficial de athena

Y empezó a sonar Kizudarake no Blue Moon…. Athena empezó a cantar

Athena-chan habia empezado a cantar tenia una voz hermosa aunque en algunas partes paraba y dejaba la canción sola toda la tarde estaba cantando ella sola algunas completas otras entrecortadas kula no entendía porque no habían llegado mailin y hinako-san.

Caminaba junto athena de regreso a casa pero se le veía algo rara y sentía que quería decirme algo pero no entendía que… así comencé una conversación

Kula- cantas precioso athena san pero no crees que descubrirán por el nombre bueno igual te haces llamar athena no?

Athena- si… pero nunca he dicho mi apellido que no importa realmente –lo dijo muy seria

Kula- a bueno amm athena-chan estas triste sabes que puedes contármelo

_Se arrojo a mis brazos llorando nos sentamos en una banca en el parque y empezó a hablar pausadamente._

athena_-_Es mailin y hinako ellas dejan el grupo el grupo realmente no me importa pero realmente me ubiera gustado que… que me hubieran dicho a mi y enterarme de esta manera

Kula- pero porque pensé que se llevaban bien que paso

-Pues veras etto… mailin-san se descubrió que tiene novio y SNK news

Kula- SNK news?

Athena- si es una revista que publica sobre grupos musicales y eso.. pues publico una foto de ella y singo besándose y

Kula –y eso es tan malo

Athena- si veras una idol no puede tener novio…-dijo sollozando- solo hasatsu ultimo consierto cuando se gradua del grupo y eso si no pues ya no puede ser mas parte del grupo porque los wotas no la aceptaría y se enojarían…

Kula- Wotas?

Athena si los fans y hinako-san a decidido irse sin tener un último concierto conmigo y … y… se ha ido para ser modelo snif…

Kula- eso es muy cruel. Tranquila athena-san de seguro no lo hicieron con la intención de lastimarte tranquila

Athena tomo por las dos manos a kula y se arrodillo ante ella y

-kula-san por favor ensaya conmigo sé que es poco tiempo pero necesitamos continuar con este evento en la noche todos sabrán que dejaron el grupo y mi representante está muy presionado y lo aprecio mucho

Kula- athena …. Ok pero no tiene por qué arrodillarte- no se ni porque acepto no sé si cante muy bien solo canto en la ducha y Candy dice que canto bien pero va ella es mi hermana adoptiva se supone que sea linda conmigo…

Athena – arigato-se levantó y siguió caminando mientras iba al lado de kula mientras le daba los dettalles antes de llegar a su casa- por ultimo solo necesito que tu tutora firme esto de que da su consentimiento para que participes vale

Kula eh?- pedirle ese favor a diana sabiendo que a ella no le agradaba mucho el mundo de las idols en especial porque siempre que habia un concierto whip y Candy hacían su escandalo…- athena amm estas segura digo no canto bien y…

Athena- claro que cantas presioso una vez te escuche cuando pase por ti para ir a la escuela

Kula- ¡QUE! Bueno solo no le cuentes a nadie vale

Athena- vale tu tampoco lo hagas

Se despidieron y se fue corriendo kula casa ya se hacía tarde… hasta que alguien la detuvo del brazo.

-así que alguien anduvo de traviesa hoy…- dijo una voz masculina

-Chris?

- jaja deberías ver tu cara así que es el con quien hablas todo el tiempo por teléfono juju

-O.O has espiado mis conversaciones…

- jeje si linda y dime que vas a hacer con el papel que te dio athena- onesan serás una linda idol kyaaaaa! Si quieres puedo ayudarte

Kula- diana ya deja de imitar su voz si te ve alguien se va espantar androide loca- le da un zape a su hermana

Diana- auch que mala tu y diana me van a dañar otra vez T.T mala

Kula- no lo se crees que se niegue que deba hacer…

En fin llegaron a la sala diana se encontraba ahí leyendo y..

Kula- diana-san puedo preguntarte algo

Diana- bueno ya lo estás haciendo ¿no?

Kula-…

Diana- si linda dime jeje

Kula- ¡Que piensas de las idols?

Diana con mirada de fastidio respondió- no no NO NO no quiero saber nada de lo lindas que son o son sexys o hermosas o increíbles o ahhh! no empieces como whip y Candy vale por favor ya me tienen hasta la coronilla con athena y hinako y no se quien mas

Kula-… ok y diana- san dime tú me apoyarías en cumplir mis metas y respetar mi decisiones…

Diana- claro mi niña siempre y cuando te hagan feliz y no dañen a nadie vale

Kula- vale

_Kula se llevó a Candy a su cuarto y se encerraron después de una largaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa discusión decidió que no podía decepcionar a athena y con la bendición de candy y "apoyo" de diana… Candy falsifico la firma de diana. Esa noche mientras veíamos todos juntos la tele whip y Candy casi lloran al enterarse que hinako y mailin se retiraban y sus motivos Candy fue mas fuerte ella escucho todo mientras hablaba con athena es raro porque… creo que es lo único que tienen en común whip-san es más seria que ella, k e zapeo a whip…. Mala idea … empezó la pelea pero paro en seco ya que anunciaron la próxima aparición de una nueva chica para el próximo concierto con athena Candy me guiño un ojo y yo me fui a dormir…._

**cursiva pensamientos de kula OwO gracias por apoyar este fic espero sus comentarios OwO no pongo las letras de las canciones porque en lo personal me choca cuando hacen eso solo lo haré si me parece adecuado o si ustedes quieren o solo pondré partes de la canción ademas se me hace como mucho relleno ... la que puse en este capitulo si la canta athena de hecho sacaron un disco con todas sus canciones por si quieren escucharlas jeje tal vez luego ponga los otros capitulos OwO y sin mas que decir byebye. bye kula diamond neko- desu**


	4. Capítulo 4: Blum

**Capítulo 4: Blum.**

_Estoy muy cansada… después de 1 semana de ensayos… sesiones fotográficas…. Diseñar mi nueva imagen o algo así dijo Alexander-san es el represéntate y hermano de athena dijo que le encantaba mi cabello azul así que debo acostumbrarme a levarlo así siempre afortunadamente me dieron una semana más para practicar ya que no me sabia las canciones ni coreografías además había problemas con hinako-san no le gustó la idea de que "una novata como yo la remplace"… además exigía su concierto de graduación a lo cual se negaron ya que habían anunciado su renuncia y ya no se podía hacer nada dejando a muchos fans dolidos._

- te puedo dar todo lo que quieras.. ¿Pero también quieres tomar mi corazón? .. Eres una persona que haces las cosas con astucia…

-gracias lo se soy genial

Pero tu naturaleza es de aun peor… eres un chico sexy que causa mucha ternura.. Ojala pudiéramos seguir así para siempre..

-eh? No soy tierno…

- me entregare al amor estoy enamorada estoy llena de esperanzas

-wow wow espera pensé que quedamos en que solo seriamos como hermanos

-todos saben que eres súper sexy

-jeje O/O kula lo se lo se todas hacen fila pero no creas que con eso me vas a convencer…- dijo jugueteando el peliblanco

Kula se exalto no sabía que K estaba ahí frente a ella en su cuarto estaba tan concentrada en afinar y cantar lo mejor que podía que no le había visto que k era quien hablaba normalmente era Candy gastándole una broma con sus imitaciones de voz, maldecía por dentro cuando decidieron ponerle esa función a la androide…

Kula- k que haces aquí no habías salido…. No te lo estaba diciendo a ti metiche!

K-jeje si claro como digas pequeña- a k le causaba gracia molestar a kula se veía tan tierna inflando sus mejillas con sus grandes ojos rojos brillando era una pequeña criatura chillona y linda- como sea – intentaba ser frio- se fueron a mirar ropa y máxima me dejo solo con ellas así que decidí venir a cuidarte… pero no me esperaba otra repentina declaración de amor de parte tuya por segunda vez… y cantándola que detalle- soltó una carcajada sin querer

Kula se voltio ofendida eso había sido muy grosero de su parte- vete…

K paro de reír

Kula- vete eres un grosero además no cantaba para ti era para alguien más…

k- perdón kula no era mi intención ofenderte es solo que

kula- shu shu largo fuera de aquí- por alguna razón quería llorar sentía tanta vergüenza

k- vamos kula lo siento ahhhhhh

kula lo empujo fuera de la habitación y la lanzo unos picos de hielo por todas partes para que saliera de su cuarto congelo la puerta y

k- vamos kula diana me pidió que te cuidara no me hagas quedar mal va a decir que hago un mal trabajo

kula- no soy una niña de 4 años cretino Además yo no te amo solo me gustabas y punto eres un tonto

k- vamos sigue cantando si sigues así podrías llegar a ser profesional vamos no te enojes solo jugaba- k golpeteaba la puerta de kula no sabía ni porque le rogaba pero el suponía que como no había tenido la oportunidad de cuidar a whip como debía lo intentaría con kula como un hermano ¿sobreprotector?

Kula abrió la puerta de golpe apresando a k entre la puerta y la pared la congelo y se fue corriendo sin darle explicaciones…

-En algunas ocasiones comienzo a llorar… es increíble estoy sorprendida eres un chico sexy con un brillo tan refrescante…

- muy bien kula-san has mejorado mucho y ese atuendo te sienta muy bien- era un top azul con muchos brillo y una línea plateada en la parte superior una falda que le llegaba al muslo pegada con holanes en la parte inferioir y en cada olan en la parte de abajo tenia plateado y una diadema con un copo

- gracias Alexander-sama pero no crees que es muy corto- decía kula tratando de taparse pero sabia donde comenzar si por las piernas o abdomen

Alexander- pero que dices debes acostumbrarte te ves preciosa

Kula- gracias pero sabes ay algo que me gustaría .. ya no quiero cantar Sexy Boy ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~

Alexander- porque la cantaste muy bien hace un momento

Kula- si pero k-kun me oyó cantándola y pensó que era para él y se rio de mi

Alexander- k-kun? No es tu novio verda porque tusabes que no debes tener uno y…

Kula- no no no es nada de eso él no es nada mío bueno él es él es

Alexander- él es? Que- dijo algo molesto

Kula- …. Mi tonto hermano mayor si él es eso- dijo kula no muy convencida pero resignada ademas él no quería nada con ella asi que debía resignarse

Kula- ademas me da algo de pena jeje

Alexander- tranquila de seguro es un idiota cretino no te preocupes mi pequeña- cambio su semblante repentinamente a algo mucho más tranquilo- bien pues kula-chan ya te puedes ir a casa debes practicar más porque esas dos últimas canciones se te están complicando demasiado en especial el dueto con athena así que da tu mejor esfuerzo vale

A kula le asustaba un poco sus repentinos cambios de iracundo a ser un chico lindo y amable se lo tomaba muy enserio- sip claro

Alexander – una cosa mas sobre tu imagen lo hemos discutido y te haras llamar diamond

Kula- diamond porque solo mi apellido

Alexander- bueno no queremos que te descubran además supongo que planeas regresar a la escuela y kula no se escucha muy lindo asi que seras diamond blum

Kula-eh? Porque blum

Alexander- suena lindo además suena a azul y es mejor que indigo vale bueno cámbiate y te llevare a casa vale

Ya casi era de noche Alexander se cambió el color a negro me dijo que era para que no lo descubriera y ademas le gustba mas su "sexy cabellera" trate de no reirme porque lo decía muy enserio llegamos a la casa y en cuanto llegamos

Diana- kula donde estabas me teniaspreocupada se que te dejo salir pero es muy tarde y ademas…

k- asi que para ese pedófilo era la canción he -dijo llegando hasta la puerta y haciendo un lado a diana

Diana no le tomo importancia y siguió- k esta como nena desde que lo noqueaste sabes cuanto tardamos en descongelarlo ademas casi le rompes la cabeza del puertazo se que puede ser un desgraciado a veces pero..

k- oye de qué lado estas… y no quede noqueado tanto tiempo…

Candy- pero que dices si se notaba que estabas asi toda la tarde menos mal que no decidimos ir a ver la película porque si no kula te habría encontrado asi

k- no es cierto como sea hubiera salido yo solo

Candy- si algún dia… como sea bien hecho one-san ya me debía de pagar lo de la patineta y quien es quien te acompaña

Alexander- a que muchacho tan grosero.. mucho gusto mi bella damma mi nombre es Alexander y soy el hemano de athena-san vine a dejar a kula ya que no es propio de una señorita andar sola por ahí a esas horas

Candy, foxy y whip- *¬* es tan guapo y es un caballero OwO- viendo al pelinegro que venía vestido de traje blanco

Diana- shhhh muchas gracias joven espero que no le haya causado muchas molestias

Alexander- no se preocupe no fue nada bueno me retiro- se inclinó ligeramente hacia diana y se dirigio hacia las demás- hasta luego bellas damas- les guiño el ojo y les lanzo un beso.

Candy, foxy y whip- kyaaaa!

Alexander- adios kula san- la tomo de la mano la beso y se fue kula no pudo evitar sonrrojarse

k- hmp… payaso… kula .. que haces con ese….

Candy- no es tu novio verdad verdad están guapo

Kula- he no solo es un amigo el hermano de athena ya sabes jeje

Candy – yey tal vez tenga una oportunidad con el

Kula – jeje … ok… creo jeje

K quedo un poco más tranquilo se dio la vuelta y se fue a la cocina

Maxima- si sientes algo por ella solo dile…

k- eh? De que hablas

Máxima- vamos te lanzaste con sobre ella la otra vez no? Además no tienes que ser grosero con sus amigos chris y alexander

K- en primera eso ya quedo aclarado señor paso todas las noches con diana y creo que nadie se da cuenta

Maxima-…

k- y en segunda solo quiero protegerla de que no la dañen o violen o yo que sé pero es difícil cuando se la pasa coqueteando con muchachos 1000000000 veces mayores que ella..

Kula entro por un vaso de agua..- nadie te pidió eso y no son tan MAYORES como tu crees y lo que yo haga yo no es de tu incumbencia además si quieres cuidar a alguien podías ir con whip ella si es tu hermana- se fue hacia la sala y no le dirigió la palabra a k durante toda la noche

k- ya vez lo que provocas máxima… hiciste enojar a la "princesa"

Maxima- ups.. Mira la cena -y salió de ahí como un rayo

k-…

_Por fin se acercó el gran día estuve desde muy temprano le mentí a diana haciéndola creer que me quedaría a dormir en casa de athena estuve desde muy temprano con el peinado y maquillaje ensayo general y luego…. Nos fuimos al escenario no se supone que sería en ese pequeño lugar donde ensayamos….?..._

Se encontraron en un gran lugar casi como un estadio estaba a reventar se oía como exclamaban el nombre de athena y .. kula sentía que se moría de nervios y que se desmayaría en cualquier momento…

Kula- athena no me dijiste que sería tan grande pensé que solo seria para el club de fans

Athena – si pero como es tu debut mucha gente quería saber quién sería la nueva integrante así que tuvimos que hacer unos pequeños arreglos

Kula- estos no son "pequeños"- dije con algo de desesperación.

Athena- je je no te preocupes todo saldrá bien… además yo estaré contigo ven ya es hora…

Me sentí un poco más aliviada empezó la música mientras el telón se levantaba lentamente y…

**Gracias por apoyar el fic y espero que les allá gustado este capítulo OwO espero sus comentarios y cuando kula cante lo pondré subrayado y solo las partes que queden con el fic jeje bueno eso es todo y **_**bye -bye**_


	5. Capitulo 5: CANDY!

**Capítulo 5: DIANA!**

Casi terminaba el concierto kula no lo podía creer pero de inmediato sintió una gran descarga de adrenalina y emoción haciendo poniéndola hiperactiva corriendo por todo el escenario y cantando como nunca lo había hecho junto con athena complaciendo a los fans quienes al unísono gritaban diamond-chan pero ahora había llegado la "hora de la verdad" en donde cantaría por primera vez sola… estaba nerviosa….

後藤真希 SOME BOYS! TOUCH!- dijo muy fuerte mientras recibía apoyo de los fans…

Whip diana Candy máxima y sobre todo K estaban en el cine a máxima se le habia ocurrido la gran idea de pasar el día todos juntos haciendo una actividad como ir al cine pero Candy replico diciendo que no ya que kula no se encontraba con ellos aun así ignoraron a la chica y fueron directo al cine ya ahí fastidiados se dieron cuenta que todos los cines de la ciudad se proyectaba una sola película el gran retorno de athena-san con una nueva chica…

Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas están en camino… tócame… tócame…

Besa mis dedos mi oído con ternura… tócame… si me ves de espaldas no podrás ver mi deseo en mi cara… soy codiciosa…

Eres un buen besador ¿verdad?...

Me prendiste fuego… Por alguna razón me costaba trabajo seguir después de cantar esa parte me caía de la vergüenza… por el comentario que dijo Alexander- san en uno de los ensayos resonaba en ni cabeza….

alexander- VAMOS CON MAS sensualidad COMO SI TRATARAS DE SEDUCIR A ESE K!

kula- ya te dije que él no me importa…

alexander- Vamos se nota a leguas que él está loco por ti y viceversa…

lo peor es que … había tenido resultado su consejo .. Después de eso Alexander le había dicho que incluso le salía mejor que Athena ….

Es demasiado pronto para que seamos amates…. No aflojes tu susurro de amor… ¿esto es normal? … Me estoy derritiendo…

Kula bailaba demasiado … erótico..? De verdad se imaginaba que k estaba ahí viéndola y quería demostrarle que no era una chiquilla y había resultado estaban locos por ella… y cantaba como ninguna…. Alexander –kun no podía creer el diamante que era esa chica…

Vamos con fuerza no me voy a romper…

K no lo podía creer… había entrado a regañadientes al cine pero jamás pensó ver…

k-Kula?...- no podía creerlo ella su INOCENTE niña bailando de esa forma y cantando así…. Se veía tan sexy.?. Sensual…? Y O POR DIOS QUE ESCOTE O/O un poco más y se ponía aullar ahí pero había un montón de chicos a su alrededor que ya lo hacían por el eso hacia poner iracundo al chico… como se atrevían que no veían que ella era suya… bueno su hermana pequeña….le daba ganas de quemar a todo el público estaba listo para matar gente pero…

Maxima- diana estas bien reacciona!

Diana-…..kula… mi … nena… esta… - después de eso se desmayó…

Volvieron a casa… todos se fueron a dormir sorprendidos estaba más que claro porque kula no llegaría a dormir esa noche….

-hola

-….

-qué pasa?

Eran las diez de la mañana diana estaba sobre su cama durmiendo intranquila pero.. Algo la altero de sobremanera

-KULA!- resonó por toda la casa…- salió estrepitosamente de la habitación encontró a kula y la tomo fuertemente por los hombro-kula-chan estas aquí tuve un sueño…. Pero que hace aquí alexander y athena… O.O

Alexander- buenos días disculpe las molestias termino tarde el concier…- tuvo que detenerse para esquivar una para que se dirigía hacia el de parte de k

k- lo sabía te dejo por 5 minutos con este kula y ya te está usando como si fueras un pedazo de carne

kula- k cállate no es asunto tuyo y en primera yo quise hacerlo..- como se habían enterado del concierto donde me habían visto?

Whip- uno va al cine feliz y te ve ahí cantando y bailando de esa forma tan sensual a quien engaño te veías tan linda kyaaa.. me das un autógrafo one-chan

Todos excepto kula diana y Alexander la fulminaban con la mirada

Alexander- kula me podrías explicar que sucede

foxy- creo que nos debe una explicación a todos…

Después de explicas con salto y seña lo que ella había hecho con la ayuda de diana todos voltearon a verla furiosos.

Diana-CANDY QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA HACER LO QUE SE TE ANTOJO COMO SE TE OCURRIO TAL ESTUPIDEZ

Candy- vamos no es para tanto además la niña se ve muy bien y tiene talento- mientras estiraba su brazo para abrazar a kula- y no lo niegues le ibas a negar la oportunidad y ella tenía ilusión de hacerlo ¿verdad kula?

Kula- he si claro…

Diana- y amm para cuanto tiempo es el contrato

Alexander- por 3 años mínimo

Diana- no vas a dejar que la toquen …

Alexander- diana tú lo sabes mejor que nadie que no… además sabes personalmente como es el mundo de las idols verdad… morikata chisato cantabas muy lindo

Diana-…. Eso es diferente – todos voltearon a verla extrañados

Alexander- como digas además no voy a dejar tan fácil ir a un diamante como kula tal fácilmente…

Diana- quiero 80%- dijo mientras jalaba a kula hacia ella

Alexander -estás loca 50 y 50 ni un peso más- jalo a kula

Diana- 55% y punto tómalo o déjalo- atrajo a kula hacia a ella

Alexanter- está bien- iba a tomar a kula cuando

k- DEJEN DE NEGOCIARLA! Mi kula no está a la venta y punto- agarro a kula y la abrazo posesivamente

todos- tu kula?-

k- si es como… mi hermanita no lo voy a dejar ir tan fácil- dijo agachando la cara para que no vieran su evidente sonrojo

kula- amm… 60% y todos se callan- soltándose de k y yendo hacia Alexander

Diana- ok pero k ira a vigilarte de vez en cuando

kula- porque

Diana- es un castigo por mentir

Después de eso volvimos a arreglar los papeles y alexander me sometió durante una semana a un entrenamiento 10000 veces peor que la última vez en castigo por mentirle pero era poco comparado con lo que diana le hiso a candy. Preparábamos el próximo concierto pero se hacía más complicado cuando k se la pasaba interrumpiendo cada vez que le parecía atrevido un paso o algo provocando discusiones con Alexander y alargando todo… pero aunque esto era molesto estaba preocupada chris no me hablaba y no sabía porque le había dicho que estaría ocupada pero no era para que dejara de hablarme

Iba por el pasillo corriendo quería escapar de k que insistía que me vistiera como un conejito lindo, esponjoso de un color rosa chillón y cantar la canción más ridícula que encontró en el repertorio de Alexander-sama Wa~ MERRY Pin X'mas! Ni siquiera era navidad lo peor es que por primera vez a alexander le encantó la idea y él fue tras de athena para ponerle uno igual…. Me metí a un armario tan rápido que no me di cuenta que

-Aaaaaaaaaaahhhggggg

-Shiss cállate o k va encontrarnos… O perdón perdón no sabía que había alguien- estaba totalmente oscuro.

- siempre nos tenemos que encontrar de una forma tan dolorosa- el prendió la luz

Kula- oh chris- se lanzo a abrazarlo estaba tan feliz de verlo pero no sabía porque se le había lanzado de esa forma

Chris evadió su mirada estaba muy cerca y se ponía rojo - jeje hola.. Que haces en el estudio de athena-sama no me digas que eres fan y te colaste traviesa- le toco la mejilla y la acariciaba dulcemente

Kula- no lo que pasa es que… soy la nueva chica del grupo jeje- le dio una gran sonrrisa

Chris- así que eras tú sabes te veías muy linda en ese traje azul- caminaba hacia atrás llevándola consigo

Kula- si gracias pero que haces aquí- dijo un poco roja

Chris- nada nada solo ayudo en el audio y grabación eso es todo

Kula no se dio cuenta como había llegada ahí pero estaba aprisionada contra la pared y la cara de chris estaba muy cerca de ella solo faltaba un poco para besarla y…

k- te encontré ahora se un lindo conejo y ven acá- se paró en seco y arrojo a chris a un lado

chris – ahh que te pasa

k- solo te dejo un rato y ya te andas revolcando con este

kula ya habia tenido suficiente de él y sus estúpidos reproches como si fueran pareja o algo

kula- callate lo que haga no es asunto tuyo deja de actuar como si te importara baka- ayudaba a chris a levantarse y se iba con el dejando ahí a k solo…

k-… ahora como te voy a cuidar de ese par de idiotas niña consentida….

**Gracias por sus comentarios espero no haya sido muy simple este capítulo… jeje tal vez le faltó algo o qué piensan? Si quieren pueden hacer sugerencias y amm byebye OwO y si por alguna razon les dio curiosisdad ver la cancion 後藤真希 SOME BOYS! TOUCH! prefiero cuando la canta ai takahashi tiene mejor voz en mi opinion pero nadie como maki goto para bailarla xD byebye**


	6. Capítulo 6: ¿A quién le pertenece

**Capítulo 6: ¿A quién le pertenece mi corazón?**

_Era extraño pero después de estos 2 últimos conciertos nos habíamos acercado de un forma más íntima y especial me sentía muy unida a él, me ponía muy feliz y me daba una gran tranquilidad su presencia habíamos formado un lazo muy especial… me hacía sentir una calidez muy especial en mi pecho mejor dicho en mi corazón algo que solo había sentido una vez antes pero no tan fuerte como ahora tal vez me gustaba alguien pero podría el llevarse algún día mi corazón…_

-Agarra este sentimiento que no se detiene… quizá viniste caminando dando un poco de rodeo..

-Pero de esta manera pude encontrarme contigo… algunas veces me tropiezo y caigo … pero tú me miras y simplemente con eso mis lágrimas se transforman en coraje..

-Porque me diste calor a mí una cobarde y llorona… me gustaría poder hacerte llegar estos sentimientos que fluyen en mi pecho..

Mis días para ti.. gracias por mirarme siempre.. por apoyarme siempre … Agarra este sentimiento que no se detiene…

_Chris-san…_

-Muchas gracias…Athena-san blum-san ¡bye bye!- se despedían del publico había llego el fin de su 4 concierto y seria al parecer el ultimo al menos en mucho tiempo porque entrarían a clases y eso le quitaría tiempo en los ensayos

Alexander- muy bien hecho chicas preparase porque pronto habrá un gran concierto

Blum- pero dijiste que este sería el ultimo

Alexander- si pero alguien no controlo el número de boletos de este así que habrá otro serán las mismas canciones así que no se preocupen no será tan pensado

Blum- que no será tan pesado casi me quedo sin voz estoy cansada

Alexander- o no te preocupes entre más practiques mejor me asegurare de que chris te vigile bien para que no hagas trampa en los ensayos- le guiña el ojo-

Blum- chris? Y k que ya no va venir

Alexander- no me harto y le pedí a diana que ya no viniera siempre está diciendo que bailes no son adecuados para ti desde some boys que delicado que no sabe que tu serás la chica sexy del grupo athena no se mueve como tu picarona

A kula le sonrojo la idea la verdad es que no había visto el video de los conciertos así que no sabía porque tanto el escándalo…

Pasaron los días y se había hecho pesado para kula porque tenía encima a k haciéndole preguntas sobre si chris le había puesto una mano encima o algo por estilo ella siempre le decía que no era su asunto y lo ignoraba encerrándose en su cuarto con diana o candy…

Kula se encantaba en la sala hablando con Candy que en ocasiones le preguntaba ansiosa sobre los pasos de baile y si le podía mostrar algunos también sobre el pasatiempo de Candy estaba pasando tiempo juntas todo ese día ya que Candy se había puesto un poco celosa de athena porque siempre estaba con su one-chan favorita y casi no se veían… de pronto whip se les había unido y ahí estaba las tres llorando a moco tendido viendo diario de una pasión…

Candy-nooo Noa wua no mueras snif…

Kula- shis es la mejor parte..

Tocaron la puerta pero ninguna se inmuto estaban muy concentradas pero k paso corriendo desconectando la tele para abrir la puerta

-OYE!- gritaron las tres al unísono estaban preparadas para golpearlo pero salió y dio un portazo solo escucharon la vos de una chica pero no le tomaron importancia

…..

Una vez más Alexander había hecho de la suyas..

Bésame como si fuera un tesoro.. besa mis parpados… mi helado se derrite mi puddind se derrama.. el pánico me alcanza.. pero sigo soñando.. mi helado llora mi puddind está ardiendo..

No lo diré como un secreto… se lo diré a todos .. yo te amo… todo esto a sido para esta noche loca baby…

Aunque en esta ocasión estaba junto con athena cantando y no eran tan atrevidos los pasos como la otra vez ella estaba vestida de conejita bailando de forma muy coqueta incluso con menos pena que athena lo cual era raro… ¿le gustaba bailar este tipo de cosas acaso? O es solo que quería demostrarle a alguien particular que tenía su lado sensual… y atrevido que en ocasiones podía ser más que una niña pequeña que necesita guardaespaldas…

K miraba molesto las pantallas.. Porque tenían que enfocarla.. Tan cerca… Estar exhibiendo su trasero! Porque no se tapaba porque no se apenaba porque no dejaba de…. Pensar en ella… ya no resistía mas… ver a todos esos chicos babeando por ella y gritando su nombre… fue hecho un rayo detrás del escenario Alexander se las iba a pagar …

Alexander -hey hey cálmate además no eras tú quien quería verla de conejito solo cumplí tu deseo

k- pero no de esa forma imbécil… NO ME REFERIA A UNA CONEJITA PLAY BOY!

Alexander- je je ups te mal interprete aun así ella no protesto y le encanta bailar

k-…

_Estaba en mi camerino por fin se había acabado y quería quitarme este endemoniado traje me lastimaba una de las varillas… de pronto tocan la puerta debe ser chris que hace favor de entregarme las flores o cartas de los fans…_

_-_pasa chris-de pronto siento como alguien me agarra y estrella violentamente contra la pared solo puedo sentir el fuerte golpe ahogo un grito eso me había lastimado…

-con que te crees mucho maldita mocosa engreída quien te has creído- la aprese poniendo mis dos brazos contra la pared-

_Me duele mucho creo que se me clavo la barrilla arde la herida abro los ojos poco a poco_- que haces aquí porque haces esto

k- como porque que cree que me voy a quedar tan tranquilo cuando HAY UN MONTON DE TIPOS HAYA FUERA BABEANDO Y QUERER TOCAR MI PROPIEDAD ¡!

Kula abiro los ojos violentamente k la abrazaban y recargaba su cara en su hombro

k- por favor no me dejes… ya no hagas esto me estas volviendo loco

kula- pero k yo…

No pudo seguir k se aproximó a ella poco a poco y de la nada la estaba besando dulcemente despacio ella solo se quedó quieta no sabía que hacer…. Había sollado mucho con esto pero ya no sabía… si ahora… lo seguía queriendo de la misma forma incondicional que antes… dudo pero finalmente le correspondió el beso moviéndose lentamente mientras movía sus brazo alrededor de su cuello revolviendo su hermoso cabello blanco pero de repente la chica soltó un chillido k le estaba acariciando lentamente su muslo recorriéndolo despacio… mientras trataba de obtener acceso a la boca de la chica con su lengua... Su beso se tornaba cada vez más desesperado y la pegaba con más fuerza a la pared haciendo que el pecho de la chica estuviera muy pegado al suyo. Quería acariciarla más… conocer su cuerpo que según él le pertenecía…

De pronto entro máxima

-Muy bien hecho mi niña cantas como un ángel… ups perdón..-

K se separó violentamente de kula empujo a máxima y dejo solos a una kula y máxima confundidos… máxima pidió una explicación pero ni ella supo que rayos había sucedido con k…

_Han pasado 2 semanas desde lo sucedido ya no podemos ni mirarnos a los ojos las clases comenzaron y afortunadamente máxima no dijo ni pio de lo sucedido y se ganó una paliza de parte de k solo porque no quiso responder que paso… aun así él ha estado saliendo varias noches seguidas a veces llega a veces no el ya no es tan amable conmigo y eso me está destruyendo por dentro me habla fríamente como cuando lo conocí y lo estaba buscando para asesinarlo y a veces cuando me le acerco huele a perfume de otra mujer… _

Kula estaba en la sala junto con Candy jugando videojuegos…tocaron la puerta kula fue a ver quién era peo k la quito de ahí empujándola… y diciéndole que se metiera en sus asuntos kula iba de regreso pero pudo ver que al abrir una rubia despampanante se lanzaba hacia el cuello de k…

-Nya k-kun me extrañaste…- miro detrás de el

-hola kula-chan has crecido mucho… wowww ya eres toda una señorita si sigues asi tendre una dura competencia ¿verdad k?

k-…. Hmp

-kula- jeje gracias- haci que ella era la chica con la que k salió el otro día cuando estaba con whip y candy

- awww ser joven y linda de nuevo como tu… si sigues creciendo de esa forma vas a superar mi encantos y curvas me gusto como bailaste en tu primer concierto ne tienes que enseñarme jeje

k- vamos dejala solo es una niña no sabe lo que hace- k quitaba los brazos de la rubia- ahora vámonos deja a la mocosa en sus asuntos

-Awwwwwww no seas tan cruel.. Bueno te veo después kula-san… bye k espera- cerró la puerta

_Normalmente esto me hubiera destrozado si me dolía si estaba confundida pero tal vez tal vez no ya no sentía el gran amor de antes…. No lo sé… _

Kula- adiós k adiós Janet-san- abrió la puerta y lo grito muy fuerte para que pudieran escucharla

Regreso con Candy… y de alguna manera podía sentir el dolor en el corazón de kula que ella ignoraba de una forma sorprendente… asi de conectadas estaban.. ya hablaría con ella… ese no era el momento..

**¿Qué les ha parecido? espero que no haya quedado muy chafa y que les haya gustado jeje gracias por sus comentarios y espero que sigan apoyando al fanfic OwO y si tiene curiosidad d e ver la canciones la primera es Mano Erina - My Days for You (Riverside Ver.) (sub español) y la segunda v-u-den-aisu kuriimu to my purin (sub español) y eso es todo.. byebye..**

**Kula diamond neko**


	7. Capitulo 7: ella

….) pensamientos de K, cursiva pensamientos de kula… , subrayado cuando canta kula

**Capítulo 7: ella…**

Tres semanas…. 3 semanas desperdiciadas saliendo con esa mujer… no sabía que le había visto… no sé si fue que era una mujer decidida bella con grandes curvas a la cual me podía llevar a la cama fácilmente… pero no había sido así… B. Janet me dejo en claro que no era de esas y sin embargo me dio igual… había algo en ella que no me dejaba ni tocarle un pelo… su alegre entusiasta e incluso infantil personalidad me molestaba.. Si me molestaba el hecho de estar con ella y darme cuenta que en ese aspecto se parecía tanto a ella… a mi preciosa niña de cabellos azulados pero ella aun así solo era una décima parte de lo que ella representaba para mi tanta ternura y sensualidad empaquetada en una mujer tan pequeña tan linda….la que de verdad deseaba con cada parte de mi ser que estuviera entre mis brazos… kula… la que se suponía que debe ser mi hermana menor….)

A pesar de todos esos inconvenientes ya había encontrado con quien zacear esos deseos oscuros a los que no quería someter a la pequeña kula ni siquiera sabía porque el tenia esos impulsos estúpidos….

-nya k-kun ya te vas quédate un poco más conmigo…

Aun así aunque le daba asco la ternura y lo aniñada que fingía ser había sido lo suficiente buena para satisfacer… sus impulsos pervertidos….

-hmp… quítate

Whip estaba preocupada por su hermano… por chismes sabía que estaba haciendo… al principio pensó que eran rumores pero después de haberlo visto entrar con ella a un departamento y no volver a casa… ya no había dudas… aunque le había costado trabajo reconocer a la chica…

Máxima- hola k casi no te vemos por aquí…

k-….

Máxima lo siguió de camino a casa lo que le dio a entender al peliblanco que iban a hablar…

Máxima- así que… has encontrado un remplazo ¿no?

k- ¿remplazo?

Máxima- para kula

Es idiota quien se creía para decirle que estaba remplazando a mi kula por esa idiota que no valia nada solo era un juego para el…)

k- cállate…

Máxima- aaaaaa solo juegas con ella o jugabas con kula la otra vez…- debía hacerlo enfurecer si quería respuestas

K abrió enfurecido los ojos y miro con odio a máxima…se iba aproximar hacia el para estaparlo en la pared y darle su merecido pero… con qué cara lo haría si en parte tenía razón…

k- cállate no sé de qué me hablas..

Máxima- a con que no sabes de que hablo…- le mostro una foto de… el camerino cuando estaba con kula…

k trato por todos los medios quitarle esa condena foto donde se veía claramente besando a kula mientras metía su mano debajo de su ropa…aun sus intentos fueron inútiles

k- de donde sacaste esa condenada foto

Máxima- que foto ahhh de la que se supone que sabias nada de lo que ocurrió …. Ohhhhhhhh….. Es lo único que quedo de evidencia.. Sabes deberías tener más cuidado donde tienes encuentros amorosos si Alexander-san hubiera visto esto en las cámaras de seguridad no sé qué te habría hecho… menos mal que edite as cintas pero se me hiso una pena no poder tener algún recuerdo

k-…dame eso idiota ¡COMO QUE RECUERDO!

Máxima- de que algún día quisiste a alguien de verdad y le correspondiste a mi pequeña… y no eras un maldito bastardo que se va todas las noches a revolcarse con otra…

k-.. que preferia que la forzara a ella a esto…

máxima- k.. no seas bobo no podrías hacerlo además solo quiero que seas feliz no lo entiendes solo estas provocando que sean un par de miserables..

para ese entonces ya estaban cerca de la entrada…

k- que quieres que valla adentro de la casa pate la puerta de la habitación de kula y le diga que la quiero que estemos juntos no me hagas reir- lo hiso en el tono más despreciable y cruel de voz que poseía

kula venia de la escuela solo miro con tristeza y desprecio a k volteo y se fue a su habitación junto con Candy, k no sabía que hacer solo reacciono para maldecir a máxima e ir tras de kula ella volteo antes de cerrar su puerta

kula- no te preocupes… ya no significas nada para mi aparte de un compañero puedes estar con quien quieres pero por favor deja de usarme como tu juguete y déjame ser feliz- acto seguido cerro su puerta y empezó a hablar con Candy fingiendo felicidad

k-kula….

Soy un bastardo como puedo lastimar a la única criatura que solo me ha expresado un amor incondicional y que encima de eso ella piensa que para mí solo sea un juguete es que acaso no le demostré la noche anterior que sentía por ella…pero que digo siempre la he rechazado si solo fue un impulso del momento fue por protegerla digo a haría creer que la quiero obviamente para que no se valla con algún patán…)

Despes de dar una vuelta volvió a casa e instintivamente se recargo contra la pared quería escuchar su voz…

¿Porque no puede ser mi novio?...

Entonces ¿Por qué me besaste aquella noche?...

A mí ya me gusta otra persona sin embargo… te llevaste mi corazón…

Le estaba hablando a ¿el?

Es beso cambio todo.. no puedo mirarte a los ojos… cuando me hablas tan fríamente me das miedo… quiero regresar a esa noche…

k- así que quieres regresar he?- abrió la puerta iba acercarse a besarla pero solo se encontró con una escena desagradable estaba chris tomándola de la mano…

quiero regresar antes de ese beso…

k se sorprendió de la mirada de desprecio que le dirigía mientras cantaba al parecer estaban ensayando… solo atino a irse avergonzado de la casa… y escuchar a Candy preguntando que le pasaba a ese…

tu sonrisa es deslumbrante… aun asi me gustas mucho… rápidamente me estoy aislando… yo misma me doy miedo solo apoyate en este pecho como aquella noche… bésame…

Candy- es muy bonita one-san tú la compusiste..

Chris- si e insistió mucho para cantarla en el siguiente concierto… aunque no tuvo que hacerlo Alexander acepto de inmediato es muy buena

Kula- gracias… estoy algo cansada y si salimos por un helado

Chris- nada de eso señorita aún le faltan 2 canciones y falta poco para su concierto

Candy- si one-chan amm yo me tengo que ir

Kula- ¿a dónde? Pensé que no tenías compromisos y pasaríamos el día juntas

Candy- surgió de repente- le guiño el ojo y salió disparada de la habitación

Candy se la paso vagando no tenía nada que hacer estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía a kula con k y chris entre ellas no se guardaban ningún secreto asi que porque no dejar de ser mal tercio por un momento sacrificaría su fin de semana con ella para que fuera feliz un rato

Kula- awww de verdad estoy cansada por favor chris.. basta- le dijo tomándolo de la mano y mirándolo a los ojos implorando algún tipo de descansó

Chris-está bien solo un rato

Kula- yey! y si vamos los dos por un helado see porfaa

Chris-¿he? Kula te has comido 2 litros hoy quieres un helado o una cita conmigo- le guiño y le sonrrio coquetamente..

Kula se sonrrojo como un tomate a lo que crhis se rio y le dijo que estaba bien queirian a donde ella quisiera.. a lo que kula acepto felizmente nada perdia con tratar con chris no? Después de todo era un chico dulce…

Después de una tarde muy divertida en donde comieron helado fueron al cine y a los video juegos chris llego más pobre de lo que había llegado al principio a la casa de kula así que se dispuso a dejar a kula a su casa.

Chris- te gusta mucho verdad

Kula- si demasiado es muy bello jeje

Chris- que bueno te dejo que descanses

Kula-gracias por el panda chris es muy lindo- la chica sostenía un enorme panda de felpa de color azul casi de su tamaño el muchacho lo había ganado para ella…

No se por un momento sentí como si se quedara pausado el tiempo solo recuerdo que él me abrazo por la cintura se acercó a mi e instintivamente acaricie su carano entendia porque pero deseaba un beso suyo….

K estaba viendo la escena por en el piso de arriba se bajó en carrera hecho una furia a lo que Candy se interpuso y el sin dudarlo la empujo tirándola por la escalera…paso por la sala espantando a todos que solo escucharon un grito de dolor de Candy k abrió la puerta y..

Nos estábamos besan estaba muy dulcemente estaba feliz me había aceptado y no me salía con la estupidez de que era mayo que yo y todas esas mariconeras y palabrerías como k nos besábamos pausadamente queríamos disfrutarlo… mis manos jugueteaban con su cabello me pegaba más a él en verdad lo deseaba tanto…. incluso más que cuando k me había besado solo para jugar conmigo… tal vez era por eso él lo hacía con calma y de verdad me quería podía sentirlo…

De pronto siento como k abre la puerta y me jala hacia el eh por qué otra vez molestándome no se lo permitiré más le doy una cachetada no se da cuenta de que se está comportando como un imbécil fingiendo ser el hermano mayor… no soy de su propiedad le digo que se calle le doy un golpe muy fuerte de pronto escucho a Candy pidiendo ayuda todos estaban mirándonos no sabían que hacer máxima y yo vamos por Candy y diana va a disculparse con chris por lo sucedido… en lo que k está en el suelo

Chris- no se preocupe sé que ese sujeto es un idiota…

Estoy llorando jamás se lo perdonare por la caída a candy se le fracturo la pierna… tuvimos que ir al hospital después de eso aun así Candy trato de reconfortarme hiso algunos chistes que eran tan malos que daban risa… chris estaba con nosotras él era el único que tenía auto el de máxima lo había destrozado k… ese idiota…

Todos estaban en la sala pasando tiempo viendo una película… de pronto whip entra y le da una bofetada a K

k- que te…

Estaba llorando…?)

Whip- como te atreves eres un idiota

k- de que hablas..- estaba empezando a preocuparme..

Whip- lo sé todo… o crees que me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados..

No sabia para donde mirar asi que solo atine a cargar a Candy e irnos lentamente a la cocina lo que sucediera con el no era asunto mio…

K- de quien hablas?

Whip- de QUE TODAS LAS NOCHES TE VAS A REVOLCAR CON ESA ZORRA porque desperdicias tu vida con ella

K volteaba a todos lados no quería que kula escuchara de repente se encontró solo con maxima todos habían huido de esa escena tan incómoda…

K- no se de lo que hablas

Whip- hablo de la perr… de shermie…

LA ARROZ DE SHERMIE!- un grito se escuchó desde la cocina de Candy que estaba espiando mientras kula se había ido a servir helado para no escuchar nada pero el grito de Candy había evidenciado todo…

K- no es asunto tuyo…

Whip- como que no te fuiste con ella sabiendo que la odio y el daño que me hiso idiota- whip se fue a su cuarto.. Estaba muy alterada y sabía que lo mataría a golpes si seguía…

k-hmp….

**GRACIAS de verdad por seguir el fic iba a poner más conciertos pero dije ñe para que tanto relleno vamos a lo que nos urge xD… bueno hasta aquí terminamos… bye bye Kula diamond neko… **

**Sip terminamos Jeje la primera parte.. o creen que no explicaría la primera parte del capítulo 1 aun ay muchos cabos sueltos que atar y cosas que contar si les interesa la canción se llama first kiss del grupo Aa! Les recomiendo que sea en una versión live o en concierto todos jeje xD en especial esa porque ya están mayores y se escucha mejor su voz OwO y bueno ahora si BYEBYE! **

**PD.-Espero que les guste y no haya quedado chafa estuve desde las 5 haciendo lo jeje xD el vicio y lean arroz al revés para el que no entendio y la canción no la invento kula xD**

**Kula Diamond Neko!**


	8. Capitulo 8: byebye daisuki

….) pensamientos de K, cursiva pensamientos de kula… , subrayado cuando canta kula

**Capítulo 8: bye bye….daisuki?**

_Han pasado… 5 meses si 5 maravillosos meses desde que soy novia de chris… y aunque cada momento con él ha sido perfecto y hemos pasado por diferentes dificultades como las impertinencias de k o que Alexander-sama se enteró por medio de k sobre nuestra relación pero al parecer no le importo ya que…_

- Es novio de kula no de blum-chan mientras los fans no sepan todo está bien… hasta athena lo sabe…

_Pero aunque yo quiera chris demasiado… siento que de cierta forma lo estoy traicionando… mi corazón... No le pertenece completamente... y aunque yo lo se… no puedo no me permito admitir quien es el verdadero dueño sigo viviendo en esa negación constante… tal vez es porque aún tengo la esperanza de poder amar completamente a chris y estar siempre juntos…_

Cuanto tiempo ha pasado… que importa solo sé que esa estúpida ya me harto y que tuve que votarla… después de cada noche ella se acurrucaba en mí y al ver que no era la mujer siempre he deseado simplemente la votaba… desde algún tiempo… no me di cuenta pero cada vez que la tenía entre mis brazo y estábamos todas las noches juntos… siempre imagine que era kula… sus besos caricias…. Su hermoso y cálido cuerpo contra el mío sus gemidos cada parte intima de ella … siendo recorrida por mis labios solo para que cada mañana me encontrara con esa… shermie la más insoportable mujer con la que he tratado después de dos meses de estar usándola simplemente la vote pero… ella siempre daba mentiras o decía que estaba embarazada no se quería de mi pensé que sabía que solo era sexo para mí y nada más….)

_Estaba en el parque por alguna razón había ido hasta a la media noche incluso yo me preguntaba que hacia ahí solo sé que Alexander me había dicho que fuera ahí después del ensayo.. No recuerdo me siento algo rara…mis recuerdos no están en orden y todo se ve difuso… de pronto siento como chris me atrae hacia el yo solo le sonrió y nos besamos cálidamente pero el sabor de sus labios el movimiento que hace con ellos no es el mismo de siempre su cabello.. ¿ Se cortó el cabello? No aun así se siente diferente un poco… menos suave… lo mismo pasa con su piel sus manos en mi cintura… el olor que percibo es de otro chico pero aun así no me detuve tengo que admitir que lo estaba disfrutando enormemente incluso más que en anteriores ocasiones el beso se hacía más intensoo nuestras lenguas jugueteaban lentamente.. se sentía como… si fuera … de repente abro los ojo y efectivamente es él me tiene contra un árbol…. El mi K' Dash…. Se separa de mí me da una de las mas cálidas sonrisas que le he visto y…_

_K- Ves mi niña hasta en tus sueños sigues siendo mía y así siempre será…._

_Despierto… agitada y empiezo a llorar como podía ser tan idiota ahora tenía a chris y seguír torpemente tras de el…? Candy se despierta y trata de consolarme solo atino a acurrucarme con ella y tratar de dormir de nuevo…._

La escuela para kula se había vuelto muy pesada así que después de varias insistencias de parte de candy para ayudarla en sus trabajos escolares a cambio de que le permitiera estar en sus ensayos y pasar un poco de tiempo con Alexander y tratar de convertirse en idol acepto aunque no termino como candy esperaba aun así resulto bien para ambas. Blum después de cantar la canción que compuso se ha vuelto muy popular siendo la chica sexy y mala del grupo extraño ya que su verdadera personalidad es totalmente lo opuesto pero aun así lo disfrutaba ya podía mostrar una parte de ella que creía inexistente y había aprendido a lidiar con los coqueteos en vez de agachar la cabeza y sonrojarse entre una que otra gira interminables sesiones de fotos entrevistas y pequeñas presentaciones en programas promocionando algunos singles junto con Athena se había consagrado como una de la idols más populares y queridas entre el público así que según Alexander kula diamond estaba lista para el siguiente paso por mucho que le doliera a diana ceder ante eso haría lo mejor para su niña.. La decisión estaba tomada solo faltaba la aprobación de kula….

Al enterarse por "accidente" ya que en realidad estaba espiando K fue directamente con muchiko aunque ya no se llevaban bien puesto que whip habia tenido problemas en el pasado con shermie de tipo amorosos aún no se había perdonado completamente que estuviera con esa tipa no importaba que para k fuera un juego no quería que desperdiciara su tiempo con una "zorra que solo se dedica a seducir hombre para compensar su complejo de ser hermosa y seductora para cualquier hombre" o al menos eso decía whip… llego a la casa y entro estrepitosamente a su habitación para preguntarle sobre la ubicación del concierto de kula…

Solo para… encontrarse con una escena… incomoda

-aa k que haces aquí largo de mi cuarto- decía la chica mientras se tapaba con las cobijas y krizaldi trataba de taparla para que su imprudente hermano no pudiera verla desnuda…

-O.O perdón -se voltio ysalio después de que whip le aventara una bota a la cabeza..- vístete rápido necesitamos hablar

Krizaldi solo se rio de su "cuñado" y ayudo a whip a buscar algo que ponerse…

Whip salio maltrecha con solo una bata rosa con conejitos…?

k- quítate eso es de kula …

whip- cállate que es lo que quieres…

k- como te atreves a acostarte con el que fue mi enemigo

whip- como tu te acostaste con la tipa que sedujo a mi novio..

asi que de esa tontería se trataba solo le hiso eso?...)- como sea no tengo tiempo para eso donde esta kula…

whip- en su concierto me parece que en el Saitama Super Arena.

K salio lo mas rápido que pudo… no había tiempo que perder..

Realmente te amaba pero ya no estás aquí… mi primer amor ha terminado.. por favor no vengas a mis sueños sonriendo en esta noche… detente… tu calidez es… solo en mis labios… sin saber porque creí en ti… mañana tratare de vestir un color que odies… borrare tu dirección… y arrojare tus fotografías.. te borrare de mis recuerdos también…

K estaba esperando que terminara esa canción detrás del escenario para hablar con ella. Kula salió con los ojos algo llorosos no sabía porque pero aún no se quitaba de la mente ese sueño estúpido y esa canción se lo recordaba aún más… se sorprendió al ver a k enfrente de ella…. K trato de ser lo más delicado posible no quería comportarse como un idiota con ella otra vez…

k- kula… dime que no es verdad…- dijo tomándola despacio por los hombros con los ojos brillosos…

kula- eh? De que hablas

K- tu sabes de que te vas a ir a tu gira en parís, corea, china, hawai, Tailandia y quien sabe dónde más… y luego te iras a vivir en tokio por favor no lo hagas…- esto último lo dijo abrazándola

Kula no entendía no sabía que hacer solo veía como todos se movían a todos lados trabajando en las luces y vestuario… pero para ella estaba todo estático sabría que vendría después de eso pero..?

K le toco suavemente la mejilla la aseguro con su brazo por la cintura acercándola más sus caras estaban muy cerca kula quería correr de ahí pero.. solo pudo sentir por un instante el roce de los labios de k en su frente en su mejilla, en su oreja para susurrarle lentamente que… te qui… la beso antes de poder terminar y… chris le tiro una patada furioso… kula no sabía que hacer solo… corrió hacia el escenario era su turno de cantar y no tenía tiempo que perder…

Never Forget…

Nunca te olvidare... nunca te voy a olvidar quiero estar siempre a tu lado pero no hay nada que podamos hacer… a creo que voy a llorar… brindemos por el día que nos conocimos…¡fue por casualidad que nos encontramos? Si se trata de eso entonces no es casualidad que nos estemos diciendo adiós nunca te olvidare nunca te voy a olvidar…quiero estar a tu lado para siempre pero no creo que no hay nada que podamos hacer.. nunca me olvides nunca me vallas a olvidar… quiero estar a tu lado para siempre pero es hora de irme ah creo que voy a llorar…

Después de eso kula se despido del público junto con athena…

Corrió a ver k que estaba gritándole y gopeandose con chris…

K-No quiero que se vaya

Chris- ese no es asunto tuyo además no tenías que besarla ella es mi nov

K lo tiro de un golpe iba prenderle fuego pero

Kula- ¡BASTA BASTA! DEJALO DEJALO – la chica había soltado en llanto estaba muy confundida para seguir se había dejado caer en sus rodillas- por favor no lo hagas le quiero mucho…

Eso basto para dejar pasmado a k solo… lo dejo ahí y se fue tomando como perdida una posible oportunidad con kula después de todo era su culpa no? El la había rechazado muchas veces…..

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL FIC ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y LAS CANCIONES ERAN LAST KISS /INERPRETADA POR TAKAHASHI AI, KAMEI ERI & TANAKA REINA LA SEGUNDA NEVER FORGET DE MORNING MUSUME HAY VARIAS VERSIONES BYEBYE**


	9. Capítulo 9: ¿Te necesito?…adiós y no qui

**Capítulo 9: ¿Te necesito?…adiós y no quiero que volvamos a ser amigos…**

Llego el final de lo nuestro… no quería que este amor terminara de esta manera… llamo a alguien en medio de esta desesperación… quería saber que estabas haciendo… no podía sacarme de mi cabeza.. adiós y no quiero que volvamos a ser amigos… no tiene sentido si es que no puedo amarte.. se que llegara el momento en el cual no te recuerde más … pero estos tres meses creía que el amor que sentía por ti se enfriaba que frustrante fue darme cuenta de que todo este tiempo he pensado en ti… ADIÓS Y NO QUIERO QUE VOLVAMOS A SER AMIGOS…

Alexander -KULA NO GRITES ARRUINAS LA GRABACION! BASTA DETENGAN TODO CONTINUAREMOS MAÑANA CUANDO ELLA ORDENE SUS IDEAS Y DEJE DE CAMBIAR LA LETRA DE LA CANCION!

_De repente salí de mi transe me di cuenta donde estábamos en Tokio grabando mi nuevo video y canción pero aun no me podía sacar de la mente lo sucedido con k no sabía que pensar o sentir si estar furiosa con él o terminar con todo esto he ir hacia sus brazos sin embargo la primera opción se oía mas… lógica digo después de hacer todo eso después del mi último concierto en la ciudad ni siquiera se fue a despedir de mí en el aeropuerto ni un adiós o un te estaré esperando o algo más.. romanti... pero que digo si es K Dash frio, grosero y un canalla de primera que solo jugaba con mis sentimientos…_

_Aun así que esperaba de mí que ¿dejara a chris y me fuera hacia sus brazos? Digo.. no es que no lo hubiera considerado pero… y si solo era una pérdida de tiempo o qué tal si solo era una de sus estúpidas maniobras de "hermano mayor para protegerme de no sé qué estupidez"._

No sé cómo tuve el valor de presentarme ese día en el aeropuerto después de todo había golpeado a ese estúpido que ella llamaba novio aun así tenía que darle una disculpa por el susto y tal vez después ¿decláramele?... enfrente de todos después de todo iba Candy la cual me odia por razones obvias y foxy la cual no me preocupa porque asumo que es igual de seria que yo como sea había comprado narcisos y rosas para ella las más grandes que encontré los narcisos eran sus favoritos ya que admiraba como esa flor resistía ante la adversidad en el crudo invierno le recordaban como había resistido los experimentos de NEST para convertirla en el arma perfecta de hielo… la rosas de color rosa combinaban bien o eso fue lo que ella me dijo una vez…)

Pero para mí desgracia nada resulto como esperaba no pude darle ni decirle nada de lo planeado… el idiota de chris me había parado antes de ir hacia a ella terminamos en una pelea algo violenta ya que él dijo que no quería que jugara con ella que no iba a saber hacerla feliz que solo le había traído tristeza con mis estupideces.. Solo sé que casi le parto la cara.. Hasta que vino seguridad y no tuve otro remedio que salir de ahí… de lo contrario habría sido peor hubiéramos quemado todo el aeropuerto con mis llamas rojas y las purpuras de él.. No tenía idea de que pudiera hacer eso… de controlar a orochi… )

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? No lo sé ni siquiera sé que hago con mi vida… solo estoy aquí esperando a que ella regrese a mi… mi único consuelo es poder verla en esos grandes anuncios publicitarios o ver sus fotos en las tiendas donde la exhiben y solo me ha servido para darme cuenta de lo idiota que fui todo este tiempo la tuve conmigo pero ahora que está lejos me doy cuenta que la quiero más que nunca y que siempre estuve loco por ella… la última vez que la volví a ver ¿cuándo fue? No recuerdo la fecha he mi noción del tiempo sin ella se ha perdido solo recuerdo que fue en la boda de máxima…. Solo fue un instante pero…)

- flash back-

Habían pasado un año y medio desde que kula-chan se fue de gira… máxima y diana se habían comprometido por fin después de tantas cosas que habían pasado querían estar juntos formalmente pero no necesariamente para formar una familia juntos como habían pensado hace años atrás después de todo ya tenía la suya ¿no? Kula, k Dash, whip, y la traviesa de Candy eran como sus hijos además aunque ellos no lo recordaran prácticamente los criaron desde pequeños…

Diana en su pasado había sido una idol de mucho éxito llevando el sobrenombre de morikata chisato pero después de algún tiempo para ella se volvió monótono y vacío… empezó estudiar enfermería y conoció a máxima el cual su nombre original era otro pero hasta hoy en día no lo recuerdan aun así ellos no pudieron olvidar el día que se conocieron y se enamoraron para después llegar a ser novios, después termino a los 17 años sus estudios emprendió su carrera en un pequeño ¿hospital? Cuidando bebes según le informaron eran huérfanos… ahí conoció a ¿experimento 00001? De 13 años de edad ella marco su vida de muchas formas la pequeña fue sometida a experimentos apenas cumplió 5 años… querían hacerla una arma letal diana no entendía que pasaba que no era un simple hospital sin saberlo se había involucrado con NEST…

Lamentablemente ya no pudo soportar más y murió a los 14 la pequeña Isolde nadie tomo en cuenta lo débil que estaba de salud solo quedo Nameless solo y furioso… así perdió a sus 2 primeros niños… después llego kula , k´, diana, y whip una pequeña de 3 años aunque en ese tiempo no los llamaron así… los primeros años fueron para diana muy hermosos ya que eran solo unos bebes y podía protegerlos pero aun así no podía hacerlo por siempre.. ellos también se les ha dado un numero un día para llevar a cabo el experimento aunque no podía hacer nada al respecto cuando se los arrebataron fue devastador para ella así que decidió tomar un entrenamiento con foxy una nueva chica que llego al cuartel, tuvo que romper con máxima la habían amenazado de múltiples maneras y no quería arriesgarlo aun así el seria secuestrado y tomado en experimentos junto a k…

Para máxima tampoco las cosas fueron fáciles después de ser un soldado por mucho tiempo conoció a una linda chica de la cual se enamoró perdidamente… lamentablemente el destino juega bromas muy pesadas y después de dejar a diana por un tiempo volvió a sus labores en el ejército asi fue que rock su amigo de toda la vida murió asesinado por una nueva organización y después de eso solo le quedaba el consuelo de tener a su lado a la chica que amaba pero después de pasar una noche juntos… ella solo le dijo que ya no quería tener nada con el después de eso lo invadió un sentimiento de odio y resentimiento donde solo podía tener en mente una sola cosa venganza… destruir a NEST después de enterarse porque diana se había ido de su lado y también que ellos habían asesinado a su amigo

Después de haber adquirido varias habilidades fue elegida entre muchas para custodiar a kula.. su pequeña después de tanto tiempo la volvería a ver junto con candy una niña que había llegado a sus tres años de un accidente mutilada solo para operarla y convertirla así en una androide no sabía porque la llamaban así después de todo solo le había reconstruido unas partes no? Pero le había sido implantada múltiples armas y entrenada en altas técnicas de combate. Después de eso se encontró con en un escenario muy desagradable ver a kula, Candy, k, y whip entrenados únicamente para destruirse uno al otro ver al despreciable de k9999 mofarse de ellos y por ultimo ver al único chico que había amado convertirse en eso y verlo como enemigo ahora.. Fue demasiado para ella que ni siquiera pudo proteger a kula, Candy y a foxy la única amiga que le quedaba verlas heridas después de la pelea con k9999 y la destrucción del satélite solo podía dar gracias de k había ayudado a kula y que ahora todos estarían juntos como una familia algo extraña pero se querrían a pesar de todo… y ahora se encontraba.. El día de su boda pero solo se encontraba ahí k y whip kula-chan foxy y Candy estaban de gira

K era el padrino obligado y por mucho que odiara las bodas estar de traje era lo que menos que podía hacer por su amigo de toda la vida la ceremonia había empezado la música sonaba y por alguna razón se estaba imaginando a kula caminado por ese pasillo con un hermoso vestido color rosa pero porque estaba.. Aventando flores solo atino a voltear a ver a máxima con una mirada confundida y llena de dudas a verlo máxima solo le guiño kula fue hacia máxima lo felicito y se fue al lado de whip que estaba igual de sorprendida y preocupada de que su hermano no hiciera alguna tontería. La ceremonia continua sin contratiempos k no le quitaba la mirada de encima a kula y aunque esta no parecía ni inmutarse la verdad es que estaba muy nerviosa.

- Y usted acepta a esta mujer para amarla y respetarla el resto de sus vidas en la

K- si acepto!

Maxima solo atino a reírse un poco no sabía como pero k estaba muy pegado a kula mirándola mientras ella solo lo veía de reojo sonrojada Diana estrello la palma de su mano contra su frente y movió su cabeza en modo de negación que tenía ese chico en la cabeza en que había fallado no lo había tirado de cabeza de pequeño…

Continuaron con la ceremonia iba dispuesto a decirle algo a kula pero una vez más el idiota de Chris se había atravesado solo para mirar de manera amenazant alejarla de él felicitaron a los novios se despidieron y kula le dio una cálida sonrisa a k un beso en la mejilla solo para irse tan rápido como vino..

- fin del flash back- -

A k siempre le gustaba recordar eso tocándose su mejilla pero aunque había admitido que solo "tenía una atracción muy poca hacia la chica" el había regresado a las andadas y shermie lo recibiría muy gustosa una presa como K no se le escaparía y menos si se trataba de "arrebatárselo a la odiosa de diamond" como se atrevía a llamar la atención más que ella e incluso a robarle portadas de revistas el modelaje era lo suyo y ahora esa mocosa se entrometía en su carrera al menos le quitaría al hombre que amaba.

K se la mal vivía en casa de esa mujer ebrio o usándola no aislándose de máxima y whip no quería que lo vieran en ese estado tan deplorable.

**Gracias por los comentarios y disculpen la tardanza tengo que salvar el semestre en 7 días xD espero actualizar más seguido y bueno eso es todo bye bye**

**PD. La canción es Maki Goto - Sayonara "Tomodachi niwa Naritaku Naino"…OwO.**


	10. Capitulo 10: Quédate conmigo

**Capítulo 10: Quédate conmigo**

_Lo amaba… es que acaso había llegado a quererlo de esa forma tan especial no puedo creer que por fin pueda sentir algo así por otra persona si lo amaba y quería pasar el resto de mi vida con él no tenía dudas ya aunque en el fondo estaba preocupada por Whip de alguna forma no entendía que no volvería y que eso no ayudaría a k nuestro hermano que dejara a "esa mujer" ya que no podíamos entrometernos en sus asuntos amorosos… hace cuanto que no lo veía o si hace 1 año y 6 meses en la boda y aun así sus desplantes extraños ya no me importaban si estaba bien con Shermie que bien por el ahora yo tenía que ocuparme de otros asuntos mi graduación del grupo y Chris.. Mi amado _

Era una hermosa tarde cálida y bella kula tenía un día libre después de tantos eventos programas sesiones de fotos y demás a Chris se le ocurrió la ocasión perfecta para llevar a cabo sus planes ese era el día de su quinto aniversario como novios y él quería que fuera un día muy especial para ella después de todo era una ocasión muy importante para el…

_Eran las 8 de la noche por alguna razón chris insistió en tener una cita formal conmigo en vez de quedarnos en casa como siempre viendo una película ir a tomar un helado pero quería complacerlo esta vez, últimamente ha estado comportándose muy extraño conmigo incluso evitándome a veces no se comenzaba a asustarme que me rechazara o que a veces no quisiera estar conmigo tal vez quería a otra o ¿ya no me quería?..._

_Aun así trate de no pensar en ello me vestí con un hermoso vestido color rojo con múltiples olanes en la falda y algunas rosas con una hermosa caída además de una apertura a un lado enseñando la pierna cabello recogido y algunos caireles sueltos con una rosa por tocado._

-one-chan te ves hermosa

- gracias Candy jeje pero fuiste tú y athena quien me ayudaron a escogerlo y arreglarme así que debo agradecerles a ustedes

- no te apures kula-chan te ves preciosa lo importante es que te diviertas con chris-kun jeje y no se te ocurra regresar temprano

- ok muchas gracias athena-chan

- y por si quieren estar solos me iré con foxy a la casa de athena-san juju…

- Candy- san… aun no puedo creer que sea ayudante de mi hermano y mi cuñada según él no le gustaba las chicas pervertidas

- athena-han que mala no soy tan pervertida… creo..

- jeje tranquilas y Candy no creo que sea necesario..

- ñam porque según máxima-kun ya eres cancha reglamentaria no? Estas en edad de merecer y..

Athena y kula- CANDY! BASTA

-jeje ok ok- dijo poniendo las manos enfrente de ella para que no la golpearan pero tocaron el timbre

Kula-chan se despidió tomo su bolso y fue abrió y ahí estaba Chris mirando al piso vestido de traje esperándola recargado en el cofre de su auto deportivo con una mano en el bolsillo y en la otra tenía un hermoso ramos de rosas y narcisos levanto la mirada lentamente y encontrarse con la poseedora de su corazón que se veía hermosa con ese vestido entallado en la parte superior y con ese increíble escote y apertura hasta el muslo se veía arrolladora no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando ella se aproximaba hasta el auto

-Hola te ves hermosa

-Gracias chris-kun- chris le abrió la puerta del auto para después irse

No hablaron mucho durante el viaje llegaron a un restaurante muy lujoso en donde se aproximaron a una mesa algo privada donde solo estaban ellos dos al principio kula estaba algo nerviosa no es algo que acostumbraran a hacer juntos y completamente solos… pero aun así la noche había sido agradable cenaron tuvieron una charla muy agradable y

-¿Quieres bailar?

-Si

Teníamos una pista de baile pequeña para nosotros solos había una canción lenta solo puse mis manos sobre su cuello y recargue mi cabeza en su pecho…

-sabes si lo piensas así fue como nos conocimos…

-si ha pasado mucho tiempo… sabes has mejorado mucho bailando antes te era muy difícil no pisarme- pude notar que él se ponía algo serio ¿se abría enojado?- jeje no te enojes solo era una pequeña broma

- tienes razón.. Sabes tal vez no te merezca o tal vez no sea digno para ti tu sabes lo suficientemente bueno pero..

- chris-kun no digas cosas tan frías y sin sentido yo no he dicho ni insinuado nada de eso yo te am

-sabes tal vez sería mejor terminar con esto…- se separó lentamente de kula

Kula estaba intentado no llorar acaso solo la había invitado para eso irse de su lado ella solo podía mirar al piso

-Chris-kun que quieres decir con eso…terminaras conmigo pensé que nos queríamos que estaríamos juntos siempre y- ya no pudo aguantar más unas pequeñas lagrimas empezaban a salir y mojar sus mejillas lentamente

A chris solo se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa a veces kula podía malinterpretar las cosas tan fácilmente la tomo del mentón y la beso calmadamente la acerco hasta el la tomo por la cintura mientras metía su lengua en su boca sigilosamente y la apretaba más contra su cuerpo acariciaba su mejilla y kula no se atrevía a hacer nada más que corresponder el beso sin tocarlo con las manos chris paso a acariciar suavemente su cabello para después tomar su cara con su mano para profundizar más el beso que se había tornado más rápido y desesperado por parte de kula se separaron lentamente y la abrazo dulcemente le beso la oreja y le susurro lentamente

-tontita je tu sabes que te amo más que a nadie en este mundo pero no me refería a eso cuando te dije que terminaría con esto…. No te dejaría ir por nada del mundo…

-entonces..

- pronto lo sabrás por el momento será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí..- le limpio las lagrimas

Después de eso fueron a un paseo por un carruaje kula seguía algo insegura aun así no le impido pasársela bien con chris besándolo cada vez que podía y no dejaba de abrazarlo estaba muy asustada no quería perderlo finalmente bajaron en un parque recorrieron el lugar bajo la luz de la luna y a lo lejos se podía ver unas pequeñas lanchas…

-¿quieres dar un paseo?

- pero no sabemos de quien es y si se molestan

- vamos estamos solos… y si te caes yo te rescato no hay problema

Kula solo rio y asintió subieron el empezó a remar disfrutando de los sonidos de la noche viendo la luz de la luna reflejada en el lago poder disfrutar de su compañía y estar juntos solos pues era muy raro ya que siempre eran interrumpidos por alguien… no pudo evitar reír al recordar cuando apenas salían y k de la nada apareció en la misma sala de cine para sentarse entre ellos 2 fulminar a chris con la mirada y abrazarla posesivamente susurrándole a chris que no se acercara a su hermanita a veces k podía ser tan infantil…

-De que te ríes?

-nada solo recordaba cuando nos sacaron de la sala del cine por tu pelea con k

- si ese día se quedó mudo cuando te pedí que fueras mi novia.. jaja jamás voy a olvidar la expresión en su cara cuando me dijiste que sí y nos vio besándonos hiso que esos golpes valieran la pena… por cierto que es de el

- amm nada ya se consiguió una vida creo que tiene novia o algo asi y vive con ella

- wow enserio siempre pensé que nunca nos dejarían en paz parecía estar muy enamorado de ti

No pude reprimir la gran carcajada que se avecinaba reí tanto que me dolió el estómago- el…. Jajaja… enamorado de mi…jajaja que te hace pensar esa locura

-pues quien no lo haría eres preciosa.. Sabes a veces sentía miedo de que el pudiera ganarse tu corazón antes que yo… algunas veces hasta celos de que el pudiera estar tan cerca de ti todo el tiempo y yo solo en pocas ocaciones

-chris-kun te quiero no tenías por qué preocuparte el solo es mi hermano mayor o al menos esa es la relación que según el teníamos para mí era un compañero

-hmp.. bien vamos ya es tarde

Sin darme cuenta llegamos a la orilla bajamos.. El me abrazo y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro…

-Por favor prométeme que no lo veras.. que te quedaras conmigo… que no lo volveras a amar almenos no como lo haces conmigo

-Chris- kun pero que…

_El me beso desesperadamente sus manos tocaban lentamente mi cintura una bajaba lentamente hacia mi muslo la otra hacia el borde de mi pecho solté un gemido pequeño inconscientemente y él se detuvo_

-perdón a veces no sé qué me pasa debo admitir que me siento algo celoso aun

- ¿de qué?

- de ese idiota perdón kula pero siempre supe que lo querías… que tu primer beso fue con el aun no me quito la estúpida idea de que aún lo quieres de esa forma

- chris –kun- solo le sonreí lo abrace por el cuello él me iba a besar pero le puse un dedo en sus labios deteniéndolo- te amo solamente a ti…- nos abrazamos y nos fuimos a casa quería ver una película con él a solas en casa después de todo nunca nos dejaban terminar de ver la película solos siempre llegaba alguien a interrumpir.

_Llegamos a su casa preparamos los bocadillos tuvimos que cambiarlos terminados algo empapados nos mojamos en el parque jugando en el lago y después empezó a llover convirtiéndose en una tormenta… como no tenía ropa chris me presto una camisa muy larga y un suéter decidí no usar el pantalón porque me vería ridícula me quedaba muy grande así que fui hacia la sala ahí estaba el sentado esperándome fui hacia él y me acurruque entre sus brazos._

-kula que haces y el pantalón

- ha es que me quedaba muy grande y me lastimaba- mentí pero no quería ponerme esa cosa- achu..

- ya ves traviesa ya te has resfriado- se levantó y subió la calefacción- bien ya está espero que así no te enfermes- la rodeo con un gran cobertor y la atrajo hacia el en un abrazo

La película pasaba y sentían mucho calor por los suéteres y cobija.. chris se quitó su suéter para dárselo a kula que había tirado la cobija y quitado su sueter

-Toma

-He no hace calor

-He dicho que te lo pongas hace mucho frio y… kula… tienes mojada la playera… te quedaste con tu ropa interior mojada…

-he- me tape el pecho se podía ver mi brasier rojo- porque miras ahí que creías que me iba quedar desnuda de abajo solo con tu ropa

- bueno pues- chris se rasco la mejilla sonrojado no sabía que decir- como se a para eso te di el suéter y el pantalón ahora vuelve a vestirte- le arrojo más ropa

- no- se la aventó de regreso- asi estoy bien hace calor

- kula afuera está lloviendo y esta helado

- bueno yo puedo hacer hielo y resistir bajas temperaturas no veo diferencia- de pronto estábamos sobre el sillón forcejeando por la ropa después de eso chris termino encima de kula.

- chris –kun yo estoy bien no te preocupes

- no no lo entiendes no estarás bien no podre cuidarte

-jeje pero de que hablas tontito

_Chris se abalanzo contra mi besándome tranquilamente me sostuvo entre sus brazo para mi solo era como un jugueteo pero…_

_Empezó a recargar más su peso contra mí me besaba más apasionadamente paso de mi boca a besar mi cuello mientras comenzaba a masajearme lentamente uno de mi pechos desabrochaba cuidadosamente la playera lamia el borde de mis senos masajeaba mis muslos y para después besarme desesperadamente yo solo me aferraba a él y empezaba desvestirlo hasta que por fin quedamos los dos en ropa interior en el sillón el tocaba cuidadosamente mi cuerpo creo que no quería asustarme pero en mis adentros yo lo deseaba profundamente solo me limitaba a decirle entre gemidos que lo amaba y corresponder sus caricias…._

_(No sabía que me pasaba sentía como algo poseía mi cuerpo sentía que algo hervía ansioso dentro de mí solo quería que ella fuera completamente mía su suave piel sus dulces susurros pronunciando lentamente mi nombre y que me amaba que podía ser mejor que ella correspondiéndome y cediendo ante mis deseos)_

_Chris le desabrochaba lentamente el brassier a lo que kula solo se tapó un poco sus pechos por alguna razón le daba vergüenza en el fondo se sentía un poco fea y no quería decepcionar a chris el solo sonrió al ver el tímido e inocente sonrojo de kula solo le susurro…_

- No te avergüences eres preciosa te amo….

Kula solo asentó con la cabeza y no le quedaban dudas quería estar con el de todas las maneras posibles chris le retiro lo que quedaba de ropa y ante el solo podía observar a la hermosa chica de cabello azulado la beso tiernamente el cuello lo lamio lujuriosamente hasta aproximarse a sus pechos donde succiono cuidadosamente su pezón rozado mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con la intimidad de kula…

-ah.. chris-kun que haces- dijo totalmente roja y agitada arqueaba lentamente la espalda

- ¿eh? Es que acaso no te gusta- le sonrreia picaramente

- no es eso es que ahhhhhh…- no podía controlarme nadie me había tocado de esa forma estaba muy avergonzada podía sentir su miembro duro contra una de mis piernas rozándolo así que decidí pagarle con la misma moneda lentamente puse mi nano cerca de su miembro y empecé a masajearlo de pronto se me vino una idea a la mente… iba a lamerlo..? así que lo empuje suave para dejarlo sentado en el sillón me acerque y le di la primera lamida estaba muy avergonzada lo introduje despacio en mi boca presionándolo suavemente y moviendo mi cabeza para empezar de arriba hacia abajo lo hice lo más rápido que pude y empezaba a escuchar sus gemidos pude notar como intentaba reprimirse pero al final se vino en mi boca me aleje y mire hacia arriba buscaba su mirada sostuve mi cabeza con mis manos

- que sucede ¿no te gusta?- algo había cambiado en su mirada parecía más la de orochi….él me sonrió me cargo y me beso lentamente acaricio mis pechos mientras yo me arqueaba por el placer que me provocaban sus caricias succiono mi cuello dejando pequeñas marcas rojas recorrió mis muslo abriendo mis piernas lentamente estaba empezando a ser más rudo en sus movimientos se recostó sobre mi mientras mis besos y caricias no paraban estábamos a punto de ser uno solo cuando chris se separó me cubrió con el cobertor y

- ves lo que provocas te dije que no me iba a detener…

- pero no importa yo lo quise así yo te deseo.. te amo ¿Que ocurre?

- si pero yo no quiero que sea de esta forma- se levantó y me dejo sola….

Empecé a llorar es que acaso no le guste lo suficiente mi sollozos se habían hecho más fuertes corrí hasta la secadora me vestí rápidamente tome mi abrigo y corrí hacia la puerta quería irme de ese lugar pero algo me detuvo chris me abrazaba por la espalda

-¿Qué haces? ¿ a dónde vas?

-Pues donde parece que voy a mi casa ya me quedo claro…

-¿he? A que te refieres

- tu no me quieres si ibas a "terminar con esto de una vez" lo hubieras hecho así no te sentirías culpable por tratar de usarme

-Eres una tonta anda si quieres llora más fuerte no importa

_Era suficiente empecé a llorar más ruidosamente trataba de despegarme de él y huir de ahí nunca pensé que se llegaría comportar como un idiota frente a mí me voltio trataba de abrazarme pero yo le daba golpes en el pecho para separarlo mi cara estaba llena de lágrimas pero logro besarme y abrazarme…_

-Perdón no quería que fuera de esta forma pero bueno…

_Subimos al auto me llevo a casa prácticamente me obligo a subirme bajamos el me pidió disculpas dijo que me amaba y que no quería tomarme de esa forma que esperaba que pudiera ser en una ocasión más especial y que quería que nuestra primera vez fuera más romántica estaba confundida y agradecida creo…_

-Por fin voy a hacer lo que quise desde un principio-

Beso mi frente y abrazo estábamos cerca de la entrada se arrodillo y

- ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

Solo sentí como abrí mis ojos sorprendida empecé a llorar de felicidad y me lance a abrazarlo hacia su cuello

-Si!- y ahí arrodillados nos besamos dulcemente mientras el sol comenzaba a salir ya eran las 8 de la mañana…

_Habían pasado dos meses desde nuestro compromiso al principio él fue muy cariñoso conmigo no veíamos casi todos los días y aunque ambos deseábamos estar juntos de otra forma siempre interrumpía foxy o Alexander tenían un gran atino para encontrarnos juntos en esa situación pero en ocasiones simplemente se detenía siempre decía que quería esperar hasta la luna de miel siempre sonrojado era tan lindo sin embargo últimamente ha dicho que quiere adelantar la fecha de la boda y contrario a lo que Alexander dijo se haría antes de mi graduación en secreto solo asistiría la familia y sería una pequeña ceremonia aun así sentía que se alejaba más de mi a veces no lo veía decía que tenía que arreglar cosas se complicaron las cosas incluso ya viva con él y había veces en las que no llegaba y ahí me quedaba yo sola acurrucada en su cama sola… un día antes de la boda paso toda la noche y tarde conmigo fue precioso y me pidió que lo besara como si fuera la última vez debo de admitir que aunque disfrute de la velada el que dijera eso me asusto un poco_

Shermie cada vez se volvía más insoportable hablaba de hacer publica nuestra "relación" y publica no sé qué más tonterías al final decidí que me iría ya no tenía sentido estar con esa no entendía la estúpida que solo la estaba usando me había enterado que kula se graduaba y que todos irían a verla pronto no sabía de qué se trataba pero quería verla y no quería que me viera así miserable y patético tal vez podría hacer que me aceptara… no creo que a shermie le importe que la deje después de todo ella siempre está diciendo que la desean todos y no sé qué más boludeces…)

_Por fin había llegado el día de la boda diana máxima y whip habían viajado hasta Japón solo para asistir a mi boda Candy estaba muy emocionada y me había ayudado a escoger mi vestido junto con athena aunque podía sentir que estaba nerviosa por el futuro del grupo y el enojo de su hermano por la decisión de adelantar la boda._

_Estábamos arreglando los últimos detalles athena y whip serían mis madrinas aunque whip iba más a regaña dientes ya que según ella esperaba que fuera "al rescate de k y estuviéramos juntos por siempre" aun así ya estaba ahí en el altar con hermoso vestido blanco muy grande con muchas rosas y pliegues parecía de princesa con una tiara llena de brillantes todo estaba adornad con rosas y narcisos. Por su parte Candy seria la niña de las flores al ser la menor de todas era algo gracioso ver a ella y momoko peleando por cuál de las 2 seria pero al final entrarían las 2 pero misteriosamente momo-chan se fracturo la pierna y ella no nos dijo como sucedió…._

Sentía como si me ocultaran algo todos fueron a Tokio cuando regrese a casa solo abrí la puerta y ahí estaba una nota, nos fuimos a tokio volveremos pronto hay comida en el refri te quiere whip….? Qué raro no le doy importancia me acomodo en el sillón prendo la tele y esta una de esas caricaturas melosas que le gustaban ver de pequeña a mi kula… tal vez pronto pueda tenerla entre mis brazos… donde está el condenado control me aproximo a la tele para cambiarlo pero… una carta… de tokio? Kula…

Hola todos como están espero que bien pues pronto será mi graduación y pues aunque desearía volver a vivir con ustedes una familia algo se ha presentado y no creo que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes…

NO VOLVERIA A CASA!...)

Quiero que sepan que los amo a todos y no he tomado esta decisión a la ligera yo me he comprometido con Chris

ESE BASTARDO…)

Me casare antes de lo esperado un mes antes de mi graduación del grupo espero que no se molesten conmigo por lo apresurado pero mi boda será pronto espero que puedan asistir aui les dejo la dirección y los boletos me gustaría que whip y diana-san me ayudaran con algunos preparativos los quiere kula diamond.

SU BODA!- tenía que estar ahí ahora entiendo porque tanta prisa por irse la boda seria mañana

_Ya habían pasado dos horas… donde estas chris…._

Me costó trabajo llegar hasta ahí pero no importaba no dejaría que ella fuera de alguien más….

O+o+o+o++o+o+o+o+o++o++o+o+o+o++o+o++o+o+o+o+o++o+o+o++o+o+o+o++o+o+o+o+o+o+

-Perdón kula pero tengo que arreglar algo antes…

Chris se encontraba lejos del lugar de la ceremonia… tenía un asunto pendiente con nameless a pesar de todo.. NEST habia vuelto k9999, angel, nameless bajo el nombre de neo NEST no sabían exactamente que buscaba su nuevo líder pero eso era secundario siempre y cuando les ayudara a obtener sus propias ambiciones… por alguna razón habían empezado a ir tras de kula es por ello que chris empezaba a evitarla para buscar pistas y ver quien la estaba atacando tal vez ella no se había dado cuenta pero el chico la había salvado en más de una ocasión de accidentes fatales o incluso de ser envenenada pero por fin ahí estaba frente nameless quería eliminarlo a toda costa para poder ser feliz junto a kula pero por que tenía que ser precisamente en ese día…

La pelea se hiso más larga de lo esperado chris odiaba admitirlo pero estaba agotado y por mucho que detestara ese poder tendría que usarlo aunque trajera la mayoría de las veces mas problemas… solo cerro los ojos con furia no quería usar su modo orochi pero si era por el bien de ella…

Chris corrió hasta nameless lanzando hacia el proyectiles de fuego purpura dando golpes desesperadamente para finalmente crear una barrera circular de fuego, dispararse a si mismo contra el oponente como bala humana provocando que el lugar donde estaban cayeran algunos escombros pero namelees había sido más rápido que él y había esquivándola mayoría de sus ataques causándole solo un daño pequeño. Aunque a nameless le había parecido divertido jugar con él durante un rato sabía que tenía que ponerse serio ahora que utilizaría orochi cosa que quiso desde un principio el había caído en la trampa asi que se apresuró a usar su arma más poderosa lanzo varias ráfagas de fuego que chris esquivo con facilidad dándole un fuerte golpe contra la barbilla y lanzándolo hacia las pocas paredes que quedaban destrozándolas y dejándolo ahí tirado chris corrió hacia los escombros para por fin eliminarlo pero nameless creo una columna de fuego a su alrededor que cubriendo un área de gran tamaño dejándole un gran daño a chris dejándolo arrodillado ante el chris trato de pararse pero fue recibido con una llama en forma de ángulo hacia sus proximidades… chris reunió fuerzas que no sabía que tenía para así poder utilizar el poder de orochi haciendo levitar a nameless propinándole una serie de golpes fatales.. Ambos acabaron agotados chris cayó al suelo semi inconsciente sonriendo por fin todo había acabado…

-Aaa buen trabajo nameles pobrecito ha quedado agotado… hola chris-kun valla pero si eres mas apuesto de lo que me habían dicho

- tu.. Que haces aquí..

- yo.. jeje me hubiera gustado que encontrarnos de otra forma pero ni modo tú tienes algo que me pertenece mi querido – se aproximó hacia él y tomo la energía de orochi que le quedaba dejando moribundo a chris- bien ya está.. Lástima hubieras sido un buen amante pero no puedo dejar que sigas por ahí entrometiéndote no- se le dibujo una sonrisa malévola en la cara tomo por el mentón a chris lamio lujuriosamente la sangre que caía de su cuello mientras chris lo veía con furia esto lo divirtió de sobremanera y le dio un beso apasionado introduciendo su lengua por la fuerza pudo sentir el rechazo del chico pero esto no le importo aunque incluso este lo hubiera mordido para después apuñalarlo y huir de ahí

- Ash… algún día me las paga…

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Abrí las puertas del lugar con tanta fuerza que casi se rompen iba a ir tras de ella pero solo la vi ahí tan hermosa como siempre bajo la luz que pasaban sobre los ventanales llorando acurrucada en diana que rayos había pasado solo sé que después de eso todos se fueron mirándome extrañados pero whip fue la única que se me acerco y me susurro

-ni pierdas esta oportunidad… no vayas a hacer una estupidez…- solo pude ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro…

_No sabía que hacer o pensar todo era nublado solo podía llorar me cambie y fui hacia el apartamento solo iría por mis cosas ya no quería explicaciones estaba claro que él me había plantado suena el teléfono tal vez sea diana no querrá que haga alguna locura…_

-Bueno quien habla

-Buenas tardes hablo del hospital general Aiiku buscamos a la señorita kula diamond

- ella habla que sucede

- pues al parecer su prometido chris y… hola …?

_Deje tirado todo solo fui al hospital llame a diana, Candy, athena…_

Para ese entonces las heridas de chris habían empeorado ya era de noche estaba semi inconsciente y lo único que podía hacer era gritar con todas sus fuerzas pidiendo ver a kula la cual entro esquivando a las enfermeras lo tomo de las manos

-Chris dime que paso que te hicieron- empezó a llorar descontroladamente al ver el estado de su amado

-No llores – limpio sus lágrimas le dolía que las cosas no hubieran salido como había planeado- kula escúchame bien no tengo mucho tiempo

-No digas eso.. yo te esperare…. Te recuperas verdad estaremos juntos siempre verdad no lo has olvidado

Chris solo pudo sonreír ante esa idea pero solo quería calmar un poco a kula quería despedirse bien de ella- lamento no poder hacerlo pero prométeme que serás feliz siempre incluso si conoces a alguien mas…- antes de que kula protestara la tomo suavemente de la cara acarició sus mejillas por mucho que le doliera sabía que ese sería el fin, la beso.. Ambos trataron de disfrutarlo lo más posible kula se acercaba más a el acariciaba su cabello su pecho quería que el tiempo se detuviera se separaron por la falta de aire y

-Te amo kula siempre lo hare…

-Chris… CHRIS!- me abalancé hacia su cuerpo sin vida solo pude llorar encima suyo sintiendo como Candy y diana trataban de separarme de el mientras me aferraba con mas fuerza lloraba incontroladamente las enfermeras ya no pudieron hacer nada por el irónicamente había muerto a la misma hora que nos conocimos… en la misma fecha… él me dijo adiós.. y jamás volveríamos a estar juntos… se suponía que a estas horas deberíamos estar en nuestra luna de miel…

**Bueno pues esto ha sido todo reconozco que me quedo muy largo y espero no haya quedado chafa jeje gracias por los reviews y espero que sigan apoyando al fanfic bueno.. byebye**

**Kula Diamond Neko.**


	11. Capitulo 11:Un nuevo comienzo

**Capítulo 11: Un nuevo comienzo**

La dama de hielo ella recorre todos los días el cementerio para quedar frente una tumba sentarse adornarla con todo tipo de flores diario y hablar un rato frente a la lápida a muchos esa escena daba miedo… con solo posarse en ese lugar empezaba a sentirse un fuerte frio soplando y poco a poco caían copos de nieve entre más tiempo permaneciera ella en ese lugar más grandes se hacían pero antes de que se convirtiera una gran tormenta helada paraba de repente mientras ella se alejaba del lugar….

Muchos evitaba ir a la misma hora que ella ya sea por miedo o precaución nunca sabrían cuánto duraría así después del incidente decidí que lo mejor sería vigilarla así tuviera que seguirla siempre…Una vez más abrí la boca demás y la deje más dolida de lo que estaba… pero yo que iba saber que había muerto soy un cretino como puede decirle que no la amaba y que solo era una simple diversión para el por eso la dejo plantada… a veces no sé por qué hago tales estupideces después de lo ocurrido nadie quería separarse de ella pero todo el día encerrada en el departamento de chris le haría mal no dejaba que nadie se acercara a ese lugar no quería asistir a sus ensayos Alexander tenia a SNK News encima después de las estupideces de shermie…

O+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o++ Flash Back o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+oo+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Después de varios esfuerzos para apartar un poco de kula de chris y sacarla del cuarto Alexander trato por todos los medios para llevársela a otro lugar sin embargo… ya era tarde todas las salidas y entradas del hospital estaban llenas de reporteros que habían sido guiados por la maliciosa de shermie…

-Bien señorita shermie cuéntenos que sabe usted sobre blum-san

-bueno pues digamos que la muchacha no es tan pura y casta como todos creen bueno después de verla bailar esa clase de canciones queda claro no

-¿a qué se refiere?

- a que sabiendo que es una idol ella tiene un prometido el cual está en este hospital y por si fuera poco tiene un amante!

-fin del flash back+++++++++++++++

Sabía que dejarla no sería tan fácil pero porque dañar a kula ella no tenía la culpa después de eso la foto que había tomado máxima mientras la besaba en los camerinos había sido difundida por todos los medios posibles creando con ello un gran escándalo… aun así kula se la pasaba de los ensayos al cementerio y de ahí a su departamento…

_Athena-chan… era la primera a quien dejaba entrar al departamento después de todo le debía mucho a ella y Alexander por apoyarme en este momento difícil al final accedí a dejarla vivir conmigo y dormiríamos juntas me acurrucaba con ella para dormir junto con Candy venia de vez en cuando ya que empezaba a vivir con Alexander-sama así que ahí estábamos noche tras noche con athena-san que había empezado a tener sueños raros y hacia cosas indebidas aun así … ya no me importa nada… si es athena-chan está bien… no?... creo que esta vez será una de esas noches…_

-Te amo realmente… te deseo…- _siempre era igual… ella me tomaba entre sus brazos se acomodaba en mi pecho y… terminaba besándome y encimando su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras tocaba mi cuerpo algo extrañada no sabía exactamente que quería de mi para después retirarla lentamente de mi cuerpo y abrazarla contra mi pecho._

Debo de admitir que había comenzado a espiarla no en entendía que ocurría pero siempre veía a alguien encima de mi kula por las noches me acerque más y pude ver a.. athena…. Decirle a mi kula que la deseaba… porque no la detenía… porque no la quitaban de encima aun así esa escena era bastante… PERO EN CARAJOS PIENSO ATHENA ESTA MEDIO DORMIDA TRATANDO DE VIOLAR A KULA! O es que ella lo disfrutaba no no puede ser así lo de chris le afecto demasiado…)

-kyo-kun te amo-_ athena-san por fin lo dijo finalmente eso me lastimo un poco pero porfin me hiso entender que eso no era correcto ni sano para athena-chan no entiendo sus sueños pero sería mejor pararlo…_

_Al siguiente día le conté lo sucedió en los últimos 15 días athena-chan muy avergonzada se despidió de mí y solo nos veíamos en los ensayos… es una lástima de cierta forma me hacia revivir pocos de los momentos que vive con chris… enfermo no? Solo quería sentirme amada por el de nuevo… una vez más… Pero me sentía muy sola… pero solo era mi culpa había aislado de todos…_

"La gente siempre piensa que lo más doloroso es perder a quien amas. Pero la verdad es que perderse sí mismo en el proceso de amar a alguien demasiado, olvidándote de quién eres, es mucho peor."

-¿Vamos porque no? Sería bueno para esos dos… además no pasara nada malo…

-No No NO tiene una gran bocota solo le traerá problemas…

- por favor se cuidaran además no lo quieres rondando por aquí molestándote a ti y a máxima no?

O+o++o+

Otros día mas una vez más llegar al departamento de chris… lidiar con entrevistas… fingir alegría… mentiras… toda mi vida estaba llena de ellas.. mentir cada día de mi relación con chris… mentir sobre k decir que ambos eran de mi familia… primo.. hermano mayor que importa ya… la foto… mi color natural es azul no castaño… aquella chica tenia color castaño… obviamente era una back dancer que siempre nos acompaña… me había rebajado a eso solo no quería perjudicar a Alexander él podía hacer ya lo que quería conmigo y mi vida privada no hay razón para vivir… quiero estar sola…

Sola estoy nunca hay nadie en mi habitación yo la única soy con la oscuridad yo me puedo confesar… Las nubes grises son la monotonía me canso al salir la luz del sol y el color de la noche cambio todo de se ve en distorsión y aun así yo continuaré amándote no quiero ver ya nada más… no necesito a nadie … no hay respeto para mi.. soy patética…quiero sola por siempre estar cuando a casa voy en soledad estoy joven soy y perdí mi razón de vivir una vez sentí amor pero yo lo perdí ya no queda nada en mí que puedo hacer ahora que tonta soy no llorare mas nadie me podrá hacer llorar…

-oh blum- sama esa canción es muy triste no es muy tu estilo

- jeje lo pero…-así estoy hoy y todos los días desde que él se fue-quería probar cosas nuevas…

- sooka y cuando se hará tu último concierto hemos escuchado que ha sido aplazado o cancelado

- mm he decidido que quiero permanecer más tiempo con todo mi público después de todo solo tengo 18 así que … porque no permanecerr más tiempo..

- oooo y no sera acaso porque ya no tienes relaciones amorosas con alguien en especial

- he? A que se refiere May Lee-san

-a la comprometedora foto que shermie –san nos proporiono

Alexander- creo que eso ya quedo claro no ya hemos dando las explicaciones correspondientes y..

-pero no hemos escuchado la versión de kula-sama además no hay registro de ningún hermano biológico verdad además esa canción tan triste nya me hace pensar que hay algo más…o pero por el momento iremos a comerciales…

_No puede ser nos han descubierto…_

Alexander- que tratas de hacer…

May lee- yo nada solo trato de llegar hasta la verdad ademas sabes que todo esto solo es negocio nya si me disculpas necesito arreglarme.. maquillaje!

-maldita mocosa

- bien volvemos en 3.. 2.. 1..

- ñe y kula –chan dime entonces que es eso de que no es tu hermano

- jajaja pues claro que no biológicamente pero él se hiso cargo de mi cuando mis padres murieron me a apoyado y salvado de muchas cosas y le estoy muy agradecida el es como mi hermano mayor… bueno no podría decirse que..

- te has enamorado de el

-él es un padre para mi…

- pero él es muy joven

- es por eso que le digo hermano-desu jeje se enoja si lo hago sentir viejo es algo vanidoso sabes a pesar de ser tan serio es todo un don juan es por ello que no lo dejamos acercarse a las bailarinas mira que hacer eso en mi camerino es un pillin juju- cuando lo vea lo mato como se le ocurre tomar fotos-

- ya veo y ese tal

- oh pero se nos ha acabado el tiempo en el programa bueno nos veremos en tora emicion bye bye

Blum- bye bye chicos!

Mary lee- hey espera yo

Alexander- sayonara

May- yo tengo que saber

Athena- bye! Los quiero

May- tengo que preguntar hey!

-Bien corte gracias por el trabajo bien hecho chicos

-Gracias adiós

_Esa may lee podía ser tan pesada y venenosa a la vez desde cuando era tan amiga de shermie Alexander dijo que fue una buena salvada de mi parte pero que la próxima vez lo dejara hablar a el ahora tendríamos que inventar la muerte de mis padres ficticios -.-u después de eso me dirigí a el departamento ya no había mucho que hacer ahora Alexander y diana tenía mucho papeleo para arreglar mi graduación había sido cancelada decidí que si me saturaba de trabajo pensaría menos en el… he? Una nota en mi puerta?_

Hi! Kula- onechan espero que estés mejor por razones que no puedo explicar no puedo estar contigo el cuartel me tiene muy ocupada máxima y diana no sé qué rayos habrán hecho o donde se fugaron esta vez así que tuvimos que enviar a alguien más a cuidarte llévense bien vale cuídense bien uno al otro y los quiero mucho no tiene a donde ir n donde vivir asi que espero que se sepan entender..

Te quiere whip-onechan

Te quiere… esa frase le daba cierto escalofrió a kula siempre que ella escribía algo así significaba que había planeado algo u ocultando algo que le involucraba o le importaba saber…

-Hola sé que whip-san te ha enviado y espero que te sientas cómodo o cómoda con mi… go…

- muchas gracias kula-onesan … espero que me hayas perdo..

-K QUE HACES AQUÍ! QUITATE LA ROPA DE CHRIS ¬¬!

- a perdón es que se me ha mojado la mía y me quedaba perfecta la verdad no pensé que te enfadaras conmigo pero si quieres me desvisto ahor- se iba quitando cada pieza de ropa

- ni te atrevas así está bien ya no importa.. Cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar…

- no sé cuánto tiempo piensas estar encerrada tu sola aquí

- como sea necesitamos reglas.. amm.. Buscaras trabajo no quiero a un vago por compañero

- heee no soy un vago… del todo…

- segundo no te acercaras a mi habitación por nada si acaso tocaras si se te ofrece algo

- dirás la de chris no?

- tercero esto no es un motel así que ni se te ocurra meter a tu amiguita shermie por aquí ni a ninguna de tus mujerzuelas…

- no te preocupes he terminado con ella y solo tengo ojos para ti

-…. Muy gracioso K deja esos juegos tontos ya no tengo 13 ni tu 16 entiendes compórtate como el hombre de 21 que eres…

-… hmp está bien no hare tonterías…

- bien supongo que luego te enviaran tus cosas y hay comida en el refri buenas noches…

Después de eso ella se fue a su habitación… no sé porque dije eso pero el solo hecho de volver a estar a su lado me hacía tan feliz pero a la vez era tan tortuoso… no se por qué pero se me hacía muy difícil pensar como acercarme a ella y ganarme su confianza y su corazón de nuevo… estaría en la habitación de huéspedes a un lado... poda escuchar como cada prenda de su ropa caía lentamente cuando se desvestía para después ir a la ducha… no sé si era eso o simplemente… era una cruel ilusión en mi mente paso un gran silencio sollozos… pobre de verdad lo extrañaba tanto… hasta que se quedó dormida no sabía qué hacer ni como animarla… pronto escucho algo raro…

_Chris-kun eres tú a dónde vas…_

Se encontraban en un cuarto oscuro kula y chris-kun estaban solos chris le sonrió cálidamente la tomo de la mano por un instante y después se fue hacia una gran salida iluminada…

_Te he echado de menos hey espera chris!_

El se detuvo un instante.. pero por más que corría kula no se podía acercar mas no se había dado cuenta pero unas largas ramas carmesí se habían aproximado hacia ella tomando sus piernas y una de sus manos la única libre que tenía estaba estirada hacia chris

Adiós kula por favor cuídate mucho… te amo- chris atravesó la puerta

Las lágrimas de kula no paraban de salir tirando más fuerzas de las ramas para alcanzarlo y gritando con desesperación su nombre hasta sentir una punzada de dolor seguida por varias se le encajaban en ella grandes espinas por todo su cuerpo envolviéndola por completo tirándola al lado opuesto de chris…

No me importo nada abrí la puerta de una patada donde había quedado kula su cama estaba tendida se escuchaban sus gritos de dolor pidiendo ayuda y buscando a chris el crujir de sus uñas rasgando algo desesperadamente .. veo a todos lados… el ropero… que hace ella ahí…

Nadie más sabía pero a kula se le había dado la manía de dormir ahí desde que la habían dejado sola entre los muchos abrigos y trajes del chico… eso la tranquilizaba de cierta forma y le permitía dormir aunque sea un buen rato…

La saque con mucho trabajo ente los abrigos no dejaba de rasguñarme a quien se le ocurrió ponerle uñas postizas tan filosas la lleve hasta la cama y la sacudí fuertemente para despertarla ella seguía llorando y hablaba de que chris había estado ahí pobrecilla me rompía el corazón verla de esa forma tan dolida… después de eso se acurrucó un poco conmigo y nos quedamos dormidos los dos juntos… por alguna razón no quería apartarme de ella no quería que se hiciera daño

_Ya era de mañana que hora era… donde estoy… he esta es mi amuada.. no recuerdo que fuera tan firme_

Kula presionaba repetidas veces un bulto no sabía que era pero no haría los ojos estaba algo cansada y la luz del sol le lastimaba

-hey hey que hayamos pasado la noche juntos no te da derecho a hacer eso..!

-eh?- después de abrir los ojos ahí estaba k muy sonriente solo en ropa interior y mi pijama estaba rasgada para como tenía la costumbre de usar el atuendo con el que iba pasar mi noche de bodas con chris el cual era muy corto de una tela delgada y transparente…- de que hablas que paso que haces aquí como que una noche- no sabía que hacer que pensar solo me tape con una de las cobijas…

- eh? Wow desde cuando usas ropa tan atrevida para dormir aún recuerdo tus batas con conejitos te veías tan linda o mira aquí hay una…-asi que no recordaba nada así que porque no divertirme un poco aún me debía eso de decir que era un don juan en televisión- por cierto eres una fierecilla en la cama

- eh? Como- ni a chris me le habia entregado no puede ser que había hecho a noche en medio de mi confusión se encimo en mí y sujeto con una de sus manos las misas y con la otra acariciaba mi rostro … beso mi mejilla hasta empezar a recorrer mi cuello mientras lo hacía con más fuerzas no podía creerlo de verdad cedi ante el… solo empecé a llorar y-está bien.. has lo que quieras aun si tomas mi cuerpo…

-eh? Ah no espera kula lo estas mal interprete. Kula lo siento yo….- HE QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA HACIENDO

-Pero jamás tendrás mi corazón- solo cerré los ojos y lloraba con más fuerza no quería saber que más haría después de eso

- yo yo lo siento lo siento solo estaba jugando perdón me pasé tratare de compensarlo- la abrece fuertemente le di un beso en la frente la ayude a levantarse ella me dijo que estaba bien que la dejara sola… después de eso me fui a prepararle el desayuno… estaba sentado en el comedor esperándola y de repente.. auch una tetera- oye que demonios te pasa

-mira lo que me hiciste idiota que va a pensar Alexander-sama cuando vea esto-kula tenía varias marquitas rojas por todo el cuello…

-a es eso tranquila yo se como quitártelas- fuimos al baño

- valla tan fácil se ve que tienes experiencia en eso

- emm… bueno yo

- no te preocupes no tengo que saberlo… sabes te eche de menos...

-hmp… yo también- la tenia contra el lavabo nuestras frentes estaban juntas y solo pude dedicarle por primera vez una sonrisa- vamos el desayuno se enfría…

**Bueno hasta aquí termina el capítulo espero le haya gustado espero sus comentarios y sigan leyendo el fic… byebye**

**Kula Diamond Neko**

**Pd. La cancion que canto kula era una combinación rara entre love is war y no more de vocaloid… espero que les gusten bye. Otra aclaración en el anterior en realidad era el 3 aniversario de kula y chris ella tienen 18 chris 22 y k 21…**


	12. Capítulo 12: ¿volverás a ser mía?

**Capítulo 12: ¿volverás a ser mía?**

Es que acaso aquella bella criatura que conocí y llegue a enamorarme había perdido las ganas de vivir…)

hmp… yo también- la tenía contra el lavabo nuestras frentes estaban juntas y solo pude dedicarle por primera vez una sonrisa- vamos el desayuno se enfría… espera que tienes en el cuello que son esas cicatrices

-Que más va a ser tus marcas te aprovechaste anoche no?- mentí… no quería que él se enterara…

-a mí no me engañas Diamond son de heridas… de tus armas de hielo… QUE LOCURA HAS ESTADO HACIENDO ESTOS DÍAS HE SE BIEN QUE TU LO HICISTE CONOSCO LAS CICATRICES QUE DEJAN TUS SABLES DE HIELO

-simplemente quería terminar con esto yo… lo amo demasiado… no quiero vivir sin el…- ya no sabía que hacer… tal vez tendría que empezar de cero una vez más… y de nuevo tení mi lado….

-hmp déjalo ya no hagas estupideces…- como podría ayudarla…. Solo pude abrazarla mientras ella sollozaba lentamente…

Una vez más Candy había hecho de las suyas no solo porque su carrera corría peligro como representante sino que nadie ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE se metía con KULA DIAMOND su hermana mayor favorita además de que tenía cuentas pendientes con shermie que esta ya había sacado boleto o mejor dicho 3? Mira que seducir descaradamente a Alexander y krizaldi esperar salirse con la suya y encima lo que le hiso a kula eso no se iba a quedar así haciendo caso omiso de los deseos de Alexander ella actuó por su cuenta.

Un día después de la aparición de kula en el programa de may lee salió un peculiar artículo, " K Dash en realidad era el novio de shermie" acusa a diamond por celos después de que el terminara su relación con ella y blum le quitara el público" el articulo hablaba de como su hermano (k) había vuelto con su pequeña hermana después de su tortuosa relación con shermie añadiendo por supuesto declaraciones falsas del chico y su vida privada involucrando a yashiro que muchos años atrás había sido amante de shermie y al final la dejo por causas desconocidas poniendo más cizañas en el asunto…

O+o+o+o

Después de salir humillada shermie… con su carrera colgando de un hilo… no podía creer que Candy hubiera resultado más venenosa que ella pero supongo que eso pasa cuando quieres proteger a alguien que amas sobrepasas todas las barrera y haces cosas de las que no te creías capas….

Aun así ya no tenía nada que hacer… la verdad es que con k solo era una simple obsesión que tenía la chica si por fin había aceptado la realidad k nunca la amaría de una forma incondicional y especial como solo se lo había demostrado aquel chico… pero que podría hacer… ella había sido la que se había comportado como una idiota varias veces con el… lo engaño una vez o varias pero el la perdono diciendo que las personas cometen errores y era por eso que el mundo era imperfecto pero eso lo hacía tan especial… que debíamos de aprender de estos errores y superarlo… el siempre tan amable… debía admitirlo lo extrañaba demasiado… como pudo creer que k podría reemplazarlo había intentado con varios chicos pero por alguna razón él era el que la atraía más será porque en ocasiones se hacia el difícil y era el único que la rechazaba pero de alguna forma siempre iba hacia ella… pero nunca supo porque tal vez para darle celos a diamond? Esa chiquilla siempre entrometiéndose primero k después CHRIS… esa zorra de ninguna manera permitiría que se quedara con su hermanito… si tan solo no hubiera aceptado a kula podía haber estado con chris hasta sus últimos días asistir a la boda o quien sabe que más pero por sus estupideces… la habían alejado de los únicos que consideraban como familia chris y su amado yashiro… hace cuanto no lo veía… que sería de él porque copero con Candy acaso había dejado de amarla … después de terminar con yashiro por un estúpido ataque de celos donde él estaba siendo demasiado amigable para su gusto con mai shiranui! A no…. Sin pensar las cosas y aunque el chico le dio explicaciones de que no pasaba nada de lo que ella pensaba prefirió ser irracional y terminar con el después de meditar la tontería que hiso el chico dijo que tenía suficiente de ella sus infidelidades y celos estúpidos… después de ese rechazo busco por todos los medios de darle celos andando con quien se le cruzara lamentablemente solo provoco que se hundiera más en su pozo de desesperación topando fondo con k y deteniendo ese ciclo loco que había creado ella sola pasando de un chico a otro sin ningún remordimiento… quería arreglar las cosas con yashiro pero ¿cómo?... yashiro.. te amo… por fin dejo salir había pasado horas discutiendo con yashiro en su departamento por el articulo volviéndose más violenta y agitada la pelea abriendo heridas del pasado ni siquiera sabían cómo terminaron tocando esos temas tan delicado que ninguno de ellos quería recordar

-no shermie no será como la última vez –

-Pero yo te amo… por favor vuelve conmigo nadie puede rellenar el vacío que has dejado en mi por favor te necesito…

-enserio porque yo no… he encontrado a alguien que de verdad me aprecia… porque no simplemente te vas a revolcar con alguien más por ahí

- a quien a tu gato viejo por favor sé que no has salido con nadie en años… yo te sigo queriendo - se aproximó a él lo tomo por sorpresa dándole un suave roce en sus labios… debía admitirlo siempre había estado locamente enamorado de ella pero… su orgullo había crecido demasiado como para ignorarlo… cada desprecio, engaño se había acumulado forjando en el chico una poderosa coraza que sería difícil de penetrar con un simple roce… la aparto bruscamente empujándola contra su escritorio…

-entiendo… con permiso me voy…. Adiós yashiro me temo que nunca nos volveremos a ver- se acercó lentamente al balcón para finalmente arrojarse al vacío…

-SHERMIE… SHERMIE…..-alcanzo a tomarla apenas shermie no dejaba de sacudirse violentamente quería que la soltara

-dejame déjame ya no te importo no ya no me necesitas estarás con alguien más verdad te enamoras de ella y me dejaras encontraste a alguien más eso me dijiste no ahora suéltame para terminar con mi patética existencia….- ella no dejaba de llorar mientras se resbalaba lentamente del amarre de yashiro la tomo más fuerte una vez a salvo la abrazo para después darle una fuerte bofetada y tomarla por los hombros agitarla- IDIOTA QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACES… COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER TAL ESTUPIDEZ… NO SABES QUE ERES LO QUE MAS AMO EN ESTE MUNDO….

Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir… ella simplemente se arrojó a sus brazos- yashiro por favor acéptame de nuevo aunque sea la última vez te lo ruego-

Yashiro la tomo delicadamente por la cintura le limpio cuidadosamente sus lágrimas le di un tímido beso en la frente- está bien pero será la última entendido- finalmente después de mucho tiempo unieron sus labios en un apasionado beso que parecía que nunca terminaría….

O+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

Después de eso fue una gran salvada para kula no la cual ya no tendría que inventar falsas escusas de cómo habían muerto sus padres por su parte k estaba hecho una furia pero no pudo hacer nada al respecto ya que le debía varias a Alexander y candy…. Un mes… después de eso parecía que kula estaba más animada que nunca pero en el fondo sabía que se estaba protegiendo a si misma con una coraza como antes llegando a ser infantil… cosa que en una idol no está mal pero preocupaba a candy solo ella sabía que aún le dolía mucho pero no quería molestarla de verdad kula-chan se estaba esforzando para ser feliz de nuevo

Tal vez lo deje en el escritorio o en mi bolsillo tal vez siempre olvido cosas todo el tiempo reflexiono sobre mis selecciones lo medito siempre medito mucho mis decisiones… poco a poco para que sea real poco a poco revivirá la felicidad es un dulce aroma que permanece en esta atmosfera esponjosa verdad dulces dulces dulces… caramelos caramelos amor de niña chicle chicle chicle lindo lindo amor de chicle dulce dulce suave suave amor de niña chicle chile amor de chicle todo el mundo quiero esto o aquello escuche tu proposición pero no tengo tiempo para atenderte porque soy una chica después de todo y atesoro el ahora

Kula había optado por usar más rosa vestidos pomposos y esponjosos volver a los conejitos comer dulces por montones moños y cosas lindas diciendo por ahí- si no crezco… estaré segura todos protegerán de mí y nadie se fijara en mi porque solo seré una chiquilla no? Como siempre seré una niña solo para ti K´ Dash siempre cuidaras de mi verdad – siempre decía eso cuando Alexander quería que vistiera de una forma más atrevida o bailara de la misma forma que antes o si alguien quería obligarla a algo o cuando diana o alguien más la regañaba por ser demasiado infantil lo hacía casi rogando mirándome con esos grandes ojos carmesís llorosos y brillantes solo podía dedicarle a ella una sonrisa- si mi pequeña siempre te protegeré-nuestra "relación" se había hecho cada vez más enferma me había convertido en su hermano mayor oficial declarándome como su tutor ante los medios había veces que simplemente no podíamos estar solo ella se me acercaba inocentemente y me decía cosas como- oni-chan te quiero ne me compras un helado verdad… y ese vestido y ese oso vamos a la feria quiero divertirme-con eso y teniendo encima de mí a whip y Alexander que siempre me amenazaban con que no le tocara ni un pelo y me asegurara de que estuviera bien…o tal vez eso ni siquiera me importaba.. tan solo quería permanecer a su lado aunque no pudiera tocarla como quisiera temía ser brusco con ella asustarla y perder la oportunidad de ya no pasar otra noche a su lado… es verano las lluvias se han intensificado llegando junto con ella truenos y relámpagos fuertes.. Desde este entonces…

Era una noche oscura y fría… todas las calles están completamente vacías la luz se había ido se oían sollozos y lentos pasos hacia la habitación de...

-eh? Que haces aquí… que quieres… que pasa dime- porque lloraba solo sé que se sentó en la cama y se acurruco junto a mi

-yo… yo… por favor no me dejes sola..

-eh a que te refieres… no entiendo dime que te pasa

- estoy asustada por favor… duerme conmigo esta noche…

-eh?... O/O pero no kula está mal… no espera yo porque tienes- no sé por qué me hacía del rogar si era una de las cosas que más había deseado en mucho tiempo sin embargo… y si se le iba la mano en medio de la noche y si terminaba… aprovechándose de ella…?

- por favor onii-chan te quiero eres el único que puede protegerme…-

Después de eso hemos estado durmiendo durante… creo que todas las noches seguidas nunca me decía que tenía pero el solo hecho de que ella me dijera que me quería y ver una esperanza de que ella me volviera amar era suficiente para desarmarme y sucumbir a sus deseos…

Kula y K habían vuelto a tener una relación más unida para kula era su querido hermano.. para k… ella era una de las criaturas más hermosas cariñosas y alegres que había conocido al principio solo esperaba el día en el que ella despertara y pudieran estar juntos.. Pero por cuanto tiempo… sería mejor actuar ahora… o seguir con la chica sumergida en su mundo, fantasías y su carreara como idol melosa.

Que podría pasar si caminamos juntas por este lugar si tomas mi mano y nos dirigimos al centro de esta ciudad a contar las estrellas dome que te pasa por favor escúchame ya no llores todo pronto pasara solo necesitas seguir adelante las soluciones pronto llegaran que divertido es siempre que tu aplaudes cuando no lo haces aburrido se vuelve en mi ritmo actual pronto tú te perderás.. ey yey ya verás tu mente se abrirá.. pom pom sigue igual poco a poco lo sentirás todo lo que que tengo es amor por ti pom pom ya lo se lo bueno que eres we we we we me haces feliz vamos a aplaudir vamos a sonreír anímate a bailar y sonreír no lo pienses más y suéltate a seguir este ritmo

Debo admitir que aunque a veces me desespera y llega a exasperarme por su comportamiento cada vez infantil verla con vestido de colegiala con dos colitas y orejitas de gatito bailando y cantando era realmente encantador no sé qué me gustaba más de ella su faceta de niña linda y juguetona o la mujer madura y decidida que había dejado ir como un verdadero idiota al lado de chris…

-bien eso es todo por el día de hoy kula-chan

-si gracias a todos por su trabajo!- se fue directo hacia k lanzándose a sus brazos- ne k- onii-chan ahora que he terminado saldrás conmigo verdad- se acercó más a el rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

-EHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SALIR… UNA CITA…-todos se exaltaron al ver la proposición de kula

-eh? Hmp… pero que dicen ella solo es una….-que le diría no quiero lastimarla

- k.. kun…k onichan… ya sé que nunca podría gustarte solo soy una chiquilla…- decía un más seria de lo acostumbrado

-oh no no llores yo…-ahora sí que he metido la pata bien hecho cerebro

- pero por eso te quiero tanto k oni-chan ven se hace tarde jeje- se fue saltando a cambiarse soltando una risita infantil antes de dejarlo ahí parado un tanto confundido…

-no quiero ser su oni-chan para siempre….- por fin lo dejo salir… apenas audible… estaba decidido ya no quería ser solamente un paño de lágrimas en la cual la chica podría ir a llorar de vez en cuando cada vez que tenía miedo o recordaba a chris … ser el chico que carga sus pesadas compras o irla a alentar cada vez que iban a visitar la tumba de chris… quería que lo volviera a ver con otros ojos pero como lograrlo… solo habían pasado… 3 meses desde que se mudó con ella y no sabía ni que hacer…

No sabía cómo había terminado ahí…. Estaban en una heladería… alguna vez han visto bob esponja cuando están en la caverna de los súper pequeñines… pues así era ese lugar lleno de arcoíris, cosas rosas y melosas hasta hartarse tal vez incluso 10 veces más… era una heladería

-nya por fin puedo comer un helado … después de tanto tiempo jeje- a kula le gustaba mucho este lugar secretamente espiaba a rock Howard acompañado siempre de janet… aunque su apariencia fuera ruda y seductora su corazón aún seguía siendo en parte de una niña arrastrando junto a ella al pobre de rock a este tipo de lugares kula odiaba admitirlo pero una vez mas sentía celos de janet pero esta vez no era por el chico con el que estaba sino que ella deseaba poder dar paso a un romance igual como lo tenían ella y howard…

-pero de que hablas n el estudio te comiste 10 litros por lo menos… y he…

-toma vamos prueba un poco te va a gustar

-no los dulces son para mujeres… solo para chiquillas los hombres de verdad no comemos cosas dulces

-he…? Vamos k-onisan solo un poco por favor…Candy Candy Candy Candy Candy love…

-deja de cantar esa cancioncita insoportable tuya…. Y NADA DE K-ONICHAN HE TENIADO SUFICIENTE- grito mientras le dio un fuerte y resonante golpe en la mesa ya no podía más con esta fachada realmente estaba irritado solo quería salir de ahí…

- ya veo entiendo… lamento ser una molestia para ti pero ya no quiero ser más una carga… yo yo- kula estaba totalmente avergonzada todos volteaban a verlos y ella solo agachaba la cabeza

Hay no la haría llorar de nuevo… otra vez no - no kula he perdón yo me desespera el lugar podríamos irnos-

-como quieras- se fueron ahí con kula cabizbaja caminado por ahí de la mano de k sin rumbo visitaron tiendas varios puestos de comida pero kula no parecía reaccionar ni emocionarse estaba muy cabizbaja

K se sintió mal por ella así que decidió animarla- y si tenemos una cita…

-he? Pero que dices tontito tu eres mi hermano- eso irrito un poco a k pero no quería ponerla más triste-Pero si quieres saldremos a donde quieras jeje-

- pues ami me parece una maravillosa idea oni-chan ninguno de los 2 ha salido en una cita así que me parece una buena oportunidad-

-WHIP? De donde saliste- estaba frente a ellos dándole una gran sonrisa agarrada fuertemente del brazo de krizaldi

-no lo se whip que tal si k vuelve a ser un cretino con la pequeña

-oji-san! Te extrañe mucho o debería decirte oto-san ahora- kula se lanzó a darle un gran abrazo

-hola pequeña hey no me digas así no soy tan viejo como para ser tu tío … oto-san porque sería tu padre?

-bueno es que ahora que estas casado con diana bueno ella siempre a estado conmigo y la veo como mi madre así que tú debes ser mi padre y somos una gran familia no genial ahora tengo una familia y 3 hermanos...

- hermanos?

- si whip, candy y … k

-¡ATHENA! Jujuju es como de la familia ahora vallan a divertirse y k cuídala bien vale…-espero que k no se haya dado cuenta le dio un empujón a la feliz pareja… y desparecieron

-eh? Oto-san máxima… u.u oye k se me ha ocurrido y si vamos a la feria he? Acaso no te gustaría ir amm.. no se parque feria que lugar no odias…

-...-era difícil decidir- que tal si vamos a comprarle algo a Candy he notado que está enojada contigo desde que le reclamaste por haberme metido en el conflicto con shermie

- he como lo supiste…

-solo bromeaba era un presentimiento pero me lo has confirmado… en parte es mi culpa asi que porque no vemos cosas…

De pronto se volvió una atmosfera muy agradable ambos platicaban y se comportaban como una pareja muy tierna

-Ne crees que le guste esto acaso ahhh… eso fue un rayo …

-eh? No como sea… no creo que ese conejo gigantea algo que ella necesite o quiera… mas bien creo que es algo que tú quieres traviesa…

-jeje está bien me has descubierto de nuevo pero la verdad no creo que encontremos algo aquí… deveriamos irnos…

-hey hola kula-chan

-je bao-kun a pasado mucho tiempo que haces por aquí no te veía desde los torneos

Bao un chico tímido pero la verdad es que siempre ha estado enamorado de ella siendo rechazado de una manera tan sutil que ni ella misma se había dado cuenta como siempre todos están enterados de lo que pasa en tu vida menos tu… aun podía recordarlo como si fuera ayer

-He kula-chan me pregunto si podríamos salir algún día… tu sabes para

K solo veía la escena con el seño fruncido, whip cpn los ojos brillosos y máxima solo trataba de no reírse de los celos de k

- claro bao-kun me encantaría

-enserio!

-si claro seria de gran ayuda tener otro compañero para los entrenamientos y desarrollar capacidades nuevas de combate por que no bueno nos vemos luego….

Después de eso solo entrenaban de vez en cuando hasta que kula se sintió muy avergonzada por haber rechazado de esa forma al pequeño se disculpó y todos lo demás se rieron de que la pequeña kula ni siquiera se había dado cuenta…

-o si espero que estés bien te ves muy linda en tus videos musicales jeje te reconoce inmediatamente todavía conservas ese brillo especial en tus ojos…-bao se acercaba a ella mientras la tomaba delicadamente de las manos

- jeje gracia

-hmp kula… si quieres quedarte mejor con este tipejo no me importa ojala te la pases bien- se fue corriendo de ahí

-he k espera hey lo siento bao después nos veremos

-k que sucede- ,mala idea k estaba muy irritado y necesitaba desahogarse con algo y sin pensar…

-sabes eres muy infantil, odiosa, presumida, aburrida, novata…eres perfecta para ese sujeto asi que quédate con el-

.pero k oni-chan espera no te vayas- corrió hacia el no sabía porque estaba tan molesta

La tarde se fue rápidamente eso preocupaba a diana se supone que después de la grabación se reunirían todos para comer después de tanto tiempo…

-he hola athena-chan que sucede… he… no puede ser como sea de todas formas muchas gracias…

-que pasa diana

-maxima debes llamar a k me ha llamado athena-chan dice que se encontró con bao y le dijo que estaba hablando con kula pero de repente k se comportó como un cretino de nuevo y dejo sola a kula y ella fue tras de el… es muy tarde y hay una tormenta espantosa mi kula donde estara

En otro lado k estaba recargado en una pared de algún callejón oscuro estaba lloviendo a cantaros mientras caian varios rayos y relámpagos haciendo un gran estruendo

-he hola máxima me preguntaba si puedes prestarme dinero para coger un tax casa

-IDIOTA DONDE ESTA KULA

- he ella no está en casa

- IMBECIL DONDE LA HAS DEJADO ESTA LLOVIENDO ESCUCHAME BIEN KULA LE TIENE MIEDO A LOS TRUENOS LE RECUERDAN EL DIA QUE MURIO CHRIS SI ESCUCHA UNO DE ELLOS SE PARALIZA Y NO PUEDE MOVERSE….

.no puede ser donde se habrá metido-colgó y solo se fue corriendo a buscarla por toda la plaza todo había cerrado temprano por la tormenta así que empezó por todos lados a buscarla hasta que ollo un pequeño sollozo en el quiosco en medio del parque…

-he k-kun yo…- paro en seco y lloro más fuerte un ruidoso trueno había caído asustándola provocando que se acurrucara poniendo sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas hundiendo su cabeza

-hmp -la cargo de ah la curio lo mejor que pudo con su chaqueta busco un taxi pero nada le cubrió los oídos con algodones y parte de su chaqueta aun así ella seguía asustada corrió a buscar refugio en una pequeña bodega… colchones que hacen ahí… la puso en una especie de casita hecha con colchones apilados para que no escuchara nada aun así no pudo evitar abrazarla … le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurro al odio…

-lo siento kula-chan fui un idiota…

-k porque te fuiste-solo cerro los ojos y se acurruco en él estaba agotada

Encontró sus audífonos y se los puso creía que así no escucharía nada pero kula lo detuvo

-k porque volviste

-bueno yo… tengo que protegerte siempre he tenido la necesidad de hacerlo porque yo…

.-tu k jeje supongo que siempre seré tu pequeña hermanita… solo eso para ti verdad una chiquilla sabes hace mucho tiempo esos pensamientos me hubieran lastimado de verdad antes cuando creía amarte pero sabes ahora que somos amigos… o hermanos no se no me importa mucho que pienses que soy una mocosa sin atractivo pero

-kula basta tú no eres eso para mí lo has malinterpretado todo yo.. te.. quie… te quiero preguntar algo

- he ¿qué sucede?

- que te gustaba tanto de mí me gustaría saber

-bueno es verdad que eres un mal educado que tiende a lastimar los sentimientos de los demás un cretino imperdonable pero la verdad es que yo pensé que podía pero la verdad es que yo pensé que podía ver más allá de eso sabes tu lado amable y cariñoso aunque sea por un instante tu lado rebelde de verdad me gustaba mucho sabes tú eres diferente a todos y además por alguna razón sé que tú me entiendes por todo lo que he pasado en mi vida somos tan similares al menos en ese aspecto por eso pensé que siempre contaría contigo desde que me salvaste de ahogarme en el mar siempre supe que tú me protegerías que podría ser la persona que me gusta ser solo frente a ti y solo para ti y algún día me corresponderías.. Pero sé que eso nunca te sucederá aunque te siga queriendo hasta ahora tal vez mas que nunca- kula empezó a derramar más lagrimas se sentía como una tonta ella seguía amándolo pero seguía comportándose como una chiquilla no quería darse más esperanzas con el de nuevo ni siquiera sabia porque se lo habia dicho sería mejor así que terminara con ella ahora de una forma cruel así ella no volvería a su lado insistiéndole que la aceptara además estaba muy dolida no quería volver a enamorarse y perder a alguien amado de nuevo

- kula tu todavía me quieres de esa forma estas enamorada de mi - k lo decía en un tono frio e indiferente

-yo.. este si… pero no importa no yo yo seguiré con mi vida no te preocupes me mudare del departamento viviré sola y tal vez algún día te olvidare si olvidare este sentimiento molesto de amor que jamás será correspondido así encontrare a alguien más algún día y te olvidare y… yo..

Tenía la mirada baja y no paraba de llorar k la tomo por el mentón y dijo- así pues inténtalo la tomo por la cintura la acerco más hacia su cuerpo y la beso cálidamente sus labios rosados reclamándolos como suyos desesperadamente estaba más que ansioso habia esperado por mucho… quería apagar su sed por ella en ese momento… mas mas otro no paraba de besar a kula separándose ocasionalmente para poder respirar

-kula-chan te quiero… quédate conmigo- se separó de ella y la abrazo recargándola contra su pecho

**Bien pues eso es todo disculpen la demora y espero que les hay gustado me gustaría saber que opinan en especial de lo incluido de shermie y yashiro xD espero que no les haya dado flojera Owo bueno las canciones fueron PON PON PON y candy candy ambas canciones son de Kyary Pamyu Pamyu bueno sus videos son algo ramdon pero muy divertidos y la letra esta algo cambiada combine varias traducciones que encontré… sin mas que decir espero sus comentarios**

**Kula Diamond Neko**


	13. Capítulo 13: otra oportunidad…

**Capítulo 13: otra oportunidad…**

Era como siempre había querido… no era mucho mejor… ya era tarde nosotros habíamos adquirido es manía de dormir siempre juntos… ya no necesitábamos una excusa para ello que importaba vivíamos los 2 solos no había a quien rendirle cuentas todas las noches tocar su sedoso cabello estrecharla entre mis brazos besarla hasta que la noche entera se nos iba como un suspiro… realmente quería que se quedara conmigo para siempre y nunca volver a sentir soledad en mi vida que por fin estaba completa gracias a ella… )

Después de la tormenta apenas llegue a casa después de eso a kula le subió algo la fiebre no era mucho pero ella era un caso especial después de todo su temperatura corporal es diferente es más baja del promedio asi que kula podría llegar a convulsionarse o algo afortunadamente no pasó nada pero… eso no me salvaría de diana, máxima y Alexander

Max-IDIOTA COMO SE TE OCURRE DEJAR A KULA BAJO ESTA TORMENTA! DEBES DE PENSAR MAS EN LA PERSONA QUE TE ACOMPAÑA ANTES DE SER IRRACIONAL POR TUS CELOS

k- yo… yo.. no estaba celoso es solo que ya estaba cansado y…

diana- K, DASH! MOCOSO MALCRIADO VEN ACA!- diana lo atacaba a gran velocidad con su espada y tratando de propinarle uno que otro golpe afortunadamente k lo esquivada rápidamente

-DIANA TRANQUILIZATE- capturo su espada junto con ella rodeándola con su látigo lo cual era difícil ya que foxy se le había lanzado a ella casi ahorcándola para que soltara y siguiera golpeando a k-eso no resolverá nada lo importante es que kula está bien no?

A pesar de eso k sintió un fuerte golpe en el estómago- TEME QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACES!

Alexander estaba furioso ya no se trataba de negocios de verdad le había tomado cariño a su pequeña cuñada- te lo tienes bien merecido… así pensaras 2 veces en volver hacerle daño a mi princesa…

Después de eso kula tuvo que reposar por lo menos un día pero tanto tiempo estar tan lejos de su pequeña hiso que afloraran sus instintos maternales de nuevo haciendo que kula se quedara en cama por lo menos 1 semana y media mudándose con ellos para cuidarla personalmente eso desespero a k de todas las formas posibles en especial porque no pudo dormir con ella.

Por fin se había ido… que debía hacer… habíamos pasado todo el día en casa juntos diciendo cosas como pásame la mantequilla o k has visto mi peine … ups te pise lo siento jeje kula se sonrojaba al principio pero después actuaba como si nada vino la noche y ella se encerró en su cuarto. Y ahí estaba yo dando vueltas

-he k k-un qué haces aquí

-kula-chan tengo miedo la oscuridad me da miedo protégeme wuaaaaaaa

-jeje mi pequeño k está bien acurrúcate aquí- beso su frente lo rodeo con sus brazos y..

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH PERO EN QUE CARAJO ESTOY PENSADO! YO NO HAGO COSAS COMO ESAS! Y MENOS LLORAR COMO UN BEBE!

-eh? K sucede algo- kula se asomó tímidamente- que pasa acaso no puedes dormir

-e kula yo solo- que debía de hacer … mmmmmmmmm debía ser yo ahora el que diera el paso era obvio que no iría corriendo hacia mí una vez más…

-dime sucede algo malo porque gritabas- k solo miraba al piso o a la pared me estaba asustando un poco me dirigió una mirada que me dio escalofrió sentí como si fuera a atacarme me jalo del brazo trate de huir y –ahhh- se lanzó hacia mi quedamos juntos sobre la cama solo cerré los ojos con miedo pude sentir como iba hacia mi cara y- te quiero- eh? -Abrí los ojos incrédula acaso el… no puede ser- jajaja k yo también te quiero oni-chan auch- me apretó las muñecas- no no lo entiendes yo… yo… kula quiero yo quiero- que quería de mi aaaaaa ya se – o no quieres dormir solo es eso no te preocupes ya no tengo miedo estoy bien- solo le sonreí pero el solo agacho la cabeza- no yo quiero ser algo más… quiero que te quedes conmigo lo recuerdas…-no sé pero me dio un impulso por reírme- jajajajajajajajaja enserio por favor k no bromes porque hasta ahora digo estuve 3 años tres detrás de ti y ahora has decidido que me quieres hasta ahora crees que soy idiota por dios k sé que me puse mal con la muerte de chris sé que te dije cosas de más en la bodega pero por favor no estés conmigo por compasión de verdad estaré bien – el me miro con cierto brillo en los ojos- CREES QUE ESTOY MINTIENDO HE? TONTA…. YO VOY ENSERIO ESTA VEZ NO TE DARE LA OPORTUNIDAD DE IRTE CON OTRO- me abrazo - perdóname… no quiero perderte de nuevo- algo mojado se deslizo lentamente por mi espalda acaso el estaba llorando- kula yo lo siento por tardar tanto… por tratarte tan mal contigo por ser un idiota..

-k yo te perdono yo… te quiero…- el me sonrió y me beso de una manera muy tierna esta vez era diferente por fin se podía decir que éramos… él y yo éramos al fin una pareja….

-emm… donde estas oye- Donde se habrá metido eran… las 8 de la mañana yo estaba algo cansado y apenas pude abrir los ojos…

Busco por toda la habitación y los cuartos que habían cerca de esta pero nada hasta que se le ocurrió ir al balcón y ahí estaba ella bella delicada siendo iluminada delicadamente por los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana el viento soplaba suavemente ondeando delicadamente la falda que vestía fue hacia ella y la abrazo delicadamente por detrás esto la sorprendió y volteo a verlo sonriéndole tímidamente con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas esto le encantaba a k se veía tan linda y delicada como un pequeño angel que solo era para el y no pensaba en ningún momento dejarla ir

-Oye eres muy mala como te atreves a irte de la cama y dejarme ahí solo mmm solo por eso mereces un castigo dime debería reprimir esos besos que tenía hoy para ti o…. no para de acosarte durante todo el día en la grabación… pero antes de decidir- la tomo delicadamente de la mejilla- dame un beso…

-Ella solo una ligera risita –no te me vas a acercar a mi hasta que estés aseado será mejor que te arregles si quieres algo de mí- se puso frente a el y paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello acercándose mas

-eee desde cuando me mandas diamond

-desde que dijiste que serias solo mío…-lo dijo en tono algo seductor para luego tocarle con el dedo la punta de su nariz y sonreír

- no recuerdo eso se supone que sería al reve…- no pudo completar la frase ella solo se lanzó a besarlo cálidamente era muy feliz con el

Los días pasaron rápidamente para ellos disfrutando uno del otro felizmente siendo completamente ajenos a lo que ocurriera externamente….

Si tan solo fueran las cosas diferentes…. Si no hubiera sido tan necia y tomado otro camino diferente ella tal vez sería una alegre colegiala como ella sin preocupaciones sin dolor o sangre inocente derramada sin sentido…. Pero podría ella vivir cada día de su vida sencilla sin dejar de pensar en el… sin preocuparse donde estaría que estuviera haciendo y si terminaba el herido por ahí sin nadie a su lado podría perdonárselo continuar sin remordimientos sin dar un vistazo hacia el pasado solo para recordar los momentos felices que había pasado con el claro eran contados pero a pesar de que fuera brusco grosero y sin tacto alguno para ella en el fondo podía ver que era un pobre niño desorientado… asustado con ansias de poder para protegerse y que nada más le causara daño tal vez era la única persona que lo entendía y que pudo ver más allá de esa coraza que el chico había formado pudiendo ella crear ella una pequeña grieta haciéndola merecedora de su confianza… tal vez era por eso que no se había permitido abandonarlo para buscar su propia tranquilidad no quería ser egoísta con el posiblemente era lo único que le quedaba

Así fue que por más que le doliera abandonar a su única "familia" rechazo la oferta de kula de ir junto a k que no le importaba como fueron las cosas que la perdonaba que cometíamos errores que nunca dejarían de ser hermanas después de eso solo pudo rechazar la mano de kula y salir corriendo encontrarse con el que inevitablemente se había encariñado hasta estar perdidamente enamorada de el…. K9999… jamás podría dejarlo

Y ahí se encontraba haciendo guardia en el cuartel de NEONEST aterrada escuchando los gritos de dolor y desesperación de k9999 no pudo aguantar más después de escuchar el último grito de dolor seguido por un estruendoso golpe que clase de entrenamiento era ese se acurruco en una esquina oscura sollozando porque tenía que ser así ella le había dicho que no tenía que seguir en esto que tuvieran una vida normal juntos no importaban las dificultades se defenderían uno al otro pero no cegado por la ambición decidió ir tras de NEO NEST y ahí se encontraba ella cuidando de sus heridas por las noches velando por a que las nuevas modificaciones las pudiera resistir su agotado cuerpo para que…. No lo entendía pero el tener un gesto de cariño de parte de el un suave rose e incluso los inocentes besos de los labios que él le permitía robarle y estar junto a el para que el desahogará sus impulsos carnales con ella solo con ella estar con el de vez en cuando era uno de los pocos privilegios que ella tenía o al menos así lo creía hacia que todo eso valiera la pena sin embargo aún le quedaba un recurso aunque era casi diminuto aun así lo intentaría

-Ash-sama- estaba enfrente de el arrodillada con la mirada en el suelo

-aa Ángel pequeña que te trae por aquí- él se encontraba sentado en un gran silla finamente adornada rodeado de personas que usaban grandes capuchas rojas

- ash –sama me gustaría pedirle un favor a cambio hare lo que sea

- emmm y que quieres

- pues yo… quiero que deje de torturarlo… PARE LAS MODIFICACIONES POR FAVOR EL NO RESISTIRA MÁS!

- HAHAHAHAHAHA que encantadora no creen que linda tu devoción hacia el pero no creo que el dese eso…

-Entonces al menos dele unos días para recuperarse y que pueda curar su heridas se lo suplico

-Emmm bueno eso tal vez pero enserio harás lo que sea a cambio

-Si lo que sea

- ven acércate- ella se aproximó un poco temerosa y le susurro en el oído- Incluso ser mi amante…

- esto yo… bueno es que… yo no pero.. no podría hacer otra cosa es mire yo

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA que tierna no cariño no eres mi tipo solo me parece enternecedora la lealtad que le tienes a ese sujeto pueden creer que alguien tan poco agraciado pueda tenerla a ella que celos… como sea necesito que hagas algo por mi has escuchado alguna vez que " hay que estar cerca de los aliados pero de los enemigos aún más" pues eso quiero que hagas recuerdas a kula ¿verdad?

Un año.. habia pasado volando desde que k vivía con kula la cual por alguna razón se sentía tremendamente culpable… porque? COMO SE ATREVIA ELLA A TENER UNA RELACION CON K PUESTO QUE CHRIS LE HABIAN REVATADO LA VIDAEN TAN POCO TIEMPO TAN SOLO HABIA PASADO 4 MESES Y HABIA CORRIDO A LOS BRAZOS DEL PELIBLANCO sentía como si le estuviera engañando tal vez pareciera tonto pero así se sentía ella sumando el hecho de que vivían en el departamento de chris… ni siquiera era suyo hace mucho pudieron irse de ahí y conseguir el suyo pero no… porque seguía atada a ese lugar y a la vez quería irse en cuanto fuera posible… no lo sabia

_Era una de esas mañanas.. Tranquilas en las que podía desayunar calmadamente y a solas con mi querido k en esta ocasión yo lo prepare así que para mala suerte de k sería algo dulce unos wafles con miel de maple y frutillas del bosque y prepare un gran flan en forma de corazón para el meloso lo se tal vez se molestaría? Pues no puede ser tosco y rudo con los demás pero cuando estamos a solas el es… el es… como decirlo… la persona más tierna y cariñosa que nunca pensé que el llegara a ser… me sentía culpable por sentirme así con el estar completamente enamorada _

-vamos di aaaa- sostenía una gran porción de frutas y waffles en el tenedor

-….. no

- o vamos siempre he querido hacer esto por favor por mi si anda- el me miro fingiendo algo de fastidio y se volteo jeje cuando trataba de esconder sus sonrojos era tan encantador- porque no tú lo prom…

- hmp… esto es muy vergonzoso pero- miro al piso resignado- aaaaaaa arg…. –dulce demasiado aaaa que…-kula esto tiene DEMASIADA AZUCAR…

- jeje te atrape k dash vamos traga me costó mucho trabajo no seas grosero aun no entiendo porque no te gusta el azúcar

-aaaa… no es eso es que no se no es mi estilo ya te dije que eso solo es para

-mujeres los hombres de verdad no consumen eso bla bla bla bla soy un reprimido jajaja

-oye! A quien le llamas amargado chiquilla risueña

- no soy una chiquilla

- bueno tu argumento no ayuda si inflas los cachetes

-no los estaba inflando tontito ahora vuelve acá y termínate esto

-no me atraparas con vida - se paró rápidamente y salió corriendo hacia la salida

Kula lo persiguió quedando sobre él y ambos terminaron sobre el sofá besándose y riéndose aun así kula se paró de ahí y se fue sin decir nada al baño que estaba en la alcoba de alguna manera eso le dio algo de nostalgia… ella solía comer así con chris solo que jeje él decía a gusto y comía los dulces que ella preparaba sin chistar pero la relación con k era diferente tan diferentes y aun así no se arrepentía de nada k confundido la abrazo por detrás- que sucede pequeña- ella tenía la mirada perdida- nada solo arréglate vale se hace tarde- se retiró de la habitación pero k la detuvo- vamos dime pasa algo malo mira si se trata de los waffles me los comeré pero no te enojes vamos si- no te preocupes no es eso- lo dejo ahí y se encerró un rato en la habitación de chris… después de un tiempo la había limpiado y acomodado como c- lo dejo ahí y se encerró un rato en la habitación de chris… después de un tiempo la había limpiado y acomodado como el acostumbraba se había sentado en la cama acariciando el cobertor lentamente

-sé que es un tanto descabellado pero aun te extraño y sabes siento como si te estuviera engañando a pasado el tiempo rápidamente y aun así ha sido tan rápido sabes aun así aunque ahora este con k siempre... Siempre estarás en mi corazón… - unas tímidas lagrimas aparecieron en el rostro de la pequeña peliazul ella trataba de calmarse se limpiaba su bello rostro mientras trataba de salir lentamente de la habitación y de repente recordó algo e inconscientemente lo susurro

¿Estaremos juntos siempre verdad no lo has olvidado? "lamento no poder hacerlo pero prométeme que serás feliz siempre incluso si conoces a alguien más…-" esas palabras habían resonado desde aquel entonces en el corazón de kula. El viento resonaba lentamente dentro de la habitación parcia como susurraran algo al compás de la voz de kula las cortinas ondeaban y una extraña atmosfera inundo el lugar

-con que aún lo recuerdas he?- kula sintió una cálida sensación recorrer su cuerpo un pequeño escalofrió en su espalda voltio y parpadeo por un momento no entendía porque pero no creía lo que veía- chris… esto yo como… a..

-sshhhhhh no tienes por qué sentirte mal mi niña que el destino nos impidiera estar juntos no significa que debas guardarme luto para siempre y que no puedas ser feliz

- gracias chris por todo siempre estaras en …

-Sh lo se lo se pro ahora tienes cosas en la que ocuparte no aunque no me agrada la idea de que sea con k se feliz con el vale

Después de eso solo sintió como una suave brisa tocaba sus labios y se desvanecida lentamente…

-Chris…- después de eso la decisión estaba tomada.. aa le daba un poco de risa pensar en lo de hace un instante y sentir como si estuviera engañando a k ahora…. Abrió la puerta lentamente y ahí se encontraba justo la persona con la que quería hablar

-ne k te parecería bien que nos mudáramos- dejo un poco desconcertado al chico que iba a buscarla preocupado

-am si claro- porque ese cambio tan repentino… las mujeres son seres extraños… pensó mientras rascaba su cabeza…

Kula ya no quería estar ahí torturándose con el recuerdo de chris después de todo ese lugar era suyo y era casi imposible no recordarlo si se topaba cada minuto con sus pertenencias…

-ven vamos se hace tarde – le dio un beso y lo tomo de la mano para salir del departamento

-kula ocurre algo

- he nada solo que el destino me a dado otra oportunidad- k le arqueo una ceja realmente confundido- y sabes no quiero desperdiciarla… salgamos a algún lado después del trabajo vale

- ee? Ok…

**Jeje disculpen la demora me faltaba algo de inspiración y sobre todo tiempo para hacerlo pero ahora que estoy libre puedo retomarlo OwO y espero que les agrade este capítulo espero sus comentarios, gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic que no se si les parezca que va por buen camino mi historia o si esta buena xD bueno eso es todo y amm yey! no incluí canción jajaja. Bye-bye**

**Kula Diamond Neko~desu **

.


	14. Capítulo 14: ¿es el momento adecuado?

**Capítulo 14: ¿es el momento adecuado? **

-Candy Candy Candy cute cute girls love chu…

Había sido un día muy largo para kula ella sola había dado sola un concierto estaba agotada se despedía del publico

-¿Cuánto tiempo debo hacer conciertos sola?

-pues athena está en cama por un resfriado y momoko no está lista aun es una principiante al igual que Candy solo dales unas 2 semanas mas

-eeeeeeeee porque me castigas T.T Alexander-sama

- no es castigo vamos disfrútalo es tu momento no? Además los fans están muy felices contigo además mi dulcecito necesita tiempo

-dulcecito? Aaaaa desde cuando mi one-chan candy te permite decirle así

-cof cof como sea ya es todo por hoy pueden irse

-oie a donde… mmmmmmmmmmmm- Alexander la había evadido y resignada a esperar a que las nuevas integrantes estuvieran listas para los concierto tendría que llevarlo todo ella sola ahora solo quedaba buscar a su querido dashiii así le decía a solas a k…

Ya era tarde había recogido todo lo del escenario y aun no lo encontraba arriba a los lados detrás en ninguna parte del escenario kula se había cambiado bajo las escaleras en la planta baja hacia la salida ella supuso que él ya estaba en casa

-aaaa tranquilo por favor no nos conocemos bien… deja no voy a besarte

_Ehhh? Britany que hace ella aquí en este evento no usamos muchas bailarinas_

-vamos sal conmigo un día de estos podríamos divertirnos después de eso

-bueno yo no sé tal vez pero…

-vamos estoy libre el..

_No podía creerlo…. Porque_

_-_K! – solo pude ir a hacia el mirar con profundo odio a la chica y propinarle un buen golpe en el estómag salir corriendo antes de que las lágrimas empezaran a asomarse-

-eh? Pero que le pasa oye espera…

K salido disparado tras de ella porque había aparecido en ese momento.

_No quería volver a casa ahí estaría el o tal vez no quizás se haya ido con britany a no sé dónde a hacer no sé qué y que haría yo quedarme ahí como tonta en la sala a esperarlo claro que no pero porque haría algo así todo iba tan bien o al menos eso creía… en estos momentos no tenía a quien recurrir nadie sabía de nuestra relación habíamos acordado guárdalo en secreto para no tener a Diana o Alexander molestándolos con la edad y que no le convenía que pensara más en su condición como idol apenas pudo salir de la otra ocasión etc etc así que ahí estaba sola en una parque ya era de noche solo vagabundeaba al principio estaba como decirlo ¿ilusionada? De que el viniera tras de mi pero no y ahí seguían había algo de viento me adentre en lo profundo de un pequeño bosque el ambiente se volvía cada vez más frio empecé a caminar descalza oír el crujido de las hojas cuando las pisaba me tranquilizaba no quería pensar en nada mas ya no quería volver a llorar por el cómo cuando era una chiquilla pero era tan difícil escucho un crujido detrás mío…_

_-_kula…

-eh?—volteo un poco desconfiada aunque su voz se me hacía conocida que hace ella aquí

Frente a ella estaba una hermosa chica el viento jugueteaba su cabello graciosamente era de un color blanco pero a la luz de la luna parecía plateado el cual era muy largo hasta la cintura traía puesto un hermoso vestido blanco por alguna razón creyó que estaba alucinando parecía un ángel

- ha pasado mucho tiempo querida te extraño mucho has crecido tanto…

Ella no sabía qué hacer si atacar o..- Ángel- onechan que haces aquí que donde a quedado k9999

Ángel corrió hacia ella para abrazarla- kula perdóname jamás debí dejarte podrás perdonarme algún día – ella había empezado a llorar ruidosa y desesperadamente recargada en su pecho

-Ángel… que te hiso cuéntame- ella solo negó con la cabeza nos fuimos caminando y tomamos un taxi la pobre no tenía donde quedarse ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba y por lo visto se moría de hambre mi one-chan tan glotona como siempre… después de comer nos dirigimos al departamento de chris tanto que nos había costado elegir el otro departamento a mí y … por mi k se podía ir al demonio era claro que no le importaba y que seguía siendo el mismo mujeriego de mier…

-a es hermoso enserio este departamento es tuyo jeje realmente es bonito... o esta foto es tuya jeje awwwww eras tan pequeña quien es este muchacho

Kula tomo la foto que angel tenia entre las manos dio una pequeña sonrisa- él es chris sabes nosotros estábamos comprometidos- estaba un poco sonrojada

-o enserio él iba a ser mi cuñado que afortunada eres es muy guapo.. espera como que eran que sucedió

-el murió en un accidente..

-o valla lo lamento mucho yo no quería…

- jeje no te preocupes estoy bien bueno puedes quedarte aquí si lo deseas solo cuida la habitación del fondo y no mover nada vale tu puedes dormir en la de huéspedes y decorar el lugar como se te dé la gana ok

- si gracias kula-nechan

_Awwwwww era muy temprano me habida quedado toda la noche con Ángel después mandaría por mis cosas a alguien al departamento ahora tenía que ver a Alexander había que grabar una nueva ocasión y sinceramente no estaba de humor_

-kula que te sucede la canción es tierna que pasa normalmente no tienes problemas en ser una niña tierna

-sabes que estoy cansada de esto quiero hacer algo diferente deja este tipo de canciones para momo-chan vale yo hare algo un poco más emm quiero volver a lo de antes

Para Alexander fue como si las puertas del cielo se abrieran al oír eso si bien la chica era popular entre los fans cuando cambio de ser sexy y relativamente mala a una niña tierna dulce y completamente infantil las ventas habían bajado considerablemente así que el hecho de que tomara la iniciativa ella era simplemente fantástico…

-genial hay que preparar todo de nuevo tu ve a cambiarte te haremos un nuevo vestuario y ya tengo la canción perfecta para ti la he guardado desde que comenzaste con lo infantil y te has negado a hacer esto nos vemos en 2 horas…

_Cuando él se entusiasmaba de esa forma y empezaba a dar vueltas por todas partes me daba miedo… así se parecía tanto a mi candy jeje como cuando se enteró que entraría al grupo y fue corriendo directo a Alexander se le había montado encima y empezó a besarlo y a decirle gracias enfrente de todos… diana casi los mata a ambos su relación era secreta hasta ese entonces… pero al parecer el único problema que tenía diana es que Candy fuera tan ammm efusiva en público jeje a estaban tan enamorados esos dos._

_En los camerinos encontré un enorme arreglo con narcisos con una nota escondido_

"para mi hermosa kula de tu idiota enamorado, no es lo que piensas pero si te sirve de algo"

-lo siento… dashiii- k? no era lo que pensa…

-perdóname no es lo que piensas donde te metiste toda la noche me preocupaste no vuelvas a hacer eso me entendiste preciosa te busque en todas partes!

-COMO QUE NO ES LO QUE PIENSO QUE TE LANZASTE A ESA COMO UN LOBO HAMBRIENTO NO SOY IDIOTA…

-no kula mira yo puedo explicarlo

- FUERA DE AQUÍ DIJE!

-no mira aquí tengo la prueba…

Me entrego un papel… "llámame mi teléfono es…" tenía lápiz labial por todos lados y …

-QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO IDIOTA! – le enseñe el dichoso papel

-eeeeee ese no era kula no espera no sé cómo llego eso ahí

-AL MENOS ENFRENTALO COMO HOMBRE Y DEJA DE DECIR MENTIRAS!-estaba tan furiosa que agarro el enorme florero con narcisos y lo estrello con tras su cabeza dejándolo desorientado y empujándolo fuera…

-pero que carajos KULA DÉJAME ENTRAR!

Había pasado el tiempo dicho por alexander ensayaban la nueva coreografía y como athena se negó y Alexander no dejaría que su dulcecito hiciera esos pasos tan atrevidos y momoko era demasiado joven usaría bailarines 2 hombres y 2 mujeres el problema es que los hombres eran muy escasos

-oye bao… tu ven ayudamos en esto

-si que sucede…

-quieres ganar mas dinero no?

-si alexander-sama

-es tu día de suerte muchacho te aprenderás la coreografía para el concierto de kula

-ee no tengo 2 pies izquierdos además este trabajo es temporal yo solo vengo a acomodar cajas no bailar

-vamos bao-kun solo será una semana y el concierto después de eso no te molestare vale…

-kula yo.. bueno… si es por ti jeje- se rascaba la nuca algo nervioso aunque ya no estuviera tan enamora o al menos eso creía había conservado cierta atracción hacia la chica

-VAMOS BAO NO TE QUEDES QUIETO!

-pero esto es tan vergonzoso porque tengo que usar esto- estaba con un traje totalmente negro con la blusa abierta- y aaaaaaa no hare eso no tocare de esa forma a kula no puedo yo…

-vamos bao si eres tu está bien sé que nunca te sobrepasarías conmigo

-está bien daré mi mejor esfuerzo

-por cierto Alexander

-que

-no tienes un vestuario que enseñe mas? Parezco una monja- tenia puesto un top y una falda demasiado… hasta k podría verle las amígdalas desde ahí…

-e kula yo creo que ese está bien al menos que quieras ponerte solo una hoja….

¡GLASS NO PUMPS!

Dance with me baby baby vamos a bailar te quiero abrazame así que es pura debilidad este será nuestro último calor te iras pase lo que pase verdad? Para volver con esa persona verdad ve despacio con destreza para que note el paso del tiempo hay algo en tu voz que me atrae ..

Hace calor esta soledad siempre la hemos compartido adiós rezare por tu felicidad

Tendremos suficiente con un solo día lo suficiente para olvidar mi sueño nada tiene sentido

a pesar que todo estaba saliendo bien en el concierto kula estaba muy molesta k se la habia pasado rondándola y enviándole flores disculpas dulces de los más caros que se tenía el con la excusa de estoy trabajando arreglando autos por eso vine es pura casualidad si bien era cierto que el chico sabía bien de eso y tenía tiempo trabajando en un taller mecánico AUTOS? PERO DE QUIEN! EL CARRITO DE TAMALES NO CUENTA! Quien tenía auto ahí aparte de alex

como sea aunque estuviera furiosa tenía que concentrarse no era tiempo para pensar en eso estaba en medio de un concierto e iba la parte que más había esperado para su mala suerte de último minuto britany había sido asignada para trabajar en su nuevo video y ella no pudo evitar reprimir esa parte que tenía guardada muy dentro de ella… había actuado muy mal diciendo cosas como quítate novata se hace así o alexander de verdad no la necesitamos Alexander había prohibido hacer pasos más atrevidos no quería problemas con su tutora de lo que debía pero aun así no le importo no sabía dónde carajos quería llegar con eso tal vez sentía la necesidad de reafirmar que ella seguía siendo hermosa y atractiva que k viera de lo que se había perdido era enojo? O que rayos era… asi que en medio de la canción empezó a bailar de una forma atrevida con bao el solo le siguió la corriente y así en cada oportunidad que tenía haciendo a un lado a britany cuando ella se le acercaba…

alex- esa chica que TIENE EN LA CABEZA!

Hay algo en tus caricias que me hace sentir feliz de alguna manera es mágico parece que me derretir bye bye rezare por tu felicidad!

-blumichi! Blumichii – el público se había puesto como loco hay que tomar en cuenta el hecho de que la mayoría eran hombres así que los había dejado demasiado… emocionados-

Muchas gracias sayonara bye bye !

Después a celebraron su éxito fueron tomar con Alexander y unas amigas habían aprovechado para pasar al bar de King puesto que viajaron a southtown solo para ese concierto además ya era una mujer de 20 años con seis meses que podía salir mal digo era mayor de edad diana estaba de viaje con máxima en solo sabe dios donde estarían y aunque estaba solo bueno Alexander y bao fueron con ella así que no había nada que temer aunque estaba algo nerviosa no acostumbraba a beber tanto era la primera vez que no se había medido con los tragos… y ahí estaba medio ebria platicando con bao y Candy

-Entonces… le diero… una.. hip perdón perdón le di un buen golpe al imbécil y me fui de ahí…

- aaa no tenía idea que tuvieras esos problemas con chris one-chan- ella también estaba algo alcoholizada

-ee pero si él es todo un amor no jamás me haría algo así pero en cambio me refería a ese mujeriego de da…

-ne kula-sama creo que has bebido demasiado estas diciendo incoherencias- bao la sostenía se tambaleaba tanto que tenía miedo de que se hiciera daño

-ku… kula que rayos…- y ahí estaba ella sonrojada desalineada y algo alocada k no daba crédito a lo que veía ella ahí ebria encima de bao

-a mira pero si ha llegado el rey de roma hahahaha-

-pero qué carajo kula ven conmigo- la tomo fuertemente del brazo…

-aaaaaaaaaa esa es mi canción favorita- se abrió camino entre la gente y se subió a la barra empezó a bailar descontroladamente a ritmo de esa canción tan movida llamo tanto la atención que muchos habían empezado a corearla hasta que se salio de control y

- mucha ropa wooooo- blue mary lo había gritado en broma pero al parecer había dado paso a que los demás lo tomaran enserio kula empezó a hacer una serie de pasos demasiado sensuales se empezaba a quitar el abrigo y levantarse su playera lentamente reír torpemente y

-SE ACABO EL ESPECTACULO! FUERA DE AQUÍ...

- eee que te pasa suéltame- k la cargaba y ella le propinaba unos golpecillos demasiado torpes él le reto importancia la aventó en el taxi y se la llevo a la casa donde vivían antes con máxima y diana el conductor se asustó un poco en especial cuando kula empezó a sacar armas de hielo de la nada para atacarlo y decirle que la bajara hasta que por fin terminaron con el sufrimiento de el señor y se bajaron

La aventó en la cama y- QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE PORQUE HACES ESO

Kula rompió en llanto- y que quieres que haga si no me quieres no soy lo suficiente atractiva para ti no me quiere…

-pero que dices

-andas por ahí ligándote a esa tipeja y y sin descaro aunque nadie sepa de nuestra relación no te da derecho a hacer eso yo… yo te amo porque me hiciste eso yo

- tú has dicho que

- si te amo… siempre lo he hecho… k siempre he sido tuya… pero si no me quieres ni un poquito eres libre de irte gracias por cuidar de mi adiós – se levantaba lentamente de la cama

El solo la abrazo y la recargo en su hombro- kula lo siento es un mal entendido mira yo no estaba tratando de salir con ella estábamos ensayando un guion mira he tratado de explicarte pero no me das la oportunidad ella quiere salirse de esto y ser actriz me dijo que tenía tu consentimiento que tu insistías en que la ayudara que eran muy amigas yo que sé y el papel del otro día realmente no me di cuenta cuando me lo dio lo que te quería mostrar era esto

-he?- kula sostenía entre sus manos un guion mal escrito describía la escena que había presenciado ese día de k coqueteándole

-tu sabes que eso de ayudar a alguien no es lo mío solo estaba aburrido esperándote y ella me vino diciendo eso de que eran amigas y después

-porque no me buscaste si eso es verdad porque te quedaste con ella me dejaste sola y

-pero que dices te busque toda la noche incluso le pedí ayuda a máxima pare hasta que me dijo que estabas en el departamento de chris y que ibas con una amiga me aconsejo que te dejara un rato sola para que te tranquilizaras que pensaras las cosas y no hiciéramos algo de lo que nos podamos arrepentir pero aun así no es razón para embriagar frente a desconocidos y empezar a bailar en la barra kula te pudo pasar algo y eso jamás me lo perdonaría prometí protegerte siempre

- k perdóname te quiero wuaaaaaaaaa

- ya está bien solo no lo vuelvas a hacer vale

-pensé pensé que ya no me querías que no significaba nada para ti que no te era atractiva yo yo….

-ssssssssshhhhh tranquila todo estará bien vale te quiero ven acá- kula lo empujo bruscamente y salió corriendo hacia el baño y a lo lejos k solo pudo escuchar como… digamos que sacado todo el alcohol de su organismo de una forma no muy cómoda trato de limpiarse torpemente y se recargo contra la pared

-estas bien- ella solo asintió con la cabeza había ensuciado toda k se sacó la chaqueta toma cámbiate-mmmmm vamos no esta tan mal a no ser …- le dio una sonrisa traviesa - a no ser que?- al parecer aún estaba un poquito ebria- quieras algo más de mi dashiii estaría mejor así para ti- no le dio tempo de reaccionar a k embobado y sin palabras había terminado junto a ella en la ducha ella estaba aún en ropa interior besando el cuello del chico- te quiero.. sabes

-kula detente no estás bien mañana te arrepentirás de esto

-pero de que hablas lo he deseado durante mucho tiempo- le quitaba lentamente la camis iba directo a desabrocharle el pantalón

Eso puso completamente rojo a k – pero esto no está bien- la trato de separar un poco

-Sabes que tienes razón hay que hacer las cosas bien

K suspiro aliviado al parecer todavía quedaba algo de cordura – ne key-kun sería mejor de esta forma- ella me abrazo fuertemente y … eeeeeeeee cuando paso esto eso me pasa por tontear y no ponerle un alto … ella estaba denuda besándome el cuello besándome y yo solo en ropa interior mojándonos en la ducha- k te quiero- ahí estaba yo como un idiota paralizado como es que tenía ella ese efecto en mi-no noo kula yo aaaaa….- no no toques ahí…-valla parece que alguien está feliz de verme no te hagas del rogar acaso es que no te está gustando…-k ya no pudo soportarlo más era realmente seductora la recarga contra la pared y le correspondió sus caricias empezó a besarla apasionadamente empezó a acariciarla con desesperación realmente había deseado esto hace mucho había empezado a ser un tanto brusco- k… espera más.. más despacio por favor mírame- kula estaba completamente sonrojada y con los ojos brillosos la cargo la envolvió con una toalla y la llevo a la cama la tapo con unas sabanas y

-kula

-si

-tu eres bueno es tu primera vez

-si k soy virgen ay algún problema es que no te gusto

-bueno no es eso es solo que…

- ya veo eres de esos sujetos que no estarían con una chica virgen ya veo como no tengo experiencia alguna pasaras de mi verdad

- no kula no es eso veras.. es que como decirlo

- bueno tu crees que… crees que debería preferirías que fuera de otro chico antes de estar contigo?

-que dices- eso habia sido como una apuñalada-no kula de que hablas yo bueno creía que habias tenido algo mas con chris y bueno

-eso que tiene que ver

La abrazo la miro a los ojos -bueno yo no te merezco eres demasiado especial para mi te quiero y sé que no soy bueno demostrándolo en especial cuando la mayoría del tiempo fingimos no tener una relación pero el punto es que… no quiero lastimarte te quiero y no creo que sea apropiado tomarte de esta forma quiero que se especial y lo más importante no quiero que estés medio ebria- le acomodo el cabello beso su frente y le sonrió- y deja esa tonta idea de que no me eres atractiva eres preciosa muy sexy lo más importante NO DEJARE QUE SEAS DE ALGUIEN MÁS ENTENDISTE… te quiero lo eres todo para mí- la beso se acurrucaron juntos y así pasaron el resto de la noche…

-aww mi cabeza que paso… -alzo la mirada- k?- solo tardo unos instantes para darse cuenta que estaba desnuda y en ropa interior y de golpe un montón de imágenes borrosas le vinieron a la mente que había pasado anoche lo habían hecho acaso…

-buenos días mi pequeña no te asustes no hice nada que tu no quisieras vístete hoy tenemos que ir a parís Alexander me ha llamado dice que tenías que estar en el aeropuerto a las 8 ya son las 10 así que tendremos que tomar otro vuelo.. vamos iré por algo de desayunar asi que

- k espera…

- o si perdón se me olvidaba-le dio un piquito y

-jeje no me refería a eso es que no tengo ropa la ensucie a noche y…

-pues fui a comprarte algo esta mañana aquí tienes de tu ropa interior no estaba seguro pero creo que añoche pude obtener algo de información sobre tu talla

- eeeee como te vestiste y volviste a dormir conmigo .. que hicimos a noche- kula protestaba y se sonrojaba a cada pregunta

-lo único que tienes que sabes es que tienes 5 minutos para estar lista tomo tu ropa y ahorita vuelvo- termino de vestirse y dirigió a la salida

Cuanto tiempo llevaban casi 3 horas de viaje y ya casi llegarían k se la había pasado durmiendo y estaba muy aburrida de todas formas no había mucho que hacer tendría los 2 días libres tal vez 3 no entendía la resaca la estaba matando solo sabía que bla bla habría un concierto bla bla bla debut de momo y Candy bla bla…. Tenía que gritarme tanto… por fin llegamos después de tanto papeleo y aaa el hotel por fin llegue. después de la tremenda resaca de la que fui victima al siguiente dia fuimos de visita

-a one-chan no te puedes quedar en la misma habitación que ese subnormal mmmmmmmmmm

-OYE NO SOY UN SUBNORMAL! MOCOSA

-no te preocupes hicimos reservación en otro hotel solo vine a darte ánimos te quiero… me tengo que ir fue un largo viaje quiero un descanso bye

- y a dónde quieres ir mi vida

-e yo bueno porque no paseamos donde quiera llevarme está bien…

Al principio vagaron sin rumbo pero si querer habían terminado en El Puente de las Artes era un hermoso como explicarlo… un pequeño jardín suspendido sobre el rio de sena era precioso todo a su alrededor estaba floreciendo las rosas eran grandes y preciosas el sol las iluminaba la tarde era precioso ella estaban impresionada iba ahí como una niña pequeña persiguiendo aves acariciando perros de personas desconocidos arrancando flores…cosa que le costó a k por las multas pero ahí estaba ella brincando por todos lados sin darse cuenta de los regaños que los policías le daban a k que tenía su cara de what? Ya que ni idea del francés…. A lo que solo pudo salir corriendo y llevarse a kula cargando

-waaa me estaba divirtiendo mucho que sucede

-como se te ocurre arrancar flores en ese lugar sabes en los problemas que me has metido

-a pero es que eran tan bonitas…- k la voltio y la recargo contra la pared y le cubrió la boca

-ssssssssh nos están buscando será mejor nos vallamos

-pero k kun venir contigo aquí me hacía mucha ilusión porfa- poniendo sus ojitos brillosos aproximándose a K

Y así habían terminado en una tienda de ropa… k estaba algo irritado con su "disfraz" tenía puesto un pantalón café camisa blanca corbata… el no usaba corbatas joder….. suéter azul claro una peluca café y llevaba lentes puestos… kula lo había elegido para que no lo reconocieran y si lo había logrado quien reconocería k vestido como

-ñoño… eso parezco.. no saldré con esto puesto…

-o vamos no es tan malo al menos no es tan feo como lo que elegiste para mi- kula tenía puesto un.. jomper..? Era como una blusa cosida a un short tenia cuadros y era de color café y tenia líneas que formaban cuadros café oscuro.. Hacía ver a kula más joven de lo que era tan holgado que se veía plana (misión cumplida para k ya que así evitaría a la bola de salidos que se le habían acercado a coquetearle hace un rato) unos zapatos cafés muy poco agraciados una boina con un lindo moño la única cosa que pudo elegir kula y tenía el pelo castaño o pelirrojo.. para kula era algo asi como un tono zanahoria pero no se veía tan mal aunque estaba tan corto que parecía niño (como en KOFMI II xD)- si no fuera por el moño parecería.. hombre…

-pero uno muy lindo- soltó una sonrisita al ver que kula tenía los cachetes inflados y la beso- ven vamos acaso no quería pasear

-claro- dicho eso se aferró a su brazo recargo su cabeza en su hombro y salieron de la tienda tenía que aprovechar ya que con esos atuendos ni diana ni alex los reconocerían… esi que solo por esta vez parecerían una pareja en publico

Se detuvieron en una heladeria y como penitencia k por el malentendido con britany tuvo que tomarse

-aaa de verdad tengo que hacer esto tomar un sorbete es una cosa pero tenemos que compartir uno los dos.. bueno digo tomar del mismo con popotes.. es tan cliché

-quieres que te perdone o no- y ahí estaba k totalmente sonrojado tomando un sorbete de mandarina puesto que era el más amargo fue el único sabor que accedió a tomar mientras kula le tomaba la mano en la mesa- bien por fin termine

-awwww fue muy rápido bueno aun nos queda el helado pero he decidido que no…

-ee genial… espera.. que vas a querer a cambio

-bueno pues.. que tal chocolate o pokys…

- kula aquí no venden pokys- mientras veía sorprendido como kula sacaba unos de su bolso..

-siempre traigo unos aa pero tienes razón lo del helado seria una lastima no comerlo- acto seguido compro uno enorme sabor fresa sin importarle las protestas de k- vamos abre la boca

- puedo comer so..au- kula le habia metido una gran cucharada de helado- esta horrible- kula lo miro amenazante

-que dijiste cariño…- k trago suspiro y

-nada que esta delicioso..- en realidad le había gustado pero no quería demostrarlo del todo

-vamos no seas sarcástico ten toma poky

-no argggggggggggggg- y asi kula se la paso atiborrándolo de dulces y pasteles toda la tarde…

-kula... ya es muy tarde será mejor que volvamos- estaban sentados en el banco de un parque contemplando un pequeño lado.. lleno de patos… mientras kula se acurrucaba cada vez mas en el medio dormida

-eee pero sabes hay un último lugar a donde quiero ir contigo sabes…. está bien?

Era una bella noche kula se aferraba al brazo de k con fuerza estaba algo asustada le tenia terror a las alturas- kula estas bien si quieres podemos hacer otra cosa- ella había ocultado su rostro en el cuerpo abrazándolo con fuerza.. no quiero ir contigo…- seguían subiendo lentamente cada piso de la torre Eiffel mientras contemplaban la vista abrazados…. Hasta llegar al último piso y observar los 2 juntos la hermosa ciudad frente a ellos… había algo especial en esa noche que ninguno de los 2 podían explicar… el viento resoplaba lntamente

-sabes ese dia que me viste con britany yo … sabes cumplimos un año juntos y quería darte algo toma- le entrego una cadenita llena de dijes extraños

- o que linda

-lo hice yo mira esa nota musical.. es porque eres una gran cantante muy linda con una gran voz… como la de un angel… este otro es un helado porque eres el único ser sobre la tierra que conozco que puede comerse 2 litros de helado sin respirar

- jeje bueno es que es delicioso

-esta es la torre Eiffel que siempre quisite ver.. este otro es un narciso tu favorito y este ultimo es un corazón.. el mio.. que es tuyo ahora..- le dio una calida sonrisa y se besaron kula tenia unas pequeñas lagrimas en el rostro de felicidad- a que ingrato soy siempre tengo que hacerte llorar..jeje

-te amo k dash- después fueron a cenar no habían comido bien aparte de dulces… después de eso se fueron al hotel al llegar

-Te quiero

-yo también te quiero pero sabes está lloviendo horrible no te has dado cuenta- mientras se cubría la cabeza con el suéter de k

y debes saber porque y lo tienes que oír porque solo lo diré una vez te quiero desde que te vi pero no me habia permitirlo sentirlo completamente hasta ahora es algo nuevo para mi… - kula se voltio a verlo a los ojos- siempre pensaba en el futuro y decidía basado en el miedo pero hoy gracias a ti y lo que me enseñas cada dia todo es distinto y mi vida a cambiado totalmente e aprendido que si vives la vida plenamente no importa que te queden 5 minutos o 50 años si no fuera por ti no sabría nada de lo que es el amor.. gracias por ser esa persona que me enseño como se siente ser amado…

-k…- se arrojo a sus brazos- no se que decir

-no tienes que hacerlo solo quería que lo supieras- se besaron y entraron al hotel

..

- jeje estoy empapada- se quitaba la ropa lentamente.. sin darse cuenta que k estaba frente a el volteado a mirar a otro lado – que pasa no seas tímido la última noche me viste así.. – se aproximó hasta él y le beso este se tornaba más desesperado mientras k la acostaba gentilmente sobre la cama- te quiero eres tan perfecta…- le quitaba la ropa que le quedaba lentamente mientras ella le ayudaba a desvestirse- te amo k.. aaaaaaahhh- k le daba besos en el cuello mientras le dejaba marcas rojas se posiciono desesperadamente sobre ella y masajeaba sus pechos mientras kula pasaba sus brazos acariciando toda su espalda k pasaba sus manos acariciando las largas piernas de la chica tocando su entrepierna succionando suavemente el pecho de la chica-k…- ella se arqueaba de placer ante el tacto del chico el ya no podía esperar más.. pero no quería ser brusco con ella- kula yo.. estas lista bueno me refiero.. si tu no quieres lo entiendo…- mientras buscaba la mirada de la chica que estaba totalmente avergonzada mirando al otro lado- si eres tu está bien.. yo.. he esperado .. esto mucho tiempo- lo decía con la respiración muy entrecortada… - bueno cariño será mejor que abraces mi cadera con tus piernas para que no te duela..- le dio un beso en la frente y hacia lo que k le pedía con mucho cuidado se acercó más y empezó a penetrarla lentamente era muy difil ya que estaba muy estrecha y nerviosa- tranquila pequeña.. no seré brusco…- kula se relajó un poco y k termino con la faena… estaba dentro de ella… espero un poco para que la chica se acostumbraba mientras la besaba para tranquilizarla un poco ella tenía unas pequeñas lagrimas por el dolor que le causaba lo separa un poco y se movió un poco para que el siguiera lentamente se empezó a mover.. mientras los besos no paraban empezó a ir más rápido cuando sintió que las manos de la chica en sus caderas marcando el ritmo que debía seguir- aaaaaaaaa k … sigue por favor más rapi- al principio le dolió un poco pero extrañamente era placentero ambos estaban envueltos en ese vaivén sus respiraciones estaban muy agitadas k la alzo lentamente hasta que ella quedo encima de el para que ella pudiera ir al ritmo que ella quisiera k se sentó y recargo la cabeza de kula en su hombro tomándola por las caderas mientras trato de susurrarle algo—ku…la.. y..o… te.. a…m..- kula lo interrumpió dándole un beso mientras se acariciaban uno al otro y k termino tendido en la cama viendo como la chica subía y bajaba … como se agitaba su cabello sobre su pecho que igualmente se movía… era realmente preciosa… de un movimiento termino encima de ella… ambos estaban a punto de terminar- a.. k yo.. no puedo mas creo que.. me veng… aaaa…- k al escuchar eso fue más rápido terminando los dos fundiéndose en un beso…. exhausto se acomodó en la cama para no caer en ella en forma brusca y aplastarla repiro lentamente se reincorporo y kula fue a acurrucarse en sus brazos- gracias cariño… espero no haber sido muy brusco- kula buscaba su mirada – no te preocupes está bien te amo no te preocupes pero.. jeje hace rato que querías decirme…- k se sonrrojo un poco y volteo a mirar el techo…- no te preocupes no es nada- kula se recostó en su pecho mientras hacia como si dibujara círculos con el movimiento de sus dedos-vamos dilo esta vez no te imterrumpo no te enojes

- esta bien yo..

-si que

-yo te am….ammm- ella le acariciaba la mejilla y la veía ilusionada a los ojos…

-amm que jeje

- te a.. t… te adoro…- la abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho la beso en su frente y la tapo torpemente con las sabana- dulces sueños pequeña…- al final se me había arrepentido no estaba seguro si era el momento adecuado en su vida para decirle… te amo y que la amaba sobre todas las cosas que no se fuera de mi lado…

**Espero que les guste me costó mucho trabajo porque no soy buena con el lemon pero aun así me gusta mucho xD (pervert modo on xD todo mal escrito ) y no sé dónde se había ido mi inspiración pero finalmente la encontré escondida en el sillón weeeee… ok no pero si no estaba segura xD acepto críticas constructivas y espero sus reviews xD. La canción es de maki goto y … eso es todo bye bye **

**PD. See me pase con lo largo del capitulo xD me emocione un poquito -.-u**

**Kula diamond neko**

.


	15. Capítulo 15: ¿Por que?

**Capítulo 15: ¿Por que?**

-así que no te importa si me voy lejos

-bueno no depende de mí pero esto .. no sé si lo nuestro funcionara o si tiene algún futuro…

-ya veo entonces supongo que nada de lo que te dije significa nada Janet

-bueno es que es demasiado pronto para mí y ahora que todo esto de la herencia se complica y el dinero

-A es por dinero.. entiendo que seas muy feliz con el otro

-no espera solo necesito tiempo vale… por favor toda mi familia cuenta conmigo ahora y

-a ahora les importas siendo que cuando tus padres murieron ninguno se ofreció para ser tu tutor o cuidarte o saber cómo estabas y tiempo para que… lo quieres que espere a que te cases con él por conveniencia reparten propiedades y dinero entre todos tengan muchos hijos y yo que

-bueno es que yo…- realmente no tenía ni idea de qué hacer ni siquiera tenía un plan-es que no se qué hacer además también están mis muchachos los tienen amenazados y son todo lo que tengo ahora

-entiendo "No te ha pasado que te duele el corazón, cuándo has dado todo por una persona y quieres seguir intentándolo, pero hay algo que no te atrapa, como que no te convence, y entonces entiendes que a veces hay que soltar, cuando lo que querías era aferrarte con más fuerzas…"*

-rock yo..

-adiós cuídate y se feliz no volveré a molestar…-dicho esto se levantó de la cafetería… no quería saber más de ella deshizo su amarre y la dejo ahí en medio de la cafetería... Pero que podía hacer ya había elegido ella no? Su dinero su familia y su prestigio como nueva cabeza de la familia en vez de construir un nuevo futuro con el….

Compruébalo compruébalo solo quiero tu amor

Esa era yo antes solitaria.. todos los sentimientos que escondí encerrados en mi corazón

Desde que te conocí han estado buscando una salida

Como expresar mis sentimientos sé que sin duda llegaran a ti

Ellos superaron todos los obstáculos sin falta

Como expresar mis sentimientos estoy persiguiendo una esperanza… tal vez derrame lagrimas

¿Puedes imaginártelo? Te extraño

Las personas se conectan como una estrella fugaz que cae en tiempos fuertes y débiles te amo

Como expresar mis sentimientos todos los malentendidos se resuelven en este momento me voy a liberar del dolor alguien te busca te espera-… esa persona soy yo..

- blum-chan muchas gracias a todos bye bye…

-blumichii blumichii.. blum-chan te queremos… ahhh blum

-bye bye…-después de eso las luces se apagaron y de pronto solo una apunto hacia Alexander empezando a sonar una canción grabada más movida cantada por el seguidas de momoko, Candy y athena..

alex- hola chicos como están bien pues estoy aquí con todas para dar un anuncio importante

Público-eeeeeeeeeeeee? – de pronto un gran anuncio se proyectaron detrás de el en las pantallas

-habrá audiciones para la quinta generación de Psycho Soldier band así que todas las que quieran un lugar deben estar atentas eh?- momo y Candy se agarraron de las manos y habían empezado a brincar por ahí emocionadas pidiendo hablar a Alexander mientras kula y athena aplaudían

Publi.- yeyy…

-bien pues veamos que opinan la cuarta, primera y tercera generación así que porque no comenzamos con la líder.. athena-san..

-hi amm estoy muy emocionada hace un tiempo que no hemos tenido buenas integrantes y

momo- athena-san eso es muy grosero-todo el público se rio mientras salía la cara de momo en las pantallas inflando los cachetes y haciendo berrinche

-digo perdón quise decir nuevas el caso es que las estaremos esperando y chicas den su mayor esfuerzo en la audición vale.. y como sublíder que piensas blumi-chan

Blumicchi..blumi-chan menudos apodos raros le habían puesto los fans mmm- bueno yo athena-san les deseo suerte a las chicas y bueno tener nuevas discípulas serán interesante siempre y cuando jeje no sean tan revoltosas como Candy y momo haha- Candy y momo se lanzaron sobre ella abrazándola y jugueteando provocando más risas del público..-aww basta bueno momo y Candy ustedes que piensan

Candy- bueno llevo muy poco tiempo aquí y momo y yo –momo y Candy-no sabemos que decir será difícil puesto que… no somos buenas dando consejos pero daremos lo mejor para ser buenas sempai jeje

Alexa-bueno eso es todo o esperen.. blum-san hay algo mas

-Hi yo.. blum diamond me he de graduar para continuar mi carrera como solista y actriz antes de- momoko y candy la miraron sorprendidas..

-queeeeeeee noooooooooo blumichii blumi blumi!- esto hiso que a kula le ganara el sentimentalismo y empezara a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas hablar entrecortado..

- me… he.. de.. graduar antes de.. terminar.. la gira de primavera.. el 21 de.. el – ya no pudo hablar más momoko y Candy fueron a abrazarla después se les unió athena se despidieron y salieron del escenario después de cantar una última canción las 4

-neee kula-onechan esto no es justo ni siquiera te quedaras para ver a la nueva generación además quería hacer un dueto contigo y

-lo se lo se pero no puedo seguir en esto candy one-chan tengo 21 años llevo 6 años de mi vida en esto a sido maravilloso pero tengo que seguir mi propio camino…

- oye.. no te hagas la grande yo solo soy 2 meses más joven que tu mmm- después de eso abrazo a kula

-buen concierto kula esa última canción que cantaste y compusiste fue todo un éxito lástima que te tenga que dejar ir.. sin saber de dónde sacas tan buenas ideas.. Bien chicos a terminado todo por favor limpien el lugar gracias

-ese alex toda una diva jaja.. ups lo siento ne-chan es la verdad- mientras kula se rascaba la cabeza nerviosa después de ver la mirada matadora de Candy.. al terminar fue al departamento de chris hace mucho que no veía a angel-chan hace tiempo ella se había convertido una vez más en su íntima amiga podía contarle todo y ser ella misma

-felicidades por tu graduación kula-chan.. jeje mira te hice esto

-ee como supiste o que rico te debió llevar mucho tiempo hacer este pastel se ve delicioso

-pues por las noticias ves estas en casi todos los canales quien lo diría jeje – asi todo empezó como una inocente platica pero por alguna razón siempre lograba que terminaran hablando de k

-asi que solo fue un malentendido no como lo de britany de nuevo rayos kula o eres demasiado ingenua o de verdad estas enamorada

-e a que te refieres el me a dicho muchas veces que confié en el y estoy de acuerdo con eso una relación se

-basa en la confianza te a dicho muchas veces que te adora y bla bla bla pero enserio kula.. puedes vivir con esas simples palabras a diario con sus constantes indiferencias que no tenga los suficientes pantalones para gritarle al mundo de su relación sin importarle diana Alexander o quien sea y superarlo..

Kula se había quedado muda tenía razón pero.. por un tiempo.. se había acostumbrado a eso su personalidad distante y callada… a no darle explicaciones a nadie ni siquiera a ella..- tienes razón en parte pero lo de la relación a escondidas fue un acuerdo es para respetar mi decisión no tiene nada que ver con

-enserio entonces cuantas veces lo has encontrado en situaciones comprometedoras o porque a veces sale y ni siquiera te a dicho a donde va dime..-kula iba empezar a llorar se levantó y- perdón kula pero mira no hago esto solo para lastimarte es solo que quiero que entiendas que

-QUE DIME QUE HAGO TODO MAL NO SOY BUENA TOMANDO DECISIONES… QUE LO AMO DEMASIADO Y LE FACILITO LAS COSAS DEMASIADO QUE SOY UNA REVERENDA IDI..

-kula calma calma no nunca quise insultarte ni nada mira siéntate y déjame terminar…- dio un gran suspiro espero a que se calmara un poco y..- ring..

-a hola habla kula que sucede a si claro vamos no te enojes ire para alla…- ya eran las 10 de la noch no le gustaba que estuviera sola todo el tiempo…- me tengo que ir terminamos esto otro dia vale cuídate..-salio por la puerta a gran velocidad

-kula donde estabas

-bueno yo.. jeje paseando por ahí comiendo postres tu sabes..

- a como sea tengo que salir nos vemos en la noche

-k ya es de noche y dime a donde iras tan tarde

-eso no es asunto tuyo

-a pero si es asunto tuyo a donde valla yo vamos dime

- no es nada que te incumba chiquilla..- aparto la mano de kula del camino y salio dando un gran portaso

-… chiquilla.. k- kula no entendí le hablo como como antes cuando era frio se lo dijo en un tono tan como si la despreciara.. ella no entendía porque..

al siguiente día salió muy temprano más le valía a k darle una buena explicación

-he hola tu eres la chica que vive en el último piso verdad

-si claro que sucede

-bueno es que pobrecilla de ti ese tipo es tu hermano no? Será mejor que tengas cuidado o vallas a vivir a otra parte.. sabes él ha estado haciendo tratos con tipos peligrosos yo y mi abuela lo vimos el otro día quien lo diría tu saliendo a diario para trabajar y el de vago por favor cuídate mucho vale adiós

-así gracias adiós- me fui de paseo por todo el centro comercial con athena, whip, Candy y momoko pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar en k lo que había pasado lo de el por ahí

-kula-nechan estas muy distraída..-

-eh? Ach.._ un chico de cabellera rubia salió a toda velocidad de una cafetería y yo tan embobada no pude esquivar cuando venía caminando-lo siento- él no me dirigió la palabra y se fue de ahí corriendo mientras Candy…

-fíjate por donde vas idiota..

Seguimos caminando pero no pude evitar fijarme en una pequeña doncella de cabellos dorados que lloraba desconsoladamente adentro de la cafetería, que habría pasado solo los dejo de espiar unos años y miren lo que hacen.. Como sea el día estaba terminando había sido una tarde entretenida aun así no pude disfrutarla me detuve a contemplar la luna levante la mirada la luz seguía apagada eso daba señal de que k no se encontraba sentí una presencia detrás mio y ahí estaba maltrecho..

-k que paso porque estas así golpeado… k estuviste bebiendo..- el solo se tambaleaba y trataba de mantenerse en pie lo ayude a ir hacia el departamento- dime que paso que hiciste k.. déjame curarte- el solo movía la cabeza en modo de negación y la evitaba cada vez que me acercaba a sus heridas hasta que no pude más y empecé a llorar

-sab.. quw…paso… todo… absolutamnte… todo.. lo que… suced….e

-que dime quien fue

- todo.. es tu argggggg tu tu TU MALDITA CULPA!.. des.. de que.. te.. conozco.. tu siempre- se abalanzo contra kula la cual muy asustada lo esquivo convenciéndose que era por la borrachera no entendía que sucedía con el simplemente se defendía por alguna razón esto terminaría mal se enfrascaron en una batalla como en los viejos tiempos entre llamas y sables de hielo ni siquiera sabían cómo termino así por desgracia kula no se fijó detrás suyo tropezándose y cayendo en el sillón aterrada solo lo miro a los ojos esperando el último golpe- ahora.. no es..capa..ras- solo pudo sentir como k la besaba bruscamente sus caricias pervertidas mientras rasgaba su ropa violentamente y ella seguía llorando hasta que por fin reacciono no iba a dejar que la violara… lo aventó violentamente contra la pared noqueándolo tomo un sueter y salió corriendo en busca de un refugio..

-e kula que le paso a tu ropa y esas quemaduras.. que te han hecho- kula no pudo más y termino desmoronándose en sus brazos contándole todo lo ocurrido no entendía porque pero con ella había conseguido sentirse completamente segura

Una vez calmada y cambiada ángel se dirigió a la habitación- y dime que has decidido seguirás junto a él o vendrás conmigo

-pero a donde iremos.. aun así no puedo dejarle soy todo lo que le queda

-y su hermana que por favor kula si de verdad significaras algo para el no haría todo esto de verdad quieres volver que tal sí… qué tal si la próxima vez no sobrevives ese fue un golpe de suerte no sucederá de nuevo- dijo algo impaciente convencer a kula era algo difícil y bloqueaba sus planes- tal vez pasearemos por todo el mundo que te parece

-no lo sé ángel quiero saber que le sucede

- no tienes remedio pero escúchame bien kula… la vida es corta entiendes así que deja de gastar el tiempo con la persona equivocada que no te permite ser feliz si te quiere en su vida hará un espacio para ti sin necesidad de que luches por él no te quedes con la persona que constantemente te ignora… valora a las personas que están a tu lado no solo en los buenos momentos sino también en los malos k no te conviene pequeña por favor para de hacerte daño

- gracias por tu consejo ángel pero si me disculpas tengo que ir a un ensayo..- esas palabras si tenía razón pero ella no tenía idea el fuerte significado que k era para ella…

joder que jaqueca desde que esa dichosa carta le había sido entregada se habían encargado de martirizarlo cada dia… cada noche ver a kula sus sonrisas, sus coqueteos inocentes, cada cariño cada detalle cada vez le pesaba más pensar en que tal vez si fallaba no volvería estar a su lado ojala máxima nunca la hubiera encontrado así nunca hubiera llegado a sus manos…

"K sé que nunca nos llevaremos bien en especial porque te estoy arrebatando algo muy preciado aun así tengo el atrevimiento de pedirte algo y la razón es que tú eres el único a parte de mí que puede protegerla así que si llego a faltar si fallo esta noche es preciso que tu sepas que sucede.. NEST ha vuelto no he podido descifrar bien su objetivo solo tengo conspiraciones poco precisas de lo que quieren pero lo importante es que quieren conseguir a kula a toda costa ten cuidado angel y k9999 están de su lado nuevamente lo dejo todo en tus manos no sé cuándo vuelvan a atacar es por eso que sugerí aquella vez que ella se fuera de gira por lo menos así haría tiempo pero obviamente nos encontraron esta noche tratare de ponerles un alto pero no sé si tengan un arma nueva para serte sincero voy casi completamente ciego hacia el matadero si … podría decirlo de esa manera por ello dejo toda mi investigación en tus manos y más te vale que no desperdicies otra vez la oportunidad que la vida te está dando… la de estar por fin con la mujer que amas… por favor ama a kula como ninguna y cuida bien de ella se lo merece.. Chris"

Me sentía como un verdadero idiota kula no se merecía el trato que le di a noche me pase con el alcohol pero desde hace días había estado presionado esa carta estaba deshaciendo sus planes al principio parecía insignificante no había ataques hacia la chica todo estaba bien hasta lo de britany empezaba a ser más hostil y violenta con kula cuando fue con ella a pedir respuestas termino descubriendo que en realidad no era ella terminaron en una bodega sospechosa y una vez desmantelado el disfraz del agente se encontraba rodeado terminaron peleando un buen rato no eran nada comparado con k pero él estaba fuera de forma doblegándose mientras lo llevaban con su jefe ese chico no pudo verlo bien estaba tras una capucha roja sentado su voz era algo familiar el cual esperaba con ansias al parecer su llegada… y hacer un trato… sin embargo en el último momento escape sin dejar algún rastro de ahí para que me necesitaba el sus palabras daban vueltas en mi cabeza pero no decidí que me afectaran en ese momento construía un plan que tal vez nos salvaría a ambos pero días después recibí una emboscada aun así estaba preparado y termine con todos pero eso era una señal de que el tiempo se me acababa me la pase bebiendo en un bar cercano la verdad no tenía idea como haría esto no era mi estilo pero si la amaba… si la quería solo para mí… debía hacerlo pronto así podría protegerla mejor o solo era un capricho mio cuando volvía a casa solo recuerdo imágenes borrosa kula.. llorando.. herida.. me dijo de nuevo que me odiaba? Como sea era de noche y la esperaba a ella primero tenía que disculparme alguien trata de abrir la puerta voy rápidamente la abro y

-kula- la abrazo me doy cuenta de su mirada perdida no me hace caso –perdón kula anoche me pase estaba fuera de mi por favor te lo recompensare yo yo..

-te quiero si ya lo sé eso dices siempre sabes pero me estoy cansando y ya no sé qué hacer no se si de verdad esto.. lo nuestro signifique algo para ti o solamente sea uno de tus juegos pasajeros

-kula se que hemos tenido problemas pero los hemos sabido arreglar los malentendidos

- si si los malentendidos pero sabes y tus malos tratos… tus constantes evasiones salidas a no sé dónde que hare yo con todo eso no sé si pueda algún día.. me amaras…

-solo dame tiempo pronto todo estará bien será como antes kula solo puedo ser yo estar en mi verdadero ser cuando estoy a tu lado reconozco que me he portado mal contigo y que he sido un

-ingrato

-si ingrato pero cuando todo esto de… de.. el trabajo termine todo irá bien vale

No sé como pero ese hombre tiene un gran poder para convencerme cenamos en una pequeña mesa en el balcón el preparo toda la cena los detalles y al final terminamos… haciéndolo quedando agotados mientras él iba hacia mi abrazándome pero porque porque mi corazón late cada vez más fuerte porque lo amo tanto aun no entiendo pero tal vez él sea mi destinado el único para mi….

A la maña siguiente seria el gran día donde dejaría.. la banda y no se tenía muchos proyectos ser solista estudiar actuación todo estaba lleno de posibilidades k se fue temprano al trabajo dijo que era urgente pero que estaría ahí para ver mi concierto solo que el había tenido la gran idea de poner mi vestido para ese gran día en la repisa más alta del armario donde pone sus objetos privados… ni siquiera sabía que él tuviera algo así en fin no sé cuál era su problema era algo como o no usted no saldrá vestida así señorita usted es mía y no dejare que más de 200000 millones o trillones de babosos calenturientos viéndote ese escote es suficiente con la clase de canciones que te dio Alexander a bailar para hoy y ahí me tienen de puntitas, saltando, saltando de puntitas para alcanzarlo hasta que me di por vencida y termine escalándolo pero al final me resbale con todo y el vestido dándome tremendo golpe y cayendo de sentón y para acabarla se me vinieron encima unos cuantos libros y …¿una caja de tiffany? Azul mm para que… veamos si lo abriera no se daría cuenta o no…. Deslice lentamente la cinta blanca atada alrededor lo abrí despacio y… ahí estaba un.. un anillo… de compromiso… solo pude recordar lo que k dijo en la mañana " espero que estés de humor después del concierto porque tengo una sorpresa para ti" no pude evitar sonreír y mirar ese anillo con nostalgia era un hermoso brillante con forma de corazón no sería la primera vez pero… en esta ocasión lo había soñado durante mucho tiempo además se notaba que había pagado por el más de lo que podía permitirse.. aaa no puede ser ahora estoy más ansiosa y con miles de mariposas en el estómago … aaa y ese ruido no puede ser será k guarde el anillo y trate que quedara como lo encontré lo avente rápidamente hacia la repisa salgo y

-Hola .. aa eras solamente tu lois.. travieso- el viejo lois venía a veces por pescado o pollo era el gato de los vecinos pero también se había convertido en una gran compañía para mí el día transcurrió rápidamente el concierto iba muy bien se podía ver una gran marea azul por todo el escenario debido a las luces que tenían los fans que agitaban emocionados entre cada canción coreándonos pero era hora de mi carta de despedida para cerrar el concierto

Hoy yo me graduó de Psycho Soldier band a todos los que asistieron hoy muchas gracias cuando me aceptaron tan repentinamente comencé mis actividades ansiosamente como miembro de la tercera generación hoy han pasado 6 maravillosos años si pienso en ello a sido muy rápido en un santiamén al principio fue difícil ya que no tenía ninguna experiencia en esto y terminaba agotada frustrada y llorando pero gracias al apoyo de athena-chan y de todos ustedes nuestro vinculo como grupo fui creciendo y mejorando gracias a ello incluso jeje atreviéndome a componer canciones aún recuerdo cuando me dieron líneas por primera vez en una canción ese día trate de hacer mi mayor esfuerzo en las grabaciones sin embargo no cumplió mis expectativas en mi opinión sonaba muy mal pero estaba feliz por haberlo hecho por ultimo athena-chan sé que llevara al grupo por buen camino discúlpame por graduarme antes que tú y sigan apoyando al grupo traba…

De la nada kula se desplomo en medio del escenario causando la conmoción de todos estaba totalmente pálida y su cuerpo se agitaba violentamente como si convulsionara k corrió hacia ella la cargo mientras Alexander trataba de calmar al público y dar por terminado el concierto ahora lo más importante era atender a kula

**Bueno esto ha sido todo espero que les guste este capítulo al principio no me ha gustado a mi como quedaba pero luego agarre vuelo y pum ya estaba quedando bien xD y espero sus comentarios OwOla canción era de Boa el titulo era Kimochi Wa Tsutawar. Bye bye**

**Kula Diamond Neko~ desu.**

.


	16. Capítulo 16: Lluvia…

**Capítulo 16: Lluvia…**

_Todo es blanco todo es blanco…. Las luces ciegan mi vista…. Todo es blanco solo puedo sentir el dolor en mi pecho personas gritándose a mi alrededor … acaso estas llorando… blanco blanco blanco y brillante era ese anillo no entiendo que sucede porque me pones esto … hay una dulce voz a mi lado puedes escucharla es tan amable todo es blanco _… nos han engañado _a susurrado ese ¿Angel? blanco… me carga hasta el final… _esto es grave_…. sus palabras resuenan en mi cabeza alguien me ha rebatado de sus brazos… _la perderemos pronto ven conmigo… _esa persona me aleja de el… púas recorren mi cuerpo perforándome lentamente…_

-Hi aquí may lee reportando desde el hospital donde se encuentra la aclamada idol blum-chan hasta ahora no tenemos informe de lo que suc- no pudo completar la frase hubo una gran explosión destruyendo la mitad del hospital en medio de la confusión unas sombras sospechosas intentan escapar…

Que idiota fui como pude dejar que esto pasara todo lo que pude hacer era ir tras ellos pero no dejaron ni un rastro… tenía que conseguir a kula pero porque ellos necesitaban tan desesperadamente es algo que aún no comprendía llegue rápidamente a su guarida al parecer habían cambiado de escondite sospechoso no había nadie se interponía en mi camino como la última vez sería una trampa me aproximo al final del túnel puedo verla recostada en una mesa de piedra alguien susurra un extraño ritual se lleva a cabo con ella pareciera que da las ultimas… un destello verde salía de su pecho corrí hacia ella pero algo me impidió alcanzarla acaso el desgraciado puso una barrera…

Ash- perfecto todo esta listo- ash atravesó el pecho de kula depositando en ella una sustancia extraña varios tobos trasparente fueron conectados- bien el intercambio casi está completo… levántate… nameless ya está lista…

-ha pasado mucho tiempo mi querido nameless pero

A pesar de la distancia podía escuchar todo pegado lo más cerca posible podía ver algo extraño en kula su cabello más claro sus ojos… sus bellos ojos se veían pálidos y sin vida pero al poco rato se transformó en un color azul intenso

-has roto tu promesa.. realmente tu..

- isolde.. has vuelto yo te extrañe cada día en cualquier lugar en cualquier momento siempre pensaba en ti había noches en las que me sentía solo y triste.. tal vez tu cuerpo haya sido intercambiado pero siempre serás alguien para mi me hiciste tanta falta- k no pudo escuchar lo que decía abrazaba fuertemente a la chica mientras le susurraba

-no puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de esto pensé que lo habíamos hablado que nadie sufriría de nuevo como nosotros…-a parto al chico empujándolo- realmente me has decepcionado

-isolde.. yo.. lo siento pero en verdad yo solo quise ser egoísta por esta ocasión

-lo se pero este cuerpo no me pertenece y además hay algo que ash no te ha dicho cierto

Whip- QUE?! Diana como es que nunca nos dijiste esto..

Diana- nunca pensé que fuera necesario ella se veía bien NEST y orochi estaban bajo control yo que iba a saber que alguien iba a ir tras de ella ahora cállate y ayúdame a terminar este dispositivo sin eso kula está perdida la última vez que ocurrió esto fue nuestro último recurso para salvarla..

-pero como sucedió todo esto que tiene que ver ella con..

-iori…-isolde respiro profundo y continuo ante la mirada confundida de k y nameless –nunca te preguntaste porque el primer intento anti-k fallo jmmm bueno por donde comienzo al principio se pensó en utilizar cierto poder especial para no tener fallos ese es el

Diana- magatama

Whip-maga.. que que es eso

Diana- QUE!? No sabes pensé que los ikari estaban al tanto bueno no se explicarlo bien pero te daré una idea veras cuando orochi y el clan yagami hicieron su pacto él les entrego el magatama un extraordinario poder por ello los de ese clan tienen gran fuerza y sus llamas son de ese color al iniciar el experimento para hacer a anti-k se tuvo la misión de obtener un poco de ese poder para implantárselo tenían la teoría de que al hacerlo como k estaba hecho a partir de kyo como eternos rivales tendría más posibilidades de vencerlo sin embargo no contábamos con que ese poder era más inestable y que se estaban jugando con cosas que no comprendían la noche en que se lo implantaron a isolde jamás la olvidaría…

-aquella noche.. no recuerdo mucho pero fue muy dolorosa al principio sabes es por ello que evitaba verte por días no quería que me vieras en ese estado… cuando por fin creí dominarlo empezó el entrenamiento y más pruebas para ver los diferentes ataques que podía hacer manipulando el hielo sin embargo cuando la luna daba un cambio y el cielo se volvía rojizo a mí me daban fuertes ataques al parecer cuando iori tenía el disturbio de sangre me afectaba negativamente al parecer detectaba que no era su poseedor original podía sentir cuchillas atravesando cada parte de mi cuerpo me costaba respirar y luego calma y absoluto silencio buscaron muchas formas para controlarlo y disminuir mi dolor pero

Diana-imprudentes… no les importo para nada mi niña seguían sometiéndola a numerosas pruebas seguían haciendo experimentos con ella inyectándole numerosas sustancias a veces ni siquiera las probaban antes así cada vez decaía más.. al principio yo no sabía nada de esto fue hasta que me deslinde por completo y me dedique a recopilar información de NEST que pude averiguar todo…

Isolde- un día ya no pude más fue el último día que nos vimos recuerdas nami-kun y recuerdas la promesa que me hiciste verdad…

"nami-kun ne sabes que te amo verdad

-Isolde… yo también te…

Jeje lo se me gusta ponerte nervioso pero sabes hay algo que quiero que escuches…sabes todo este tiempo he estado pensando en algo que lei en todo lo que ha pasado con nosotros en las cosas que están sacrificando por estos experimentos sin sentido solo por tratar de parar esa sed de ambición que tiene NEST cada vez tengo más miedo y quisiera poder para con todo esto tener paz pero no por instantes como cuando estoy contigo sabes mi más grande deseo… es que tú y yo podamos alcanzar una paz totalmente plenamente… aun aunque se que el destino da muchas vueltas y no sabes cómo terminara todo para obtener un equilibrio en el mundo aunque sea un momento como este es muy complicado todo esto en cualquier momento en cualquier lugar nuestro contacto de nosotros con el resto del universo yo pienso que que ha sido de manera negativa alterada por nuestra ambición forjando cada vez más una cadena de odio que solo nos sirve para hacer más daño los unos a los otros con el único pensamiento … irónicamente de protegernos a nuestros seres queridos.. entiendes es como esa frase si quieres paz has la guerra es como si nuestra existencia fuera una paradoja y sabes si a ti o a mi nos ocurriera algo realmente importante que nos impidiera estar juntos me gustaría que no trataras de hacer algo por recuperarme o si en algún caso me llega la hora me gustaría que respetaras eso y pudieras ser feliz que no trates de hacer nada al respecto porque asi es el curso de la vida no hay mas que vivir plenamente entiendes porfavor prométemelo de verdad es importante para mi

-ice-chan porque me dices eso… yo.. no sé pero .. Tratare de cumplirla¨

-Después de eso los guardias que estaban a cargo de mi me llevaron para el entrenamiento pero al parecer… aquella luna todo se volvió oscuro no sé qué habrá hecho iori para que el disturbio de sangre fuera peor que antes.. Tengo a teoría que esa noche el llevo a cabo una gran masacre solo sé que podía sentir cuchillas afiladas desgarrando mis entrañas finalmente no pude más y colapse ahí hubo un punto en que me odie por ello sabes al principio no pude reconocer el cuerpo de esta joven pobre de ella no sé qué le habrás hecho nami pero jeje este anillo de seguro esta comprometida espero que la lleves a salvo a casa a mi pequeña kula sabes ella era como mi hermana menor ella era muy joven así que dudo que me recuerde pero una noche mientras vagaba por los pasillos escuche al doctor makishima decir si esto resulta como esperamos no tendremos que usarla tal vez la dejemos en un orfanato real alguien se ocupe de ella como una niña normal al colapsar creo que tuve cierto resentimiento conmigo misma por no poder proteger a kula antes de irme de este mundo sabía que ella era la siguiente en la lista pero al estar en su cuerpo me alegro de que ella es feliz y lo será al parecer encontraron la forma de sellar el daño a su cuerpo pero que habrá pasado para que le hiciera daño repentinamente aun ciento la sensación de cuchillas por todo el cuerpo como el de antes… ash eso que sostienes en tu mano acaso es…

-si por fin e recuperado el fragmento que tenía kula dentro esto hace que mis planes vallan casi a la perfección o al menos eso creía

-lo se tu técnica aun es incompleta cierto lo siento nami-kun fue bueno verte pero no poder quedarme mucho tiempo contigo aun así fue bueno verte- lo abrazo tiernamente y le susurro algo… nameless solo se quedó tieso parado isolde le dio una cálida sonrisa y… - tal vez no debería hacer esto pero será la última vez que este a tu lado así que- lo tomo y lo beso tiernamente nameless la tomo por la cintura mientras la acercaba más hacia el estrechándola más… como si quisiera que nunca terminara.. Quería que ella se quedara a su lado para siempre y aunque no se pudiera trataba de disfrutar ese momento lo más que podía tal vez no fuera su cuerpo pero si su esencia y era lo que más le importaba en esos momentos… después de eso ella se desplomo en sus brazos… mientras todo regresaba a su lugar… la esencia de isolde volvía a ser parte del guante que poseía nameless mientras que kula volvía lentamente a su cuerpo aun desmallada…

Se ha roto… se ha roto… corri… lo tumbe de un solo golpe lo prendi en llamas… tome a kula … y.. un gran golpe en mi estómago… uno tras seguido de otro una masa deforme me tacaba kula.. donde estas.. otro.. otro.. por alguna razón no atacaban mis puntos vitales me envolvió como si se tratara de una boa hacia su presa me hiso parte de él me asfixiaba lentamente mientras trataba de escapar.. ash.. ese maldito sostiene a kula…

-jajaja tranquilo si lo haces más te solo lograras hundirte más… creo que ya conoces a k9999 no… jajaja… por cierto ahora si estarás dispuesto a oírme…

-aaaaaarggg…desdfd…- no podia respirar no podia gritar solo quería matar a ese desgraciado…

-bueno bueno supongo que no te importa lo que haga con ella verdad- saco una filosa espada mientras la deslizaba lentamente en el cuello de kula.. en el estómago…- en donde será bueno como prefieres que muera k degollada… desangrada.. o un golpe directo al corazón…- k se quedo tieso mirando cada movimiento que ash hacia –valla buen chico eres obediente cuando te lo propongo… angy cariño te toma a tu amiguita hazte cargo del sello mientras hablo con k

-dime… esta vez trabajaras para mí o que sabes antes de que te niegues y se te ocurra algo estúpido no solo es kula tengo algo más que puede interesarte…mira por ahí…- señalo hacia una pequeña celda escondida en la habitación solo se podía ver a un anciano demacrado…

-no puede ser.. él es pensé que estaba muerto…

-si bueno.. lo quieres de vuelta no.. así que dime trabajaras para mí.. Solo será unas cuantas cosillas

-porque me necesitas a mi…

-bueno digamos que no hay chicos tan útiles como tú por ahí en estos días además k9999 no es muy estable aun y no hay tiempo que perder de cierta forma eres un estorbo yendo por todas partes de ahí para acá protegiendo a kula así que como no puedo utilizarla sin que estés como mosca rondándome tendrás que darme algo a cambio para que la deje tranquila o prefieres tener la misma suerte que chris y que me dices aceptas o no…

-kula… -diana lloraba mientras la abrazaba- que que ha pasasado… gracias k nunca voy a olvidar esto gracias por salvar a mi niña… di me kula estas bien que ha pasado k como has podido controlar el magatama…

-hmp… solo cura sus heridas lo demás es secundario…

K se encontraba solo mirando la terraza de verdad deseaba estar a su lado solo un poco más pero.. a la vez quería protegerla que debía de hacer.. Cual sería su respuesta..

-lindo anillo hermano más te vale hacerla feliz..

-de que hablas

Vamos no soy tonta ni ciega sé que ustedes dos tienen algo.. te vi llorar por ella y dime ese anillo es para lo que creo…

Maldición- no sé de qué me hablas whip y no sé de donde ha sacado la niña ese

-por favor k cuanto tiempo trataras de ocultarlo cuando tengan 20 años de casados y sus 7 hijos secretos.. Enserio por favor lo oí de máxima cuando estaban hablando…

-esa chatarra… aun así no es algo que te incumba

-key-kun- k solo trago un poco y vio detrás de el a la pequeña kula en una bata de hospital con muñequitos… débil recargándose contra un barandal- podemos hablar… no recuerdo nada…

-kula no deberías estar aquí que haces tan tarde- la sostuvo ente sus brazos… la pobre estaba débil y cansada la cargo llevándola hasta su habitación- llegamos así que traviesa no vuelvas a salir de tu habitación vale como te le escabulliste a diana bueno será mejor que te deje descansar- se retiraba de la habitación pero algo sostuvo su chaqueta- por favor quédate conmigo no quiero dormir sola- lo pronuncio débilmente estaba totalmente roja k le toco la frente hervía en fiebre- está bien pero solo un momento hay que vigilar esa terribl

-k tengo curiosidad de algo aunque no puedo recordar mucho de lo que sucedió… aparte de diana llorando en mi hombro y la horrible medicina… porque el anillo..

-el anillo bueno yo.. Eso- estaba atrapado…- es un regalo por

-por k es que tú quieres pedirme matr…

-oh mira diana aquí está la pequeña… ups interrumpo algo como sea k será mejor que vayas a comer algo y descansar mañana tendrás que ayudarme a controlar la horda de periodistas- dicho esto jalo a k llevándola a la salida

Días después kula… se presentó como blum en un programa para explicar todo pidió disculpas por haber asustado al público aun asi estaba aun aturdida y sin pensar hiso algo que tal vez k no

-pero para compensarlo escribí una canción y quisiera cantarla ahora con k dash…

-jalo a k del publico les entregaron los micrófonos y

-Que haces

-ha pasado el tiempo y sabes hoy cumplimos 3 años juntos vamos solo hazlo por mi como en casa que no te de pena por favor además me lo debes o al menos que ya me quieras contestar lo de añil

-bien aquí voy..- dijo un muy sonrojado k casi gritando aún no estaba listo para decirle a kula lo que pretendía aunque fuera más que obvio..- esa pequeña tramposa…

-hi..Jikan no Tomare

las palabras para ocultar nuestra incomodidad los momentos en que nos miramos el uno al otro el tiempo que pasamos juntos desearía que durara mas tu mano sostenía la tuya hasta que me viste partir tu amabilidad indiferente me hace feliz si esto fuera un cuento de hadas instantáneamente podría tener un futuro contigo a cada momento todos los días todo incluso si no cruzo palabras eres mi persona especial si se me pudiera cumplir un solo deseo por favor dios detén el tiempo cuando los dos estemos solos juntos

Incluso si tomamos diferentes caminos, nos mantendremos juntos

Eres mi persona especial a cada momento, todo los días, todo

Tengo fe incluso si el tiempo no se detiene

Ambos- si estamos destinados entonces seremos capaces de vernos siempre ¿cierto?

No quiero dejarte ir no quiero hacerlo detén el tiempo cuando estemos juntos sí. Pero soy egoísta y por eso no se hará realidad y estoy impaciente me gustaría decírtelo pero estoy inseguro..

Quisiera ya saber lo que tu piensas de mi este sentimiento no cambiara y te seguiré esperando

_No entendía lo que sucedía esa canción la compusimos juntos pero en ciertas partes había cambiado la letra no entendía porque pero.. Aun así había salido bien creo.. Después de so todo fue raro… digo salimos a pasear dijo algo de celebrar mi recuperación o algo así fue algo extraño me tomo me de la mano a donde quiera que fuéramos me pareció muy lindo me llevo bueno en realidad fuimos donde yo quise cada vez que le preguntaba algo decía cosas como no puedo regalarte acaso un día especial caminamos por el parque fuimos al parque de diversiones comimos juntos caramelos estaba tan feliz esta vez incluso parecía que realmente le gustaba no entendía pero él no perdía la oportunidad para robarme un beso aunque fuera en público seria que no se tal vez hoy pediría mi mano… no se estaba tan feliz era como si fuera nuestra primera cita accedió a subirse la los juegos que yo quería excepto tal vez el carrusel no lo culpo aquel era más infantil que romántico y el ultimo que vimos era demasiado meloso pero aun así acepto subirse conmigo al túnel del amor realmente me sorprendió que quisiera subirse a una cosa tan melosa mientras estábamos dentro del túnel me dijo algo pero no pude escucharlo bien porque en medio de la atracción se fue la luz parando todos los juegos incluyendo esa pequeña canoa en la que íbamos me tomo de la mano y bajamos de ahí caminamos por la orilla esquivando los corazones y cupidos salimos de ahí ya era algo tarde_

_-_kula dame tu pulsera

-he? Pero para qué..-el solo estiro la mano- ok está bien toma- de pronto me dio la espalda y salió una gran llama me asuste que le estaría haciendo…

-listo dime te gusta es un carrusel para que no olvides este dia

-aa es muy bonito gracias dashi-kun

_Y era de noche dormíamos como siempre pero note que k estaba muy inquieto me abrazaba con mucha fuerza luego se apartaba se salía de la cama a caminar daba vueltas no podía dormir por alguna razón _

Que se suponía que hiciera solo me quedaba un día que debería de hacer lo que me dijo máxima me daba vueltas y no me dejaba pensar con claridad

-entonces que has decidido de verda vas a dejar a la mujer que amas solo por esa tontería…

-yo.. yo.. quien dice que la amo solo es el momento y..

-si si claro por el momento y dime que es el momento para ti darle ese añillo esperar que acepte y luego tengan hijos eso es un momento cuando piensas decirle lo que de verdad pretendes

-cállate tú no sabes nada.. además quien dijo que iba a dejarla solo por la amenaza de ash

-que yo sepa ella ya no es parte del trato

-no quiero ponerla en peligro no que se involucre en esto por eso en cuanto pueda hare que vuelva a southtown a vivir con ustedes

-de verdad serás capaz de eso

Iba por una vaso a la cocina pero sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura

-ne k no puedes dormir aun mira no sé qué ocurra pero

-oi te parecería volver a casa con diana no me siento muy cómodo viviendo en japon volvamos a casa vale..

-ok creo pero nos tomara un mes o

-no importa

No habían pasado ni tres días ya se habían mudado aun así kula insistió en tener su propio departamento vivían juntos de nuevo aunque muchos se preguntaron porque habían pasado medio mes había sido el más maravilloso para kula estar al lado de k metió una solicitud para entrar a la escuela de música en Francia pronto sería aceptada empezaría clases pronto incluso rock-san había estado en contacto con ella por correo para ayudarle con eso al parecer él lo coordinaba pero el no la reconocía ni la recordaba aun así siempre por ahí preguntándole que le parecía k tomándolo en cuanta en sus decisiones pero aun así aunque al principio parecía interesado cada día cada vez se hacía más distante

_a veces sentía que solo me estaba usando para satisfacerse a veces solo llegaba a casa para tener sexo y yo como tonta lo complacía en todo lo que él quisiera así hasta que un día dejo de venir había renunciado a mi sueño de entrar a la academia de música la había rechazado solo por ir tras el había días en que me la pasaba buscándole para terminar en su cama y a la mañana siguiente desayunáramos juntos y decirme que me fuera así hasta que llego el punto en que ni siquiera se quedaba conmigo hasta el amanecer solo se vestía y decía que tenía cosas que hacer que era una idiota por ir tas de él que no había entendido que no ya no hay nada entre nosotros.._

A partir de ese día decidí seguir con mi vida pero aun quería una respuesta además no podía terminar así como así digo merecía una explicación además él dijo que quería tener un futuro conmigo inclusi estuvo a punto de proponérmelo pero al final se arrepintió iba caminando hacia el parque pensando en donde podría encontrarlo esta vez y de pronto él estaba frente a mí al principio trato de esquivarme yo lo sostuve con fuerza y

-tkss que quieres..

-que me des una explicación entiendo que no quieras nada conmigo pero al menos merezco una explicación por que por que me dejas porque te comportas así conmigo si lo nuestro iba tan bien

De cierta forma pude ver la súplica en sus ojos pero que podría decirle.. no se aún estaba en casa de kyo para obtener el 3 tesoro sagrado ponerla en peligro y si kyo la atacaba que haría yo..- suéltame jaja de verdad te lo creíste que te quería que significabas algo para mi escúchame bien solamente eres una niña estúpida solo me divertía contigo hasta que llegara algo mejor- tal vez me pase un poco pero tal vez así se rendiría

-por por favor k sé que mientes si tu no tu no caerías tan bajo.. tu no eres asi

-por favor kula de verdad crees que me entiendes o me conoces si tan solo eres un estúpido experimento de NEST para mí una chiquilla porque seguir jugando a los novios contigo he tenido suficiente tengo cosas mas..-k sintió cierto ardor en su mejilla la vio a los ojos estaban vidriosos la habia vuelto a hacer peo esta vez no era solo un simple llanto aquella vez le habia destrozado el alma..

Kula no soporto más le dio una cachetada lo más fuerte que pudo – está bien como quieras de todas formas me estaba cansado de esta relación unilateral idiota…- k tiro de su brazo fuertemente haciendo que sus labios hicieran un leve roce quería un último beso un rodillazo en su estómago pero fue detenida y la aventó hacia una banca no se lastimo k se seguro de no ser tan rudo al menos físicamente le dio la espalda y

-te odio de verdad te odio k dash no quiero volver a verte- dicho la miro por última vez

_Tal vez era por la lluvia en su cara o mi imaginación pero pareciera que estuviera llorando… _

la dejo ahí plantada bajo la lluvia mientras el caminaba desesperado para no volver a ella tenía que dejarla no había otra salida había estado posponiéndolo aferrándose inútilmente a ella pero no podía seguir así no quería que le hicieran daño…

**comenten… Kula Diamond Neko~desu.**

.


	17. Capítulo 17: Dolor y alegría

**Capítulo 17: Dolor y alegría.**

_Era una tarde en sowthtown triste y nublada las calles estaban vacías mientras llovía violentamente pero aun así no podía sentir el golpe de cada una de las pequeñas gotas de lluvia contra cada parte de mi cuerpo estaba empapada de pies a cabeza y estaba más frio de lo acostumbrado aun no entendía porque me sucedía todo esto fue demasiado duro para mí solo sentía una fuerte punza en el corazón y sentía como si algo lo desgarrara lentamente mis lágrimas no paraban de salir esas palabra aun resonaban en mi cabeza…_

_-solo eres una niña_

_Solo una niña… solo una niña…_

_Entonces si me veía de esa forma porque dejo que hubiera algo entre nosotros ¿no hubiera sido mejor dejar las cosas como estaban? Me hubiera bajado de mi "nube" o simplemente para dejar de pensar que algún día tendríamos un futuro juntos, pero ya era tarde el daño estaba hecho._

_El desaparecido en medio de la tormenta me había quedado ahí sentada tratando de no llorar hasta que se perdiera de mi vista no quería derrumbarme enfrente de el aun así trate de levantarme pero no podía cuando él me empujo me había lastimado la cadera… últimamente he estado muy débil y no sé por qué muy débil.. muy frágil… siempre he sido eso para el termine hincada recosté mi cabeza en la banca del parque mientras trataba de consolarme_

… _de pronto me di cuenta que en la posición en la que estaba era algo patética al menos él no me había visto así... Sin embargo me siento un poco débil debe ser resfriado o algo así irónico ¿no? Que me dé eso a mí conociendo la naturaleza de mis poderes. Me levanto lentamente camino despacio mi respiración esta algo entrecortada no puedo más y tomo una pausa para recargarme en el poste… ha terminado la lluvia no sé cuántas horas pase bajo la lluvia desde que comenzó._

-amm... disculpa ¿estás bien?, ¿necesitas ayuda?

-mmm a no te preocupes puedo ir sola- no volteo a ver solo quiero estar sola pero estoy muy mareada mi vista de nubla y…

-esto... ¿eres kula? has cambiado mucho desde lo del escándalo… y el torneo… ah..

-¿Roc…?- siento que me desplomo solo veo su rostro… y

Cálido… muy cálido… aa que lindo candelabro… deslumbrante muy lindo y delicado… en la casa de diana ni máxima hay algo asi… en mi departamento tampoco verdad…. Aun asi es muy… ehh espera yo yo… tenía que hacer algo importante … algo relevante… a si la internet.. la internet es para poder ver porno ahí siempre puedes visitar porn … aaa pero que estoy diciendo candy y sus videos raros es la última vez que le hago caso cuando me muestra cosas raras con canciones pegajosas era algo importante tenía que ver a alguien.. era mi última oportunidad y aaa espera

-donde estoy!- finalmente lo veo un hermoso cuarto decorado con finos muebles pero aun así tenía más preguntas que respuestas estaba en una cama muy grande y cómoda… me vio y.. eee no no traía nada puesto de mi ropa al menos solo un camisón extraño- y mi ropa kyaaa…

-a por fin has despertado no te preocupes no he visto nada solo tuve que cambiarte o si no pescarías un resfriado valla en realidad no me esperaba que fueras tu no sé qué ha pasado o porque llegaste tarde a nuestra cita pero

-cita..?-aaaa no puedo creer que el me haya cambiado aa que vergüenza de verdad espero que no haya visto nada creo que hoy me puse las pantaletas de conejito aaa bien me decía whip no compres eso no tienes edad para esas cosas pero no me puedo resistir a las cosas adorables

-bueno cita reunión como pienses llamarle pero hay que ver que haremos con el asunto

-eh?... asunto.. qué asunto que ha pasado

-aaa mira mejor come algo y después hablamos

Me dio una bandeja llena de comida se veía deliciosa sin embargo yo.. yo.. no tenía ganas de comer así que deje más de la mitad y comía muy lento no podía sacarme de la cabeza lo que dijo k lo que hiso porque por que ha estado jugando conmigo todo este tiempo ni siquiera tuvo algo de consideración o tacto al decirme eso que debería hacer ir tras de el pero que estoy pensando no puedo estar toda mi vida con sujeto que no me aprecia bien he tenido suficiente

-bien veo que no te lo terminaras aquí tienes

-eee estos papeles son de Conservatorio Nacional Superior de Música y Danza de París he no he sido aceptada pero porque si claramente la otra carta decía- y ahora que haría era mi única opción para distraerme de lo k había hecho

-al parecer no puedes cubrir la cuota de inscripción tus cheques no tienen fondos alguien esta impidiendo que saques dinero de tus cuentas es por eso que he venido arreglarlo

-ee no puedes ser amm me prestarías tu teléfono..

Después de tener una pelea con los bancos por fin encontré al responsable… Alexander… mi querido cuñado…

-eeeeeehhhhh! Como que no me daras mi dinero puedo demandarte a que ha venido todo esto

-es mejor para ti quedar al cuidado de Diana y Máxima

-pero pero que dices… tu no tienes derecho a decidir ya no tenemos nada que ver quien te ha dicho que tienes derecho a decirme como..

-kula recuerdas que aunque ya no hubiera torneos seguía insistiendo en tus entrenamientos junto con athena..

-sabes bien que era por su seguridad era para que no pudieran atacarlas…

-aa vamos no es para tanto los fans no san tan peligrosos

-no kula escúchame sabes muy bien que con mis habilidades puedo detectar la energía de las personas y saber sus verdaderas intenciones al igual como athena alguien a estado siguiéndonos a todas partes desde hace mucho tiempo no se quién es pero siempre está su presencia y

-si es así porque athena no ha dicho nada

-ella está muy distraída como para darse cuenta tal vez sea más fuerte que yo pero lo sensorial es mi especialidad además k dijo que mantuviera vigilando que no te dejara ir a ningún lado por

-aaa así que esto se trata de k y sus estúpidos caprichos.. sabes que olvídalo sabes sabrás de mis abogados hmp…-eso había sido el colmo primero me deja de esa forma y luego pretende que me quede como niña pequeña el resto de mi vida mirando como él se va con otras y yo desperdicio mi tiempo no señor esto no se va a quedar así…- rock cuantos días falta para que empiecen las clases

-amm 3 semana tienes es el plazo para cubrir los gastos

Me vestí inmediatamente le di las gracias y salí corriendo lo más rápido que podía tenía que conseguir dinero como fuera no dejaría que algo tan insignificante me afectara. Solo habían pasado 2 semanas y por fin se había vendido los departamentos el southtown y Japón los dos lugares donde desperdicie 3 años de mi existencia con k solo guarde mis cosas indispensables vendí los muebles y todo lo único de lo que nunca pude deshacerme o prescindir de él porque era muy importante fue el departamento de chris… el único chico que de verdad me amo y se preocupó por mí me instale temporalmente en la casa de diana con una excusa tonta pero convincente para sus instintos maternales he salido en un trabajo temporal para reunir más dinero y puf de la nada le deje una carta a diana y me fui en un avión hacia Francia… no había más que a ser sino continuar hacia delante… la vida sigue dicen, pero no siempre es verdad a veces solo a veces la vida no sigue simplemente pasan los días..

No tenía mucho dinero después de todo no me había pagado por completo el precio de los departamentos pero era lo suficiente para sobrevivir una temporada seguí caminando sobre las grandes calles de parís y sin saberlo había terminado en un barrio oscuro y sombrío aa de verdad se veía peligroso pero tomando en cuenta mi estado financiero uno de esos viejos departamentos era lo que podía permitirme pagar al menos que consiguiera un trabajo de medio tiempo y..

-y dime que hace una preciosura como tú en un lugar así- un tipo sujeto mi brazo con fuerza y me atrajo así el tomo vuelo y le di un fuerte golpe en la cara para que me dejara tranquila salí corriendo y.. una emboscada? Antes de reaccionar el otro sujeto me sujeto mientras lo otros se acorralaban trate de zafarme como podía pero otra vez no débil de nuevo porque…

-y dime pequeña que debemos hacer contigo tal vez nos podamos divertir un rato- la tomo del mentón lentamente iba a besarla pero

-no me toques cerdo- el se enojo esto va mal… abrió bruscamente mi abrigo y rasgo mi blusa mientras yo solo podia forcejar desesperadamente me tiro al suelo grite por ayuda

-cállate- acto seguido le dio una fuerte bofetada ella había empezado a llorar no podía hacer nada para defenderse…- rápido busquen si tiene algo de valor en sus bolsas… yo me encargo de ella- kula le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago corrieron a ayudarlo se levantó y se enojó cuando ella por fin pudo pararse la jalo fuerte del cabello le dio un golpe en el estómago derribándola por su parte kula no paraba de tratar de arañarlo no dejaría que le hicieran algo sin dar algo de pelea sin embargo el sujeto le daría un golpe en la cara para dejarla inconsciente pero

Una flama los detuvo a todos el corrió en su ayuda propinándole una golpiza a sus atacantes él era demasiado rápido kula permanecía en el suelo rodo lentamente para verlo pero solo podía ver como los tipos eran arrojados por todas partes estrellados contra la pared en el basurero algunos tratando de huir como cobardes kula solo suspiro aliviada esas flamas… seria acaso k.. no que haría el aquí además eran de un color peculiar no sabía aún tenía la esperanza de que apareciera y dijera que lo sentía que nunca lo dejaría sin saber cuándo empezó a llorar habían pasado tantas cosas… k la había dejado.. Candy estaba enojada con ella porque se había enterado que si había tenido algo con k y luego la demanda que le impuse a Alexander ni siquiera se quería imaginar lo que pensaría athena de ella, la furia que había desatado en diana cuando se enteró de que se había ido a Francia, los reproches de máxima por hacer algo tan imprudente ni siquiera espero para despedirse de whip y foxy que sin pensarlo lo apoyarían eran tantas cosas con la que lidiar y luego esto no podía ser peor estos últimos días un terrible sentimiento de soledad se había apoderado de ella… sola en este mundo de nuevo… se había alejado de todas las personas que más habían querido

-tu estas bien- al principio la deslumbro una luz y por fin pudo ver el rostro de su salvador sin pensarlo lo abrazo fuertemente y lloro en su hombro el correspondió el abrazo mientras acariciaba su cabello- ya tranquila no pasa nada vale todo estará bien no te preocupes

-es que.. estaba.. estaba tan asustada.. yo no.. no .. pude .. simplemente no pude defenderme.. últimamente mi cuerpo.. mis poderes han estado fallando todo está fallando en mi vida y y… sin ti para ayudarme no sé qué me hubiera sucedido yo

-shh tranquila puedes levantarte- ella trato torpemente de hacerlo se había torcido el tobillo en algún momento y no podía aun así intento hacerse la fuerte frente él y se sostuvo unos momentos no soporto el dolor y termino desplomándose el la tomo antes de azotar contra el piso y la cargo- bien vamos a buscar tus cosas vale así que agárrate bien

-si- al parecer no tuvieron tiempo para llevarse nada su cartera estaba tirada reviso su contenido

-eso es todo lo que tienes sabes esto solo te alcanzara por un mes esta todo el dinero

-si.. pero es enserio solo un mes pretendía utilizarlo al menos por medio año

-no tienes ni idea de los precios ni de administrar tu dinero verdad- kula negó avergonzada- tienes lugar para quedarte

-no acabo de llegar hoy-el la miro con preocupación la cargo en su espalda y con sus manos libres tomo sus maletas

-bien nos vamos

-eee a donde

- te quedaras conmigo hasta que tengas un lugar a donde vivir está bien.. ahora sujétate bien

- yo.. bueno- no podía rechazar su oferta no conocía a nadie más y simplemente estaba muy cansada para buscar un lugar donde vivir- ok muchas gracias.

Llegaron a un pequeño departamento modesto pero muy lindo dejo sus cosas en la sala cargo a kula como si se tratara de una novia se sonrojo al tenerlo tan cerca- no es necesario que hagas esto… puedo caminar yo sola y- ignorando por completo a kula la llevo a una habitación- bien aquí te puedes quedar se que esta descuidado pero almenos será para tisola vale ahora quítate la ropa

Le arrojo una almohada a la cabeza -que oye no creas que porque me salvaste

-jajaja tranquila tranquila no me refería a eso por dios si que tienes tu carácter jajaja tienes toda la blusa rota y amm se te ve todo te traeré tus maletas vale tu acomódate..

-si- ella se tapó lo más que pudo y se sonrojo una vez más la había visto con la lencería de conejitos…

En un abrir un cerrar de ojos había pasado una semana vivir con él era agradable y habían entablado una amistad se había recuperado del tobillo y comenzaban las clases..

-amm hola disculpa donde está el salón 421-b

-aa voy hacia allá también vas en mi grupo que bueno jeje perdona es que no conozco a nadie mi nombre es Marisa- era una chica de la misma edad que kula era pelirroja y a la vista kula ella era muy bonita

-aa que bueno mi nombre es kula diamond

-aaa como blum diamond no jeje tienes algo que ver con ella

-eee no no para nada jaja solo es una coincidencia siempre me pasa- dios no quería ser descubierta tan pronto…

Abrieron la puerta del aula cuando

-hola kula que te valla bien en tu primer dia..- le acaricio el cabello mientras le daba una sonrisa mientras salía del salón

-aaaa no me digas que lo conoces..

-emm si nosotros..

-Oye tu niñata..- una chica de cabello castaño se aproximaba molesta seguida de un grupo de chicas- como es que conoces a mi howie…

- a quien le dices niñata y como quien rayos es howie?

- no te hagas la tonta y no te acerques a él es mío entendiste..

-eh pero de que hablas mira en primera no tengo por qué darle explicaciones a una desconocida patética como tu y en segunda yo le hablo a quien se me dé la gana- marissa se acercó preocupada a susurrarle algo- kula ten cuidado ella su padre es millonario y hace muchas donaciones a la escuela si te metes con ella seguro te expulsan

- a si es asi que veme tratando mejor

-pufff a quien le interesa una mocosa consentida que se escuda detrás del dinero de su papa- ella había conseguido exasperarla..

De pronto el profesor entro dejando sin hablar a la chica se sentó de mala gana y comenzó la clase….el día paso rápido y kula salió en el último descanso por algo de comer y cuando volvió todas sus cosas estaban votadas en el salón no había nadie iba a recogerla cuando oyó que alguien cerraba la puerta… ella de nuevo

-Asi que te crees mucho pobretona- caminaba hacia ella la tiro del cabello- así que howie le gusta tu cabello

-deja de decirle howie ese apodo es estúpido…- la jalo más fuerte no sabía qué hacer si la golpeaba muy duro tendría problemas pero si no se defendía.. que debía de hacer ella saco una navaja- estas loca que tratas de hacer- se paro y forcejeo con ella sus amigas la sujetaron y – solo será un pequeño corte de cabello después de todo a alguien tan fea como tú no podrá afectarle- pequeños mechones rubios caían lentamente- estate quieta o puedo cortar algo mas que no sea cabello

-dejenla en paz de verdad britany cada vez estas más loca

-ee howie no es lo que crees ella me ataco yo solo me defendia y

-largo de aquí y ya te he dicho que para ti soy Howard- ella salio furiosa mientras rock ayudaba a kula a recoger sus cosas

-estas bien- ella asintió con la cabeza mientras se levantaba para retirarse- ok vamos a casa

En cuanto entro al departamento kula entro a darse un largo baño tomo las tijeras

-oye no se ve tan mal verdad- se acerco tímidamente a rock que estaba distraído viendo la tele

-esta horrible..-

-eee como que horrible bueno no no me cortare más el cabello

-porque te aferras a tenerlo largo

-no lo sé es un habito así se quedara quieras o no

- jajaja ok pero no te enojes no tienes por qué darme explicaciones jajaja

- a por cierto- se sentó junto a el – aun no te lo he dicho pero gracias por salvarme el otro dia y por dejarme quedar aquí y por defenderme de esas chicas pero dime .. por qué lo haces..

-no lo sé la verdad es que desde que llegaste se ha vuelto más entretenida y divertida mi vida además tu eres lo único que me conecta a ella..

-ella.. que tengo que ver con janet- ups… el no sabía que los seguía

-pues eras su cantante favorita kula o debería decir blum.. blumichii?

No puede ser me ha descubierto…- no sé de qué me hablas juju

-Si claro por qué te encuentras a la vuelta de las esquina con un montón de chicas de cabello azul y es su color natural

-awww está bien pero no le digas a nadie vale

-es más como sabes que yo tenía que ver algo con janet..

-a mira ya es tarde será mejor que me valla a bañar lalala

-hey no espera te acabas de bañar no engañas a nadie- la persiguió hasta su cuarto ella le aventó una almohada a la cara- no entres a mi cuarto pervertido- soltó una risita y cerró la puerta mientras él la golpeaba – abre recuerda que tengo la llave kula- ella solo se reía abrió la puerta le dio un beso en la mejilla y – buenas noches rokie…- cerro la puerta y se acomodó entre las cobijas…

**Bien pues hasta aquí queda ammm no estaba del todo inspirada pero no creo que haya quedado tan mal espero les guste y espero sus comentarios bueno bye bye**

**Kula Diamond Neko~desu**

.


	18. Capítulo 18: A pasado mucho tiempo

**Capítulo 18: A pasado mucho tiempo**

_Hoy era uno de esos momentos… desde la venta el viento soplaba tranquilamente mientras contemplaba las estrellas que brillaban tímidamente en la inmensa oscuridad de la noche no podía evitar preguntarme ante la imponente luna si el estaría viendo en este momento la misma escena…_

_No sé si ha pasado mucho tiempo pero sin el parece una eternidad aunque he intentado evitarlo he fallado quiero saber cómo se encuentra el que ha hecho y lo más importante acaso el me a olvidado me recordara aunque sea por un instante. A pesar de todo me había dado la tarea de superarlo y seguir adelante pero siempre surgía la pregunta porque había acabado todo tan de repente desde que me secuestraron aquella vez nada había sido lo mismo realmente no recuerdo nada solo una dama de cabello blanco cargándome hacia la salida perseguida por K aquella mujer tenía un gran parecido con Ángel después de eso el me había regalado los mejores meses de nuestra relación cada día junto a él era perfecto y después de la nada me dejaba sola en numerosas e interminables ocasiones para después darme el ultimátum de que todo había sido una mentira que no significaba nada para él y que me fuera al demonio provocando que me hiciera a la idea de que nada de lo nuestro había sido real que solo era una fantasía creada por mi perturbada mente que deseaba desesperadamente una oportunidad para estar con k aun así fuera mentira.. todo este tiempo me había aferrado a esa idea con tal de continuar sin derrumbarme pero aun así porque no dejaba de pensar en ello acaso la herida que dejo en mi corazón es demasiado profunda como para ignorarla._

_Aun así había continuado sin novedad me las había arreglado para controlar a britany sin ayuda de rock aun así .. Porque todas se llaman britany¬¬* como no tenía dinero ya que aunque mi abogado prácticamente tenía el caso ganado Alexander.. ese astuto zorro encontró un vacío legal él ha estado reteniendo mis cuentas bancarias si no dejara para después las cosas importantes como cambiar el nombre del responsable de mis finanzas al llegar a ser mayor de edad esto no estaría pasando y como no puedo vivir para siempre dependiendo de rock encontré un trabajo provisional como modelo no pude dar mi nombre para no llamar la atención pero ahora era conocida como la nueva chica ardiente de cabellera rubia que sale en algunas portadas de revistas y pasarelas al pedir trabajo el nombre de blum diamond me es muy útil aunque esto solo era temporal a veces tengo un trabajo como mesera en una pequeña cafetería… técnicamente soy la mascota del lugar ya que el dueño siempre me hace usar disfraces de maid o conejita para llamar la atención pero que se le va a hacer si necesito el dinero la escuela no es barata y se ha vuelto un poco caótica ya que es final de año por fin serán vacaciones y por fin podre tomarme un tiempo para descansar aun con tantas cosas por hacer no me he quitado la espinita de preguntarle a angel que dejo el departamento de chris y se mudó a southtown si ha lo ha visto he tratado de ser discreta ella me ha descubierto por completo para mi desgracia solo he escuchado algo que nunca debi.._

-a sabes hay rumores de que es el nuevo casanova de southtown puedes creerlo el tímido y arisco k saliendo por ahí con todas la preciosuras de la ciudad a pero no te preocupes debe ser cosa de una sola noche cambia cada día sabes pero creo que su favorita es ..

_Eh? Después de eso he evitado el tema por completo no pude escuchar el nombre de la chica que estaba ahora con el hombre que amaba ya había sido demasiado para mi saber que se está divirtiendo con todas mientras que yo ni siquiera puedo volver a ver a un chico con otros ojos _

-ne kula interrumpo algo

-a no señor terry que sucede

-eh? Vamos no me digas asi me haces sentir viejo

-oye que te parece si cuando termine esto vas conmigo y Terry a la playa

-eh? Claro rock

-deberías ir a dormir que no mañana tienes los exámenes finales

-si daré mi mejor esfuerzo jeje

_Tres días después y si estoy aquí.. con mi traje de baño sintiéndome como una chiquilla realmente plana y como no sentirse intimidada ante los tremendos cof cof encantos de mai shiranui nunca había convivido con ella pero realmente era divertida pero aun así como era yo que pintaba en esa escena después de todo parecía mas una reunión familiar de rock que de otra cosa todos se divertían mientras yo me hacía bolita en la sombra no sabía porque había aceptado después de todo odiaba el calor.._

-Supongo que te sientes incomoda ten toma espero que te refresque

-si gracias uuuuuuyyy fresa es mi favorito

- si eso me dijo rock y dime eres su novia

-e no para nada señor Andy el solo es un amigo

-enserio que lastima pensé que ese chico ya había superado su miedo a las mujeres pensé que casi no se te acercaba a ti porque su relación era igual a la mía con mai

-aaa eso duele- una pelota de playa me dio con todo en la cara

-perdón mi hermana es algo estúpida y no entiende cuando no quiero jugar

-awww eso dolio.. no te preocupes.. a ninon beart cuanto tiempo jeje

-hola kula no nos vemos desde el último torneo a que tiempos y dime

-wuaaa hermana se supone que venimos aquí wuaaa aaa blumichii mi gran rival grrr

-grrr? A qué viene el gruñido- y ahí estaba frente a mi mignon la autoproclamada rival de athena que de rivales no tenían nada solo era ella gritándole a athena que la superaría y tendría más fans en sus conciertos

-a ya veo que son tus amigos bueno me iré por alla y por favor no me digas señor tutéanos a todos si haces sentir vieja a mai sería peligroso

-hahaha ok- nunca creí que al volver shuthown me encontraría con ellas de nuevo – y dime ninon que haces por aquí se que este tipo de lugares no te gustan

- mi hermana me arrastro hasta aquí- _y de pronto ahí estábamos las dos sentadas en la sobra con un aura sombría de quiero irme de aquí… platicábamos de cosas triviales hasta que de repente noto una mirada soñadora de parte de ella casi se le salía la baba solo había visto algo así en máxima cuando veía un hot dog y de pronto se nos acercaba el motivo de ello rock Howard en traje de baño_

-oye kula piensas quedarte ahí toda la tarde ven porque no vamos a echarnos unos clavados o al menos a ver- me extendía la mano para levantarnos y de repente se quedó helado mirando a la chica de mi derecha-a ella… ella es tu amiga- _no tuve tiempo de contestar ella se le había lanzado a rock abrazándolo y diciendo cosas como_

- aa rock te acuerdas de mi a pasado mucho tiempo aaa tu siempre has sido mi tipo de chico- _asi durante todo el camino había cambiado totalmente yo me adelante mientras ella iba colgada del brazo de rock vi a blue mary corrí hacia donde estaba ella que nos hacía señas._.- aww eres muy lenta blumi como me lo esperaba no podrías alcanzarme..-_que hacia mignon ahí como sea simplemente la ignore_- y quien más va a lanzarse_- obviamente yo me negué rotundamente aun así solo escucho la estruendosa voz de mignon gritándome y mientras siento una palmada_..- AHÍ VA!- _pero que asderfuofgfigoo que no sabe que no sé nad_ar-cof ayuda aaaaaaaaa ieubfef aaaaaaaaa ndoaso - _solo sentía como mi cuerpo se hundía cada vez mas_

Rock corrió hasta allá y se lanzo

-aww gomen gomen yo que iba a saber que no sabía nadar- _es lo único que escucho mientras intento respirar pero había trabado mucha agua abro los ojos y… ehhh_- cof cof.. Gracias rock pero no era necesario que tu..O/O bueno me dieras respiración boca a boca

- a mira que linda se ha puesto roja- _mai se reía de mi mientras yo no podía dejar de taparme mis labios_

-no importa las mujeres son siempre así lloriqueando cuando tienen problemas- _a que había venido eso ee y porque te volteas a otro lado y te sonrojas ¬¬* -_ como sea ven te enseñare a nadar no quiero que te vuelvas a medio morir en el agua

-no gracias estaré bien mientras no me acerque al agua

Terry -jeje entonces es mala idea que vallamos a las albercas que están por ahí verdad

MALDITA SEA.. odio los lugares concurridos pero por su puesto como estoy al servicio de "su majestad" no podía negarme según él le faltaba su bronceada de belleza y no podía esperar pero que tenía que ver ser su sirviente personal con kyo… digo debería estar capturándolo a no pero el tenía que salir con sus chorradas de ooo tómalo como mini vacaciones que estupidez yo no tengo tiempo para ello voy de mala gana al lugar que el reservo miro a lo lejos y…

Ahí se encontraba ella sería un espejismo no estaba en Francia como siempre bella recostada en la arena relajada.. pero qué diablos..

Frente a el rock howad estaba besando apasionadamente a la mujer de sus interminables desvelos mientras ella abría lo ojos lentamente y lo sujetaba tiernamente su cabellera…. No pudo más era suficiente solo voltio a ver a otro lado ella lo había traicionado o al menos para él había sido así dejo la desagradable escena y fue corriendo hacia donde estaba esperándolo ash..

_A qué lugar más refrescante y pensar estaría tan cerca de la playa por fin podía comer helado en una mesa junto aire acondicionado sin que me molestaran pero aun así porque tenía que ser tan ruidosa ninon tratando de que rock salga con ella .. sin duda el amor cambia a las personas pero porque me tenía que enterar yo de su romance sin darme cuenta él estaba a mi lado robando de mi helado- _oye que te pasa eso es solo mío

-Ya vas a aprender a nadar o seguirás llorando como una niña pequeña

-etto.. yo – porque estoy tan nerviosa debe ser por el beso hace cuanto que no salgo con alguien- bueno y si acepto que gano a cambio..

-como que ganar no es suficiente el aprender a nadar..

-veamos qué tal si a ya sé si aprendo a nadar hoy tu saldrás con ninon- desde que vio a rock no ha parado de preguntarme desde cuando somos tan unidos sus celos me estaban hartando un poco- y si pierdo..mmm ME COMPRARAS 3 LITROS DE HELADO!

-qué clase de apuesta es esa en ambas pierdo

- ya sé por qué no mejor si pierdes sales con kula eh rock no sería mejor hacen bonita pareja..- ambos fulminamos a mai con la mirada que clase de chiste era ese

-ven conmigo- rock me llevo a la piscina más alejada había comenzado por enseñarme a flotar en el agua después estaba chapoteando

-porque tengo que usar este flotador rosa

-porque te ahogarías si te lo quito ahora calla y sigue- no importa cuánto puchero hacia el no dejaba de tomarme las manos no es como si me importara pero ninon beart me ha estado acosando con su mirada matadora por mucho tiempo- ya suéltame no necesito mas esta cosa lo hare yo sola- avente el salvavidas lo más lejos posible –estas segura bueno a ya va luego no llores que te solté- bien iba nadando como podía y asdsfd me undo…-aaaaaaaaaaahhh ayuda T.T- sin pensarlo me lance hasta rock

-a estas bien oye- se veía tan linda sonrojada y con miedo

- wuuuaa me estaba ahogando pero dure 20 segundos seee bien gane es hora de ir a comer helado-deje de abrazarlo y me salía de alberca aun así no sé porque sentía una aura siniestra de alguien observándonos

GENIAL.. y ahora ella arrojándose a los brazos del idiota ese a este día no podría ser peor

-aa k-kun es hora del masaje de pies para su majestad- ese maldito de ash algún día me las pagara

-kula eso es trampa mantenerse por 20 segundos semi nadando no cuenta

-jajaja estos dos se ven tan bien juntos saben no entiendo cómo puede haber tanta tensión sexual entre dos personas y no hay nada

-créeme andy yo si lo entiendo estuve esperándote durante mucho tiempo casi se me hace eterno- solo veía como la despampanante mai se reía junto con los otros mientras Andy se rascaba la cabeza sonrojado diciendo que era diferente que se traerían esos

-pero ya duro más nadando de perrito mira mira- me veía ridícula pero de verdad me quería salir de ahí

- como sea pero no saldré con esa chiquilla

-con quien rock es que acaso no soy suficiente buena- y ahí estaba frente nosotros ninon a punto de derrumbarse mientras empezaban a salir una pequeñas lagrimas deslizándose en su bello rostro

rock se fue con ella no sé qué ha pasado después de eso a pasado tiempo después de aquello ni siquiera me detuve para visitar a máxima y a diana debe de odiarme en este momento camino despreocupada por los pasillos un nuevo año va a comenzar y yo simplemente recorro la escuela como si nunca hubiera estado ahí quería despejar mi mente desde que rock sale con ella se ha vuelto algo intenso y sobre todo acaramelado por lo tanto siempre salgo en la madruga y llego hasta tarde quiero darles su espacio ahora que ninon ha movido tierra y mar para mudarse a Francia no quiero estorbar eso es todo además aún tengo que trabajar duro para saldar mis deudas y no ser un estorbo financiero para rock

-eh podra ser acaso.. será mejor que no me vea- salgo corriendo para meterme en la enfermería y esconderme porque estará aquí

- ja te atrape

-kyaa casi me matas del susto marissa que haces aquí

-me dolía mi cabeza y dime de quien nos escondemos-solo le hice una seña de que se mantuviera callada y de pronto siento a alguien detrás de mi

-hola kula a pasado tiempo podemos hablar a solas

-jeje- solo vi como marissa se iba del lugar y me dejaba a solas- a pasado mucho tiempo athena-san que sucede- tenía un mal presentimiento se veía molesta – bueno si es por lo de la demanda tengo derecho sabes es mi dinero, tu hermano y k no tienen por qué detenerme ya soy mayor y

-wuuaaa kula a pasado tanto tiempo te extrañe como te atreviste a venir hasta acá sin avisarme tengo tantas cosas que contarte- athena me abrazaba mientras lloraba en mi hombro- sabes voy a graduarme y me gustaría que estés en el concierto

-tu no tu no estas molesta conmigo

-claro que no que te hace pensar eso lo que Alexander y k se tengan entre manos me tiene sin cuidado no sé porque colabora con el si nunca le agrado no sé qué tiene últimamente que está a la defensiva e incluso me ha prohibido salir con mi novio

-aaa athena-chan dime con quien sale

-aquí estas preciosa te estaba buscando- y por fin vi quien era el atractivo chico que salía con ella kyo la razón de los desvelos y las violadas que me daba athena en esas noches lejanas- a hola kula te la tengo que robar por hoy, por cierto te gustaría venir mañana en la noche en una bar alguien se muere por verte bueno adiós pasamos por ti a las 9

Cuanto tiempo que no salgo a divertirme me pregunto quién me "se muere por verme" así que en cuanto pude fui a arreglarme hace tanto que no pasaba un buen rato con athena-chan puede ser acaso que diana ya no está molesta conmigo ya estoy listo corro hacia la mesa y…

-nya rock –kun eres realmente tímido

-ninon este.. yo.. e kula cuando llegaste

Y ahí esto yo petrificada entiendo que es su casa pero debería avisarme cuando quiere estar a solas con ella- yo.. cof cof .. lo siento no sabía que estaban en medio de … bueno que.. estaban ocupados en algo… yo lo siento- salí corriendo dando un portazo con la horrible imagen metal de ella sobre Howard en negligee o ligero como se le diga el cual estaba mal acomodado y rock en bóxer con una blusa y aaa porque pienso en eso bajo rápido las escaleras veo a kyo y solo lo tomo de la mano y corremos hasta el estacionamiento

-aaa kula que te pasa

-calla acelera y no preguntes- me subí a su moto me puse el casco mientras el subía con algo de miedo.. o simplemente no sabía que rayos pasaba y como si nada llegamos al lugar he? Un bar de King- etto.. que no este tipo de lugares solo había en southtown

-no ha abierto una cadena e ha vuelto muy exitosa estar con ryo le trae suerte

-ryo… ryo.. quien es ryo.. a ya se es el que tiene cabello de naruto y traje de goku!

-eh? De donde sacas tantas cosas raras jajajaja raruto hahaha

-perdón pero es que siempre que Candy ve sus cosas nunca pudo sacarse la idea y dejar de grítalo por todas partes tenía la fascinación de comparar a los participantes del torneo con personajes de series jeje- raruto? Lo habría dicho bien o no… entramos y buscamos a athena por todas partes y

-aaaa hola kula a pasado mucho tiempo-

auch no me deja respirar me duele su abrazo aaaa -a mucho gusto pero quien eres

-eee como que quien soy no me recuerdas que cruel kula-chan soy bao

-BAO! Pero si has crecido tanto incluso eres más alto que yo- waaa se habia puesto muy guapo

-kula llegaste bebemos algo- una alegre athena se nos unia- o mira veo que ya te reuniste con bao el no deja de preguntar por ti jeje

-ee bueno yo no no tomare alcohol- desde que k me saco del bar me jure no volver a hacerlo

-oo vamos kula será solo un vaso esta vez prometo vigilarte mejor

-bueno este.. yo- después de tantas insistencias solo puede beber algo realmente ligero y luego baile junto con bao wow el realmente había mejorado mucho luego terminamos en un karaoke jeje raro pero divertido extrañaba cantar con mis amigos también nos divertimos en el parque y cuando estábamos a punto de irnos cada quien a su casa recuerdo que olvide mi bolso en la barra pero que torpe bao se ofreció a acompañarme porque ya era tarde

-lo siento bao yo no me di cuenta porque técnicamente no gaste nada.. qué raro quien pago todo

- no te preocupes esta vez va por mi cuenta.. salud- el me ofreció una bebida solo hice un gesto agradeciéndole no pude negarme dijo que asi saldaría mi deuda con el no tengo mucho dinero así que… y como tonta termine tomando más de lo que debía pero esta vez si estaba en… amm mis 3 sentidos y medio… bueno 2.. bueno al menos me sostenía de pie agarrándome de algo y no estaba bailando en la barra medio desnuda…

Aaa ya es de mañana entra mucho la luz del sol a la habitación… eh curioso ni si quiera recuerdo llegar a dormir a casa… ni siquiera recuerdo cuando me fui a dormir estas sabanas no son mias esta habitación no es mía donde rayos estoy aa de seguro me hospede en un hotel para no molestar a rock si debe ser eso.. aa que tremendo dolor de cabeza porque hay sangre en las sabanas.. lo más importante porque estoy desnuda de la cintura para abajo escucho a alguien venir que carajos había hecho anoche

-A kula por fin despertaste me estabas preocupando ya dio la 1 de la tarde y nada jaja espero que hayas descansado bien he porque anoche fuste toda una fiera

-QUE! Bao que paso anoche- lo agarre fuerte del cuello de la camisa lo jalaba muy fuerte el me daría respuestas ahora

**Bien pues es todo por ahora OwO se que tarde mucho pero es que en este punto me está costando trabajo que la historia no se torne tediosa XD espero le haya gustado el capítulo y comenten .. **

**Kula Diamond Neko~ desu**

.


	19. Capítulo 19: Doble cara…

**Capítulo 19: Doble cara…**

_Ahn pasado muchas cosas... mucho tiempo desde aquello… bueno la verdad es que no es así en realidad quiero borrara eso de mi mente pero no sé si podre continuar.. Cuanta vergüenza experimente esa mañana.. esa basura… muchos dirían a esa persona es de lo peor como pudo atreverse a algo así.. pero si había sucedido para mi mala suerte y solo me quedaba enmendar mis errores.. Bueno después de todo esa velada no había comenzado de lo mejor mira que ver a rock en esa situación.. no sé si podre verlo de frente de nuevo se supone que solo iba a divertirme con mis amigos pero oo no la señorita kula diamond tenía que hacer la cagada del año.. bueno tal vez exagero y estoy siendo demasiado mala conmigo misma pero como pude hacerle eso al pobre y dulce bao_

_Resulta que después de salir del bar el me llevo hasta su apartamento ya que simplemente ya no daba más incluso me cargo hasta llegar aaa no puedo creer que terminara así después de llegar me iba a recostar en la cama pero al parecer me desperté y me comporte muy violenta así que dice que empecé a balbucea cosas extrañas sobre k (si seré idiota) después de eso le di una tremenda patada que lo saco volando hacia la cama… por eso había quedado lleno de sangre le había roto la nariz al pobre chico dice que después de eso me calme y me quede tendida en la cama llamo a Kaoru para que me cambiara y se fue a emergencias pero Kaoru me dejo a medias y se fue corriendo tras de él y hoy en la mañana con el buen jalón que le di… digamos que le termine de fregar el cuello y ahora necesita un collarín…_

-ya veo pero de verdad le crees es convincente pero porque te habrá dejado medio desnuda en la parte inferior

-o eso no te preocupes athena confió plenamente en el sé que no me haría daño además incluso antes de venir aquí fuimos al bar a preguntarle al cantinero, Kaoru me pidió disculpas por dejarme asi.. cosa que no merezco yo lo lamento

-no te preocupes kula fue el alcohol así que porque mejor no te invito a desayunar

-aa bao-kun valla te atendieron rápido yo… no gracias será mejor que me valla tengo clases y yo

-kula ya es muy tarde para que entres además rock me pidió que te avisara que cancelaron las clases por la caprichosa millonaria de tu clase así que porque no salimos vale

-bueno es que yo tengo.. Tengo que

-a me tengo que ir qué bueno que te encuentres bien bao-kun espero que kula-chan cuide bien de ti adiós

-entonces vienes conmigo…..-_ desde entonces me he quedado a vivir con él durante 3 días no me he vuelto a parar en casa de Howard lo he evitado como pude durante clases…_

Alguien toca que raro no esperaba a alguien pero… podría ser acaso que…- a kula a donde te habías metido sabes me tenías preocupado y…

-buenas tardes Howard disculpa las molestias pero vengo por algo que me va a prestar kula

-ee marissa? Aa ok- la condujo hasta el cuarto de kula mientras observaba como la pelirroja se llevaba de todo desde libros instrumentos musicales su ropa- y dime porque no ha venido la misma kula por sus cosas

-he no sé de qué me hablas yo solo… necesito sus apuntes y esta ropa yo se la preste bueno sera mejor que me retire disculpa- la tomo desprevenida por la mano antes de salir- por favor dile que todo fue un malentendido y que la estaré esperando

- y eso fue lo que paso de verdad no vas a hablar con el

-amm no se es que

-vamos al menos me contaras lo que paso entre ustedes

-e no pasa nada es solo que no puedo depender de él y –una moto se paró enfrente de nosotras..

-hey kula nos vamos a hola eres su amiga disculpa pero me la tengo que llevar adiós- me fui con bao

_Y así por la magia de la televisión y los waffles estaba en southtown para el último concierto de athena al parecer era la invitada sorpresa ya que ni siquiera Alexander sabía que estaba ahí_

-asi que ella era la maravillosa chica con la que querías cantar athena

-bueno.. yo no pensé que estuviera mal después de todo ella es mi amiga y… es mi ultimo concierto.. asi que bueno lo fans la extrañan no te parece que sería una buena.. Despedida para el primer miembro de la banda

-en ese caso pudiste decirle algo a mailin y a hinako no crees?

-hinako-chan estará con nosotras y mailin se negó- dijo una athena-chan muy triste

-bueno ya pero tampoco es para que te deprimas ahora hay que ver que le ponemos a kula y ya que no vendrá mailin necesitaremos ver qué hacemos con el espacio vacío…

_Ya iban a la mitad del concierto por fin habían terminado de maquillarme y peinarme no recordaba lo ajetreado que era me había alejado tanto tiempo de los numerosas presentaciones y conciertos así que caminaba por detrás del escenario y aaa ha pasado mucho tiempo corro hasta alcanzar a Candy se veía tan linda nunca la había visto tan arreglada y linda_

-nee Candy Candy.. hola… me alegra mucho verte

-eh a eres tu podrías quitar tu mano de mi hombro y quítate de mi camino estorbas- _me hiso a un lado de un empujón y salió al escenario tan enojada estaba conmigo por salir con k ella nunca me había tratado así me senté en una esquina totalmente desanimada al parecer la única persona que me quería ahí era athena-chan de verdad me estaba deprimiendo espere mi turno y Salí de mala gana no puse atención cuando me presentaron así que solo llegue ahí_

-buenas tardes a todos ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que piso un escenario o canto así que espero que disfruten la siguiente canción que compuse

Evite a mis amigos cercanos y solo te miraba a ti, Aprendí a cocinar por primera vez y solo esperaba por ti, tu eres tan malo hice todo lo que querías ahora yo lloro y luego rio durante todo el día como si estuviera loca ¿tu esperabas que yo sea así?...no vuelvas a amar otra vez porque eres una mala persona por el precio de dejarme no vuelvas a ser feliz baby no me gustas, no me gustas incluso si vuelves a mí ya no te quiero tu eres un hombre malo ¿cómo puede ser tan doloroso, cuando no hay cicatrices? Como puede doler tanto como si tuviera un horrible resfriado tu eres tan malo ¿fue mi amor inocente una diversión para ti? Durante todo el día te maldigo y te odio como si te olvidara pero cuanto más lo hago mis lágrimas caen más no vuelvas a mar otra vez por ser un mal hombre

Dulce dulce incluso los susurros de amor yo no sabía que eran todas mentiras yo era todavía joven, así que creía todo lo que me decías y me arrepiento tanto tu eres tan malo ¿son las lágrimas de la última parte del amor que tu me enseñaste? Quiero conocer a alguien mejor que tu y sonreír todos los días ver que me hace feliz desde lejos ya no me gustas incluso si vuelves ya no te quiero tu eres un hombre malo…

Mientras cantaba tocaba la guitarra y cerraba los ojos los ojos en ocasiones muy fuerte y para el final de la canciones sin saberlo estaba llorando un poco la audiencia se quedó callada y de la nada empezaron a gritar para animarme yo solo agradecí y sonreí mucho de verdad lo necesitaba después cante junto con athena después con momo y al final del concierto todas juntas y por fin vi a la nueva integrante Mio Kurasaki una chica muy seria pero con hermosa voz de cabello negro de la misma estatura que momo

-entonces supongo que querrás que te pague

-no te preocupes por ello solo vine porque athena me lo pido

-tienes razón es más me debes lo del vestido, maquillaje y no puedes salir hasta que pagues así que ven conmigo-… soy yo o hasta es petición sonó mal y rara si no fuera porque esta con Candy ya le habría pateado el trasero

-muy bien chicos tengo un anuncio… blumichii y athena sacaran diferentes singles aquel que venda más tendrá una cita con el comprador que haya adquirido más mercancía y discos de ellas registrando sus códigos en la página oficial- pero que como se le ocurría tal aberración solo podía saludar y sonreír como tonta eso era legal? Después de todo ya no era idol bueno se podía era válido mientras más lo pensara no cambiaría el hecho de que estaba atrapada a ir sin posibilidad de regresar después de todo él fue el que pago el viaje y todo.. que tonta caí tan .. a derecho a la trampa…

Y ahí estaba de mala gana quedándome en la ciudad al parecer cancelaron clase al parecer la multimillonaria caprichosa favorita del lugar soborno con una gran donación para poder "encargarse de unos asuntos" no era secreto que era fan del grupo solo porque creía que a Howard lo era, aun así que trataría de hacer.. Para que salir con athena o peor aún conmigo aun así tenía la idea de que nunca le ganaría digo ella tiene más antigüedad más fans más belleza carisma… de verdad no quiero salir con nadie incluso me negaba rotundamente cuando bao me invitaba puesto que la última vez que salimos a desayunar trato de besarme no porque no era guapo o grosero no nada por el estilo pero.. no se algo me lo impedía, no .. le tenía aa simplemente no me atraía no es mi tipo digo chris era un amor pero hasta el tenía sus momentos de chico malo.. lo extraño wuaaaaaaa xD pero el punto es que yo daba presentaciones en la tele otra vez a aguantar a may lee metiéndose en mi vida privada y haciendo preguntas de más, cantando la misma canción del concierto hasta hicieron un video de ella… cuanto tiempo me mantendría ocupada, Candy yo nos hemos distanciado hasta el punto que.. ya ni siquiera nos saludamos he estado quedándome en casa de angel no sé qué tienen todos nadie me explica por qué me tengo que quedar aquí mi único apoyo a sido bao y angel son los únicos amigos que me quedan a veces camino sola por el parque central de la ciudad me gusta venir de noche me trae tantos recuerdos ya que mi vida normal prácticamente comenzó aquí pasar las tardes con whip, los juegos con Candy, los atracones de dulces que me daba de dulces junto con máxima y las interminables e indiscutiblemente divertidas peleas con k… siempre tan indiferente pero había ocasiones maravillosas en la que el me protegía de los chicos mayores que me molestaban o me curaba cuando me lastimaba o simplemente un lindo gesto amable de su parte muy rara vez.. era de los mejores momento de mi vida tanto tiempo tantos recuerdo me venían a la mente en ese solo instante me encontraba recargada silenciosamente detrás de un árbol cuando..

-tranquila preciosa ya paso que tal si lo olvidas y salimos un rato

-bueno.. es que.. yo.. yo de verdad lo quería y.. y

-ya tranquila- me seguí ocultando detrás del árbol ese era k abrazando a… mailin… me tenía que ir de ahí di unos pasos atrás y CRACK.. estúpidas ramas estúpido otoño…

-e quien quien está ahí..?- mailin me buscaba con la mirada entre los arbustos desconfiada

-a yo perdón solo daba un paseo yo no sabía que estaba interrumpiendo algo k..

-qué? K… oye dash tú la conoces..

-mm a pues su cara se me hace familiar pero no, no conozco a mocosas con el pelo tan raro

… _mocosa.. pelo raro… patearle el trasero o…_

-a de seguro que me confunde con alguien mas

_Bien era suficiente… le di un tremendo golpe_- ups me resale bueno adiós- _Salí corriendo de ahí me aguante mucho de verdad no quería ser la niñita chillona de nuevo_

No sabía porque había estado haciendo estas cosas se supone que solo le tenía que sacar información de kyo a las mujeres cercanas a él pero nunca me podía aguantar consolarlas en su momento débil y finalmente seducirlas para.. Bueno… para obtener algo más ellas habían accedido así que técnicamente no las forzaba a ellas iban a la cama conmigo por voluntad propia me hacía tanta falta kula que.. bueno la estaba sustituyendo patéticamente con cualquier mujer que me pareciera frágil e infantil… pff pero que mujer no me parecía débil o infantil hasta whip tenía sus momentos así para su buena fortuna ella es mi hermana y sale con el mal nacido de krizaldi.. si le hiciera algo así bueno como lo que le hice a kula yo.. yo.. con que cara defendería a mi pequeña hermana y aun así la letra de su canción no podía sacarme de la cabeza esas líneas

¿cómo puede ser tan doloroso, cuando no hay cicatrices? ¿fue mi amor inocente una diversión para ti? ¿son las lágrimas de la última parte del amor que tu me enseñaste? Quiero conocer a alguien mejor que tu y sonreír.. pero que podía hacer aun tenia cosas que hacer..

Por fin anunciarían la ganadora estoy nerviosa

-bien muchacho es la hora de que anunciemos la ganadora es BLUM!

-que? Yo pero pero porque si athena es mucho mas linda y y

-y el chico que tendrá la cita con ella es.. Cosme fulanito

…_enserio pero como $%/(U== gane… y ahora que debería hacer y ahí estaba el chico no se veía desagradable pero de verdad no quería salir con alguien era muy amm delgado con lente un poco torpe jeje estaba chistoso hahaha cosme fulanito enserio bueno era su nombre de usuario_

-al parecer registro no solo códigos actuales sino también antiguos

-amm enserio.. eso eso es amm legal?

-pues no rompe las reglas aun así recibí muchas ganancias así que no me importa solo sal con el bye

-ese idiota- solo sentí como Candy me fulminaba con la mirada no le preste atención me abrí paso y quede con cosmo fulanito para ver en qué lugar iríamos..

Por fin estaba con el parecía muy inteligente y agradable también era tímido y un poco torpe pero no había tratado nada raro así que estaba a salvo los últimos meses e estado sintiendo la perdida de mis poderes y de cómo me vuelvo más débil que una chica promedio creo que debí comentar eso para que no me dejaran sola además este pequeñín que me podría hacer me llevo a una cafetería a un paseo por el lago y a los videojuegos ese último lugar fue un poco problemático mucha gente venía a pedirme mi autógrafo y esas cosas pero fuera de eso pude jugar en mucho tiempo la única vez que vine Candy me pateo el trasero como es que un simple detalle como k había jodido nuestra relación de hermanas no la entendía… finalmente era noche y me despedí de él fue un buen día caminaba tranquilamente por la calle sentí que alguien me acechaba… y esta vez no estaba paranoica tantos años ser perseguida da sus frutos… bueno algo así el punto es que acelere el paso- ah eres tu cosmo fulanito que pasa

-nada blumi se me olvido algo.

-o enserio que me lleve algo tuyo- siento alguien detrás de mí le pego en su orgullo wow es un tipo enorme estoy en problemas que de verdad quería taparme la cara con ese trapo por favor no se lo dejare tan fácil… o parce que se recuperó rápido esquivo como puedo a esos sujetos- es muy escurridiza- peleo a puño limpio tal vez ya no sea tan fuerte pero aun soy hábil así que no me atraparan tan fácil fulanito me puso el pie el grandulón queda encima mio y no puedo quitarlo encima.. si no estuviera asi les habría pateado el…

Una misteriosa sombra aparece entre las calles de un solo golpe quita al más grande y de una patada se desase del flacucho sin problemas se escucha el crujir de sus zapatos y el ligero tronar de sus nudillos esto terminaría mal para ellos por meterse con su chica.. Salen corriendo y por un instante una leve luz del faro de un coche casi lo delata..

-k.. tú me has - ha desaparecido y solo veo la mano amiga de bao la tomo y nos vamos a su casa…

-a kula estas bien me tenías muy preocupado por suerte pude echar a esos tipos- tal vez solo era cosa mía.. y no era k tal vez fue bao todo este tiempo después de todo el lugar estaba oscuro y solo escuchaba cuando se fueron corriendo.

Ahora que esto había acabado quedaba la incógnita de como volver a Francia no tenía dinero no tenía casa solo podía llamar a Howard para que me mandara algo de dinero que deje en casa o trabajar aquí y tardarme una eternidad para llegar a casa ya que bao no daba seña de dejarme ir solo me invitaba a salir a lo cual accedí por.. por… ay no se y aangel puff no creo que me pueda prestar dinero me mecia en el columpio mientras pensaba que hacer

-puedo estarme aquí no está ocupado

-a si claro

-espero que no te moleste

-pues bueno es un país libre porque no- o qué bonito el perro de allá será un cocker.. los cocker son lindos y peludos

- y dime cuando volverás a tus estudios

-no lo se no tengo dinero ni a quién acudir- vamos pequeño sé que podrás alcanzar tu cola no te rindas.. awww es tan lindo y pequeño

-o enserio y no tendras un buen amigo al cual pedirle ayuda

-mm no se debe estar ocupado con sus encuentros amorosos no quiero que su novia se ponga pesada conmigo- awww se a caído de nuevo es tan mono me pregunto si cuando vuelva rock me dejara tener uno.. pero que digo ya no vivo con el jeje

-es eso o eres una celosa diamond-

-Sii! Por fin la atrapo- me levante del columpio celebrando la acción del perrito pero – awww se llevaron al perrito

-hahahaha así que eso te tenía tan pensativa bueno porque no volvemos a Francia

-he quien eres.. a Howard cuando llegaste aquí yo bueno este es que ese cachorro era muy lindo jeje

- pues no podía faltar a la gran presentación de blumichii

-arg no me digas así siempre odie ese apodo los fans no tienen más imaginación o que jajaja bueno no importa aun asi no tengo donde quedarme desde

-que te fuiste corriendo esa noche por favor kula fue un malentendí mira te juro que no paso nada y si me lo pides la boto..

-eh? No tienes por qué darme explicaciones howard son pareja y es normal solo avísame antes de.. amm cacharlos y como que votarla por mí?

-bueno si bueno no necesito una excusa para dejarla me sofoca y hasta me da miedo por favor vuelve me va a violar y no quiero

-mm hahahahahaha- me rei tanto que hasta termine en el piso por el dolor que tenia

Así pude volver por fin solo le deje un mensaje a bao y se vino a despedir de mí.. hasta la fecha no he podido besarlo… aaa simplemente no puedo no me gusta de esa forma él es mi amigo así que.. aa pronto conseguiré un lugar para mi sola ya verán… ya eran vacaciones al parecer el periodo se extendió más iban a remodelar todo el lugar bueno al menos la caprichosa hiso algo bien para mi desgracia bao me siguió y ninon seguía con Howard por lo que prácticamente es igual a como comencé pero al menos athena y kyo estaba aquí de paseo se veían lindos juntos me la había pasado trabajando y de vez en cuando teniendo citas dobles con ellos lo cual a veces se tornaba incomodo porque siempre salía la preguntita de

-oo y son novios

-no claro que no solo estamos saliendo- a lo cual bao me veía con cierta decepción y enojo… pero que podía hacer yo si ni era cierto y cada vez me era más difícil esquivar esa pregunta dejarlo sin al completar esa temida petición lo peor es que parecía que athena conspiraba junto con bao para dejarnos a solas simplemente se hiso inevitable y esa noche nos encontramos viendo las estrellas en un puerto una vez más sola con el estaba pensado en la inmortalidad del cangrejo cuando..

-entonces kula tu porque no quieres ser mi novia

-a mira qué bonito reflejo el de la luna apoco no la noche esta preciosa…

-aaa. Kula yo bueno siempre te he querido y ahora que ya no hay nadie que se ponga en mi camino me preguntaba si

-wwow ese yate es enorme y lujoso me pregunto como algo tan gigantesco puede seguir a flote- me apoyaba más en el barandal señalándolo de verdad le agradecia lo mucho que hacia por mi y todo pero como salir con el simplemente no aunque fuera guapo amable cariñoso..aun no me sacaba de mi cabecita a k pero es que acaso soy idiota o que ahí esta uno de lo chicos mas dulces que he conocido declarándoseme con el corazón en la mano y yo por mi parte.. Sigo queriendo al mal nacido de k dash… si soy un caso perdido..

-te amo…- la volteo bruscamente pera que sus rostros quedara muy cerca…

-ee.. yo bao.. es que

-bien chicos es hora de irnos ups interumpo- bao solo suspiro fastidiado y se fue

-hahahahaha enserio eso quedo de tu apasionante confesión no le dijiste nada mas- estaba muriéndose de la risa en una pequeña cafeteria

-y que querías que hiciera kensou así que mejor cállate que tú con athena no lograste nada sigues y seguirás en la friend zone además ya sé cómo hacerle que hasta voy a meterle la pala en el hoyo

-pala en el hoyo a que te refieres..

Me encontraba en la cafetería tomando un café muy cargado daahhh esta vez si tendría a kyo y me quitaría de encima al idiota de ash que me tenia ocupado con otras cosas y no me dejaba concentrarme en kyo… parecia mas su sirviente personal y ese molesto chiquillo no dejaba de hacer ruido pero tenia que seguir aquí esperando a Candy no se que quería… aaa y ese mocoso no dejaba de gritar como si me importara…

Si ya sabes la pala en el hoyo.. que le ponga mantequilla a mi pan… que me chupe como una paleta..

-Jajaja no se de lo que hablas bao pero bueno te has vuelto muy rarito

-QUE ME LA VOY A COJ***R A KULA ME ENTIENDES- hubo un gran silencio en la cafetería mientras todos lo mal miraban afortunadamente no había hablado en francés o hubiera sido peor

-aaa podía haber sido claro y cuál es tu gran plan.. ya lo veras oye tu bodega estará desocupada verdad… necesito que algunos amigos me ayuden

K se había acercado cada vez más al asiento del chico como que … nadie tocaba a kula mientras el estuviera cerca…

-entonces será en la noche no crees que s peligroso ella no ha hecho nada malo porque no simplemente no aceptas que nunca te vera de esa forma y ya

-no ella será mia ya lo veraas

- si la ultima vez no funciono que te hace pensar que esta vez funcionara

-de ninguna manera esta vez funcionara ya verás además la última.3

vez ella tuvo suerte si no hubiera bebido tanto ella será mia

-mejor déjalo asi antes de que te termine odiando mira que emborracharla y después tratar de violarla si no fuera porque kula y Kaoru te dieron una buena golpiza no sé qué más hubiera pasado ya fue mucho que Kaoru te cubriera la espalda solo porque estabas ebrio y además aquella te creyera tan patética excusa kula no crees que es suficiente deja ya a la pobre chica

-o de qué lado estas además esta vez yo seré el héroe no te preocupes todo estará bien ella ya no puede ni crear un copo de nieve que podría salir mal..

Casi le arrancaba el cuello a bao si no fuera por el hecho de que Candy me arrastro afuera de la cafetería para conversar

Había salido de compras con ninon.. mala idea.. no hubo ni un momento en el que no me pregunto por rock y que habíamos hecho cuando se fue tras de mi… me dejo en una tienda extraña mientras iba por unos helados.. de pronto me siento pesada.. mmm que sueño..

-ee kula kula donde estas…-solo di una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa y- el pájaro esta en el nido bao

-o que cuarto mas oscuro ahora que pasaría tal vez sigo dormida.. porque no puedo moverme..

-a pero miren chicos es la hermosa blumichi que te trae a parís preciosa no te asustes te la pasaras bien aquí

- miren olvidaron ponerle la cinta en la boca

-bien y ahora que hacemos

-pues ustedes vallan atrás mientras me estreno a esta belleza- estrenarme pues que creían que era

-pero Sixte no creo que sea buena idea el jefe dijo que no le hiciéramos daño

-prrr no se enterara si cierran la boca además ya me inventaré algo- si claro sigan hablando…. Por fin pude crear una cuchilla de hielo la mitad de mi cabello era azul no era buena señal pero al menos era algo cortaba cuidadosamente la cuerda ahora si se iban a enterar quien era kula diamond

Le dio una fuerte patada a sixto seguido de un proyectil de hielo al otro le toco probar su puño recubierto por una gruesa capa de hielo tal vez no parecían gran cosa pero eran muy fuertes aun así seguía con los otros 2 dándoles un ligero golpe con su aliento de hielo mientras los acorralaba y estaba a punto de encerrarlos en una prisión de hielo apenas se terminó se rompido completamente al parecer no había sido lo suficiente sólida para retenerlos.. que un una pistola que tan bajo podían caer… las esquivo hábilmente no quería desperdiciar energías en un escudo sin embargo una le dio en el hombro al mismo tiempo por detrás le clavaron una navaja

En una calle solitaria una pelea se llevaba a cabo.. era una banda entera contra K le estaban haciendo perder el tiempo primero no encontraba el lugar luego la torpe de Candy no lo dejaba en paz así que se estaba retrasando mucho por fin se adentró en el lugar era un viejo y abandonado probablemente lo derrumbarían pronto corría muy rápido subiendo cada escalón desesperado ella estaría bien ahora que ya no tenía el magatama con ella…

AHHHH…-fue lo último que se escuchó después de dejarla estampada contra el muro..

-esa maldita mocosa me las pagara..- estaba a punto de darle el tiro de gracia

Bao lanzar una esfera de energía psíquica para abrir la puerta pero alguien más se le había adelantado

Una luz lila iluminaba el lugar… lanzo al tipo en la pared mientras le dispara energía estampándolo contra unos fierros viejos que había en el lugar todos se acercaron rápidamente a el concentró su energía en sus manos las posiciono en el piso y ataco con todas su fuerzas utilizando Raging Storm los golpeo tan fuerte que salieron volando por todos lados inconscientes..

-kula.. KULA!- se estaba desangrando… tenia cortadas por todos lados.. la cargo

-rock ella estará bien..

-no hay tiempo hay que llevarla al hospital..- la cargo y salio corriendo mientras bao iba tras de el

… tsk llegue demasiado tarde.. al menos ya estaba a salvo.. te la dejoen tus manos rock… mientras me tengo que ocupar de estos tipos esto no se queda asi- prendio una ligera llama mientras se acercaba lentamente al primero que despertó… mientras el rogaba a dios que tuviera piedad de su alma…

-auch auch AUCH!- se escuchó por todo el corredor del hospital mientras la enfermera le cambiaba los vendaje a la peli azul..

-valla por fin despiertas nos tenías preocupados kula… ya habían pasado 2 semanas y nada… te sientes mejor

-a hola rock donde estoy y no sabes todas las vendas medan comezón por todo el cuerpo y me duele todo que paso

-oo nada solo que casi mueres desangrada pero afortunadamente yo y bao tenemos el mismo tipo de sangre que tú no es genial..

-que que paso ni siquiera supe que querían esos tipos de mí solo les interesaba que regresara su jefe… me duele todo que hay de comer.. rock me compras una paleta y helado estaría bien

-hahaha ok cuando te recuperes iremos por el helado vale y no sabemos si bao hubiera llamado a la policía en vez de seguirme ahora estarían en prisión

-como me encontraste

-bueno yo…

-oye ninon que haces en un lugar tan peligroso donde esta kula no ibas a salir con ella

-a etto.. no digo si porque no salimos tu y yo he dicen que en esta época los jardines se ven hermosos

-pero que dices ninon si es otoño todo se está marchitando.. ey esos tipos que están cargando..

-no lo se ven porque no vamos por allá

-deja veo que se traen el bulto se movió.. Voy a averiguar esperaren aquí EY USTEDES!

-no rock dejanos yo..

-que pasa niño que tanto estas ocultando- los tipos se fueron corriendo pero en el camino se cayo algo.. Una pulsera.. la que kula le había dicho que era su más grande tesoro estaba llena de dijes raros de un carrusel y la torre Eiffel fue a recogerla y – es kula..- corrió hacia ellos pero la insistente ninon le abrazo para impedirle seguir-rock no vallas quédate conmigo- volteo a verla y – a donde la llevan tienes que ver con esto verdad – ella solo se soltó a llorar mientras negaba todo con la cabeza- vamos dime quien a planeado todo esto.. si no lo dices aquí termina todo- era imposible razonar con ella – no rock dejala ella se puede defender sola no nos incumbe- la empujo y salio corriendo tras la pista de kula

-este… yo.. Te estaba siguiendo jeje

-a pero porque emmm.. a hola bao gracias por salvarme junto con rock

-a no es nada kula te traje rosas espero que te guste- no sabía cómo mirar a la chica a la cara… su dichoso plan se le había ido de las manos..

Kula le dedico una hermosa sonrisa a bao pero podía ver que algo no estaba bien mientras rock se tensaba mas quien había planeado todo esto sería mejor vigilarla..

**Bien pues hasta aquí llego espero que le haya entretenido y comenten**

**Kula Diamond Neko ~ desu**

.


	20. Capítulo 20: ¿Descubierto?

**Capítulo 20: ¿Descubierto?**

Como cada mañana caminaba por esos largos pasillos blancos se detenía enfrente de esa habitación 420-b respiraba profundo abría lentamente la puerta levantaba lentamente la miraba y ahí se encontraba una hermosa criatura de cabellos azulados y rubios contemplando desde el gran ventanal tranquilamente el horizonte siempre era igual mientras salía de sus labios una canción que ella había creado hace poco

Estamos los dos juntos sentados en una banca mientras el silencio continua esto no terminara de buena manera sé que vas a dejarme podrías haberlo hecho de una manera más suave… la lluvia está cayendo una lluvia triste no hay paraguas para la tristeza de mi corazón ahora solo llueve incluso en mi corazón es una fuerte lluvia hace un año nos veíamos todo el tiempo respiro profundo para calmarme un poco ahora veo todo diferente me hubiera gustado que esperaras un poco más por mi… la lluvia esta cayendo una dolorosa lluvia no sé qué cara ponerle a la vida ahora solo llueve por favor vuelve a mi esta lloviendo no hay paraguas para la tristeza de mi corazón

Se detuvo de golpe y volteo lentamente para ver a su visita –a hola bao sabes la operación resulto con éxito pero debo estar en rehabilitación por un tiempo aunque sabes aún estoy algo cansada- y como no estarlo.. Frente a él estaba una débil y marcada chica sentada en una silla de ruedas a la cual le acababan de apuntar el brazo izquierdo y la pierda derecha mientras sus ojos reflejaban un dolor profundo mientras trataba de no derramar lágrimas enfrente de su compañero el cual era su único apoyo en esos momentos al igual que rock aun así sabía que la chica esperaba que la llaman o les escribiesen tan siquiera alguno de sus "parientes cercanos" para saber de su estado.. diana, Candy, máxima o foxy pero ninguno de ellos mostraban algún interés en saber dónde se encontraban solo rogaba que esto no indujera en un estado depresivo o peor aún con instintos suicidas, solo podía sentir una tremenda culpa y permanecer a su lado para darle lo que necesitara… pero aun así no podría curar el daño hecho se veía desanimada aunque le habían ofrecido implantarse la prótesis ella dijo que no tenía caso ya que jamás volvería a tocar el violín y no tenía lugar al cual ir así que no necesitaba piernas para moverse y así permanecía casi todo el tiempo inerte viendo hacia el horizonte en donde rara vez tenía una conversación había desaparecido la alegre chica que alguna vez conoció..- ne bao-kun crees que si me lanzo de aquí alguna de esas afiladas puntas de la rejas sea suficiente para que yo muera… porque no probamos ne

Enredado entre las sabanas negando todo su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor mientras se movía agresivamente por fin se sentaba y en toda la habitación como en todas la noches resonaba –NOOOOOOOOOOOOO….- su respiración era entrecortada estaba muy nervioso no sabía que hacer siempre era igual no podía estar tranquilo desde el incidente siempre aparecía kula en sus sueños atormentándolo con nuevas heridas o enfermedades desangrada medio muerta con pensamientos suicidas y todo por su maldita idea la verdad lo carcomida cada vez que rock quería averiguar sobre el culpable pero que podía hacer confesarle todo a la chica que amaba y perderla para siempre y vivir tranquilamente o no decir nada y seguir pareciendo ese chico que siempre estaría a su lado para ir en su ayuda y tal vez algún día se enamore de el…

Pero afortunadamente eso solo era un sueño más…

Como cada mañana caminaba por esos largos pasillos blancos se detenía enfrente de esa habitación 420-b respiraba profundo abría lentamente la puerta levantaba lentamente la miraba y ahí se encontraba una hermosa criatura de cabellos azulados y rubios contemplando desde el gran ventanal tranquilamente el horizonte siempre era igual mientras salía de sus labios una canción que ella había creado hace poco

Estamos los dos juntos sentados en una banca mientras el silencio continua esto no terminara de buena manera sé que vas a dejarme podrías haberlo hecho de una manera más suave…

Siempre era si solo que en lugar de los sombríos escenarios que creaba la retorcida y perturbada mente de bao simplemente era recibido por una sonrisa tierna de la chica mientras su penetrante mirada carmesí lo observaba con ternura.. Siempre acompañada de rock o marissa la picara hermana menor de vanessa e incluso la misma momoko venía a visitarla al parecer ella no tenía problemas con kula solo había muchas giras y no había tenido el tiempo para visitar a su querida amiga y en los pocos momentos en los que se quedaban solo simplemente…ella lo sostenía de las manos y

-gracias por todo bao pero sabes no es solo por pagar las cuentas ni por mantenerme todo este tiempo hace tiempo he tenido el impulso para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho sabes yo…no se como hacerlo solo quiero que sepas que tu amistad significa mucho para mí y el hecho de que estas a mi lado todo este tiempo sabes me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que debes amarme y que yo simplemente he sido una ingrata desagradecida contigo y sobre todo yo nunca he correspondido tus sentimientos ya que por fin esta locura va a terminar y saldré pronto yo quería decirte que bueno sabes porque no intentar que nosotros tengamos algo más que amistad

Después de eso no volvió a visitarla habían pasado dos días y ni rastro de él no quería eso no se lo merecía no podía estar con kula ocultando toda la verdad caminada por las desiertas calles mientras recordaba las advertencias de kensou el había dicho todo a Candy no dijo el culpable pero fue la suficiente información para que ella le informara a k sobre la situación y diera con el lugar aun así no sabía porque él no había llegado a rescatarla de seguro él ya la había olvidado y la pobre chica componiendo canciones inspiradas en él y fingiendo infinita felicidad cuando él fue la causa principal de que se alejara de su familia…

-así que piensas que te puedes salir con la tuya chiquillo eres muy valiente al ir mostrando tu cara por ahí pensé que después del incidente.. te alejarías de kula…

-he- detrás de él se encontraba k con cara de pocos amigos tomándolo por el hombro no era de sorprenderse ya que sabía que vendría por el- no es algo que te incumba dash después de todo sabias de la situación y preferiste quedarte de brazos cruzados

-no me hables basura pensé que tus amiguitos te habían pasado el mensaje de que no te acercaras a ella pero ya veo que sigues por ahí rondándola…- se acercó con una rápido movimiento ejecutando su clásico Heat drive concentrando una gran cantidad de fuego en su guante, y rápidamente avanzo a una velocidad impresionante para atacar a bao mientras este salía volando el se reincorporo lentamente mientras que k no le daba tiempo propinándole una pata mientras su pierna ardia en llamas arrojándolo al piso corrió hacia el para propinarle un fuerte golpe en la cara el termino en el piso tirado- asi que no vas a hacer nada

-no.. yo me meresco esto no debi hacerl eso a kula lamento todo lo que hice pero no pued hacer nada para remediar lo que hice asi que continua hasta matarme por favor asi me libraras de la culpa que siento- una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en el rostro de k seguida por una carcajada llena de malicia…- eso es lo más estúpido que he oído de verdad crees que te lo dejare tan fácil… que eso resolverá todo y te liberara por favor yo solo te ataque porque creí que andabas tras de ella para dañarla pero ya veo que solo eres un chiquillo asustado no vales la pena- se dio la vuelta mientras dejaba el lugar- tu tu también tienes miedo verdad no sabes si ella te perdonara lo que has hecho por haberla dejado porque la dejaste sola sabes ella aunque no lo diga siempre anda pensando en ti ut también tienes miedo verdad de enfrentarla porque aun la amas si no nunca hubieras hecho esto y dime miedica que harás seguir huyendo de ella o le dirás la verdad también- k fue hacia el tranquilamente lo tomo por el cuello- metete en tus asuntos idiota- bao le dirigió una mirada desafiante- deberías volver con ella no quiero que siga sufriendo por un vago como tú- demasiado tarde k había perdido la razón que podría saber ese chiquillo de los diferentes calvarios por los que habían pasado…. Lo miro con el mismo odio que solo una persona más se había ganado Igniz….- lo dio una patada dio un giro y pateo una llama hacia el mientras caía k lo recibió con un fuerte golpe el pecho seguí de puños y patadas mientras la tenía contra el muro- tu no sabes lo que he sufrido por ella lo que hago por protegerla así que cierra la MALDITA BOCA QUE SABES TU NIÑO CONSENTIDO LLENDO POR AHÍ EN TODOS LOS TORNEOS CONNE ESA SONRRISA ESTUPIDA SIENDO PROTEGIDO POR TUS AMIGOS TU NO SABES QUE ES NO RECORDAR TU PASADO Y SER FUJITIVO- k solo estaba descargando su furia con la persona equivocaba aunque no lo pareciera él era más poderoso que athena solo que no sabía controlar bien toda esa energía o simplemente no quería usarla con todo su potencial utilizo Psico-Embestida envolviéndose en energía envistiendo a k con todas sus fuerzas corrió hacia el liberando un Psicho Cannon esa esfera de energía iba a gran velocidad dándole de lleno a k se reincorporo de inmediato eso no era nada para el solo era un pequeño calentamiento le lanzo una enorme flama que bao apenas esquivo de repente ambos se encontraban intercambiando golpes a gran velocidad mientras que bao era el que recibía mayor daño pues k estaba en su mejor forma visualizando las diferente aperturas y descuidos de chico aprovechándolos para darle un golpe certero finalmente se veía que k conseguiría la victoria con pocos rasguños iba por el golpe de gracia cuando…

-basta o acaso quieres matarlo esto no resolverá nada y que harás cuando kula se entere de todo- kensou había interrumpido la pelea interponiéndose entre ambos y disparando energía para separarlos

Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que pudo sentir la fresca brisa de la noche en su piel disfrutando de su manjar favorito contemplando a lo lejos ese pequeño lago mientras la luces de la cuidad lo reflejaban

-a kula aquí estas sabes preparare la cena y… ya te acabaste 5 litros de helado

-a hola rock.. este tu jeje querias yo

- pero no han pasado ni dos horas desde que lo compre

-en serio es un nuevo record hay que anotarlo para que sea oficial.. veamos- buscaba algo entre los bolsillos de su short- bien aquí veamos comer 5 litros de helado en una hora y media aa sabor.. por supuesto fresas con crema mi favorito y mi testigo esta ocasión es rock howad firmas aquí

-aaa hasta cuando vas a hacer eso kula esa es la razón por la que no te dejaban salir del hospital y te hacían exámenes querían saber que andaba mal contigo

-ha enserio wuaa que mal y dime que hay para cenar.. emm que te parece más helado te gusta la idea

-no será mejor que te bañes bonita iré a preparar algo decente luego te hablo

-como que decente insinúas que NO SE COCINAR VEN ACA!

_A me trata como una niña awww… bueno al menos me siento cómoda sintiéndome como su hermana menor pero ya soy una adulta sé que no puedo dejar de depender de los dulce pero… me podría tratar como su igual de vez en cuando… aa una ducha tibia sin enfermeras wuaa cuanto extrañaba eso pero hubiera preferido que rock me dejara bañar en su enorme y hermoso jacuzzi pero bueno ya que ahora a secarse_

Se disponía ponerse su ropa interior cuando

-kula ya … es.. ta… la… ce..na…

-…. Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa no veas no veas no veas

-perdón no no… veo.. nada- lo cual era mentira ya que había visto a la chica desnuda de todos los ángulos posibles antes que se tapara con las manos apenada y él se diera la vuelta saliendo.

_Y ahora estaban los dos completamente sonrojados cenando por primera vez después de salir del hospital nunca sabrá el por qué dijo eso para romper el hielo_

-y amm... es la segunda vez que lo veo sabes

-ver.. ver a que te refieres rock

-vamos tu sabes el tatuajes detrás de tu hombro no sabía que tenías otro en tu

Kula escupió su bebida por toda la mesa- DIJISTE QUE NO VISTE NADA MAS PERVERTIDO

-hahaha solo bromeaba de verdad tienes otro valla no sabía que la dulce diamond era de las que usaba tatuajes

-no es de todo un tatuaje sabes en realidad es un sello importante o al menos eso dijo diana la otra ocasión que termine herida

-no es el símbolo que llevabas ante en tu chaqueta

-si por me pusieron en mi piel cuando por fin tuvimos una vida normal no sé porque es importante y que es lo que controla pero no me sorprende sabes no sé nada de mi pasado ni recuerdo bien mi entrenamiento ni las modificaciones que sufrió mi cuerpo solo sé que es para mantenerme a salvo.. Mantenerme a salvo puf como si no pudiera protegerme sola bueno al menos en ese entonces si podía pero sabes siempre he sido subestimada por todos nadie reconoce mis meditos casi logro asesinar a k sabes si no fuera por ese idiota de k9999 le hubiera partido su cara de niño bonito

-wow de verdad te afecto terminar con él y dime que te hiso

-de de que hablas jajaja yo no tuve ninguna relación con el

-vamos cuando te daba fiebre en el hospital no dejabas de susurrar su nombre- mientras tomaba una posición de chica en apuros con la mano en la frente mientras imitaba una voz femenina- k.. k.. donde estas.. sálvame… te amo no te vayas- tosió un poco y dijo de una forma un poco burlona- sabes no sabía que los rumores de may lee eran ciertos eso del prometido y andar con k sabes eres una coqueta y dime quien es ese misterioso prometido

Kula tenía el ceño fruncido y una mueca molesta- y tú que me dices niño bonito y consentido nunca dejas de andar lloriqueando por janet mientras duermes además sé muy bien de todas tus fotografías escondidas de ella por toda la casa y como la llamas después de tus pesadillas dime quien da más pena

-como Como sabes de las fotos

-vemos veamos- recorría la casa lentamente-una en la alacena ups que tenemos una foto de janet detrás de la tele, debajo de la cama, entre los cojines del sillón, entre las

-bueno bueno ya tengo un problema lo sé pero que quieres que haga solo podía estar tranquilo sabiendo que está ahí.. perdón no debí haberte hablado así solo quería dejar de estar tan tenso por lo de hace un rato sabes

-si bueno creo que ambos tenemos un problema no crees estamos solo y jeje ambos no podemos superarlo mírame a mi componiendo canciones donde siempre incluya

-que rompimientos y lluvia… lo se aun así es mejor la manera en la que desahogas tus penas que yo somos un par de tontos no kula

-si pero al menos no estamos del todo solos- lo miro con ternura mientras se sentaban en el sillón a ver la tele se recargo lentamente en su hombro y se tomaron de la mano

-ENTONCES REPASEMOS LA SITUACION ME LLAMASTE HACE TRES AÑOS

-aja

-SECUESTRASTE A KULA

-correcto

- Y AHORA QUIERES QUE ATRAPE A KYO PERO CADA VEZ QUE DOY CON EL Y PIENSO ENFRENTARLO LLAMAS A TUS CHACHAS PARA DETENERME

-si querido

-PORQUE CARAJO NO PUEDO TRAERTE ESE TESORO SAGRADO Y TERMNAR CON ESTO

-se paciente aun no es el momento pronto iras por el primero necesito que vallas por el espejo yata no te lo mencione así que ve corre a por el

-QUE TE CREES QUE SOY IDIOTA VOY A IR AHORA POR KYO Y ESO ES TODO…- una enorme masa gelatinosa envolvió el cuerpo de k mientras la levantaba-porque no envías a tu nueva mascota podrias bajarme k9999

-o como quieras yo creí que te agradaba diamond bueno supongo que podría decirle a angel que valla por ella… yo creo que te conviene más saber la ubicación de chizuru

Seguíamos viviendo tranquilamente salíamos de compras si quería helado tenía que conseguirlo

-mira será acaso mira ese chico

-que sucede se me hace familiar pero aun así no entiendo

-es uno de los que te atacaron

-sixto… si es el – dejo a kula con las compras y salió corriendo lo acorralo en un callejón

-déjame en paz el peliblanco me lo dejo claro no me acercare a la chica me quedo claro después de la última paliza sabes aun no termino de pagar la cuentas en el hospital-aun así no dejaba de tomarlo por el cuello –eso no responde mi pregunta quien es tu jefe que quería—

-ya te lo dije solo quería que retuviéramos a la chica luego vendría y la rescataría no sé porque quería hacer esa estupidez no se su nombre ni lo conozco pero mi amigo me lo pidió y me pagaron bien tranquilo le llamo y pregunto déjame en paz- empezó a marcar nervioso mientras balbuceaba rápidamente con el tipo

-rock todo está bien- la pequeña chica de ojos rojos se asomaba un poco asustada en el callejón- aaaa es ella el monstruo que escupe hielo déjame en paz toma el teléfono y déjame- el chico grito aterrado dándole el teléfono a rock tratando de huir- vamos sixto no se para que quieres el nombre ya nos pagó extra y ya liquido la cuenta del hospital para que rayos quieres su nombre bueno hermano como te urge su nombre es bao si no se querrás con el pero…-después de eso rock abrió los ojos como plato tomo con fuerza al sujeto y o azoto con todas sus fuerzas- no NO ES UNA MENTIRA DIME DE UNA VEZ QUIEN TE MANDO A HACER ESO VAMOS DIME MADITA SEA- el chico solo se retorció de dolor y cayó al piso- rock basta ya todo paso le haces daño deja que el chico se valla no sabe nada vamos que te dijo el sujeto del teléfono- rock tenía una mirada histérica apoyaba su frente en la pared no podía creer que su amigo de la infancia fuera capaz de hacer eso y con qué objetivo lo haría no hablo al respecto de vuelta a casa dejo las cosas y

-amm rock ya me voy prometí a bao que saldría hoy con el te importaría sacar mi ropa de la secadora

-no NO definitivamente NO ME ENTIENDES!- la sostenía fuerte de los hombros y la agitaba- ok ok ya entendí no sacaras mi ropa tranquilo después lo hago - le sonreía nerviosa- no saldrás con bao me entiendes no te acercaras a él ni nada por el estilo no quiero ni que respire cerca de ti- mientras kula lo miraba confundida tocaron la puerta lo empujo y abrió-hola bao nos vamos- rock se puso a un lado de ella –si claro vamos kula no te importa que me les una verdad bao- y así se fue el trio mientras rock no le quitaba la mirada de encima a bao y se metía en medio de ellos cada vez que podía kula le daba un codazo y- no me digas que estas celoso hermanito- a esto rock solo alzo la ceja confundido-como que hermanito vámonos de aquí bao note conviene- donde había escuchado algo así… se le hacía familiar.. a claro siempre que tenía un pretendiente alguien estaba a mi lado diciendo ESE CHICO NO ES PARA TI… le había sucedido con chris.. ,k…, entre otras oportunidades que había tenido de entablar una relación con alguien… esto derrumbo la poca paciencia que tenía acaso la había retado

-ne bao te acuerdas de tu proposición bueno sé que la última vez te tuviste que ir pero..- se acercaba más a él para que quedara recargado al barandal mientras recargaba más su cuerpo hacia el- yo si quiero ser algo más para ti- estaba a punto de besarlo cuando

-BASTA! BASTA! NO LO HAGAS- decía entre gritos sollozado

**continuará…**

.


	21. Capítulo 21: ¿amor o conveniencia?

**Capítulo 21: ¿amor o conveniencia?**

-BASTA! BASTA! NO LO HAGAS- decía entre gritos sollozado**, **todos voltearon asustados ante la reacción de la chica a la cual le costaba mantenerse en pie- POR FAVOR , POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS KULA-ONECHAN YO LO AMO NO ME LO QUITES - .. Cuando bao la miro a los ojos ella no podía dejar de temblar estaba aturdida se fue corriendo avergonzada no quería ver mas

-eee bao porque no me dijiste que estabas con momoko

-yo ni siquiera sabía que le gustaba bueno en que estábamos..

-A NO PUEDES SER MAS DESCARADO DESPUES DE QUE ORGANIZASTE EL SECUESTRO DE KULA-un momento incómodo y silencioso hubo en esos instantes

-no.. eso es mentira cierto bao tu nunca serás capaz de hacerme eso..-no podía ser cierto el dulce niño que conoció en los torneos no podría hacer eso

-vamos bao dile enfréntalo como un hombre que querías ganar con eso pedazo de idiota…-

El no pida tener más el secreto por más tiempo – si fui yo kula lo siento yo.. no sé qué tenía en la cabeza.. no sé cómo compensártelo por eso ese día me fui no me merecía que después de lo que pasaste.. no se pensé que si iba en tu ayuda y te rescataría me verías de otra forma no como un chiquillo que te perseguía a todos lados como en el torneo yo lo lamento pero de verdad te mo quiero estar contigo- kula se aproximó a darle un cabezazo directo en su pecho copiándole a bao uno de sus movimientos que utilizaba en el torneo seguido de un rodillazo es su "orgullo" cuando bao se agacho por el dolor kula le dio un fuerte codazo en su espalda tomo su rostro y le dio otro rodillazo y por fin cuando iba a caer lo pateo mientras bao aun no sabía que le dolía más ella fue y le piso el hombro- lo siento kula lo lamento no quise bueno si pero no quería que saliera de esa forma- ella solo lo seguía observando con su ceño fruncido-NO ES POR ESO IDIOTA! COMO PUEDES SEGUIR IGNORANDO LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE MOMOKOLO QUE TU ME HICISTE VA A SER POCO COMPARADO CON LO QUE YO TE HARE SI NO VAS A CONSOLARLA!- ambos lo miraron confundidos de verdad no le importaba lo del secuestro, ella respiro profundo para calmarse y se agacho para tomarle el mentón-bao sé que crees que me amas pero no es así mira si de verdad lo hicieras no me habrías hecho eso no crees tal vez eso fue antes pero ahora solo tienes una seria obsesión hacia mí y en cuanto me tengas te darás cuenta de que no es tan bueno como lo imaginaste así que solo estarás conmigo solo para quitarte de encima la espinita de poder tenerme- bao la miro confuso- como lo sabes- kula suspiro con fastidio y lo beso… fue un beso… muy forzado para ella sin embargo hiso lo posible por corresponderle a bao- ves.. no pasó nada- le sonrió tenía razón… tal vez ya lo había superado- AHORA VE DE TRAS DE ELLA ANTES DE QUE TE MATE- el se levantó como pudo y sonrió- oye bao será mejor que vallas con un doctor esas quemaduras en el brazo deben doler y el maquillaje no puede cubrirte bien esos moretones..-sorrio y

-kula realmente estas loca

-he porque lo dices

-solo le hiciste eso por momoko y el secuestro y lo del hospital

-lo se pero sabes creo que ya a tenido suficiente castigo con la culpa que sintió ademas… ya pago la cuenta del hospital jeje porque no nos divertimos tu y yo sabes pronto empezaran las clases y seria aburrido..

_Valla realmente nunca pensé que podría extrañar la clases y soportar a britany no hay nada como estar en el hospital para que aprecies el instituto en especial porque mary acosa frecuentemente a rock con un asunto familiar no se bien que se traigan entre manos pero últimamente rock se pone molesto sin razón alguna ya no puedo ni pedir el azúcar sin que me grite…. No quiero discutir con el después de todo no se por lo que he pasado yo tengo mis propios demonios con los cuales cargar ye los suyos no quiere hablar conmigo al respecto y lo entiendo hoy volviendo a mi casa me encontré con una sobre blanco con sello rojo… será acaso no puede ser enserio cierto ¿UN TORNEO DE KOF?_

-Emm rock es un buen momento para hablar…

No podía creer que vanessa me obligara a venir aquí uno comente un pequeño error y BAM se te lanzan pensando que es una relación formal pero que podía hacer a estas aturas no quedaba chica que me interesaran había dejado eso de rescatar a la damisela en peligro se apegaban más a uno y eran difíciles de dejar e irlas esquivando por ahí, así que porque no involucrarme con la primera chica que estuvo en mi equipo era más madura y además yo ya había sentido algo por ella… si la calentura que despertó en mi adolescencia cuenta como.. algo

-y aquí vemo llegado la gran peleadora de box vanessa acompañado del hermano mayor de blum diamond- narraba emocionada la conductora may lee Por fin terminamos con el calvario de la alfombra roja y las entrevistas de las cuales no dejaron de llover sobre que estaría haciendo y donde estaría blum diamond lo mismo que yo me preguntaba cada día de mi existencia.. solo dije alguna tontería de que tenía que dejar el nido y ya no era tanto mi responsabilidad saber de ella se suponía que este evento era de caridad o algo así no sabía porque pero todos traían un antifaz adornado era una campaña para salvar circos o que.. de pronto ahí estaba la delicada tela azul se ondulaba con cada paso que daba era largo o era corto… no se solo sé que era un vestido entallado hasta el muslo y luego seguía con delicadas ondas casi transparentes en las cuales se podían ver sus delicadas piernas tenia pequeños brillantes por toda la parte superior era como un diamante si eso era, su cabello estaba suelto tal como me gusta con pequeñas llegando hasta su espalda adornado con pequeñas flores blancas brillantes entre sus mechones Aunque se veía algo extraño porque traía el cabello bicolor y el antifaz solo estorbaba para ver sus hermosos ojos pero aun así no se dejaba de ver…

-preciosa…- susurro completamente pasmado ante la belleza de la joven y un leve sonrojo no tardo en aparecer

-a enserio lo crees K jeje gracias estabas muy serio desde ahí afuera me estabas preocupando- la chica le sonrrio mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

- que.. a estabas ahí- era Vanessa la cual tenía… un vestido negro con.. cosas .. y .. yo que se no soy hombre no preocupo por vestimenta insignificante…

_Porque él está aquí… se supone que este evento es solo para bueno gente famosa.. Porque me mira tanto me asusta a ya veo viene con vanessa y ahí me encontraba sola el misterioso sobre solo era una invitación … que molestia menudo susto que me lleve para nada y lo peor es que rock no me dijo si vendría o no así que en vez de sentirme más incómoda por la presencia de Dash me dispuse a buscar la barra de postres que buena falta me hacía falta además no dejaba de ser acosada por benimaru que no tenía idea de que era modelo pero nunca me han gustado los hombres afeminados la noche me pareció eterna me quede encerrada en un balcón o eso creyó benimaru después de eso ahí a otra parte no sabía cómo deshacerme de el pero todo sea por la caridad ¿no? Pero cuanto tenía que quedarme en esa fiesta ¿QUE SOLO HAN PASADO 20 MINUTOS? Supongo que no vendrá y pasos… CORRE! Pero la estúpida de mignon bert no deja de sujetarme y hacerle señas a benimaru_

_-vaya eres rápida pero no importa mira una canción lenta esta vez no te negaras verdad bailaras conmigo- me sujeto muy fuerte de la muñeca me estaba asustando Por alguna razón extraña mi mirada se cruzó con la de k como si le suplicara que me salvara este solo se torno molesto…. Yo solo baje la cabeza trate de no llorar y de repente_

-oye amigo tranquilo ella viene conmigo si así que déjala en paz

- he eso es cierto estas con este tipo kula

-shhhh no digas mi nombre.. y yo este si

-que raro no lo vi entrar contigo de seguro se confundi de chica vamos

- ey ey parando el tren ahí me refiero a que ella ESTA CONMIGO entiendes a lo que me refiero no asi que suéltala

-oye tranquilo viejo- benimaru solo soltó una risita tonta por su gran chiste y los dejo

-muchas gracias

-no es nada kula ven bailemos antes de que sospeche- siguieron hacia la pista kula estaba nerviosa no sabía cómo hacer eso bueno si pero era raro bailar de esa forma con el- tranquila no pasa nada- puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello la atrajo hacia el tomándola por la cintura ella no supo cuando todo se quedó estático el miraba por arriba de la cabeza de kula mientras esta por alguna razón no dejaba de buscar su mirada- e sucede algo- bajo la mirada de golpe recargándose contra su pecho no sabía que decir sin embargo no quería que ese momento acabara pero la canción termino- oye kula no tienes hambre- ella asintió fueron a la mesa mientras esperaba rock en su mesa que fue por bebidas ya que ella se encargo de la comida

-a hola blumi o debería decir kula hahaha bueno supongo que vienes sola verdad como siempre la amiga nunca la novia sabes es normal después de todo k necesita una mujer de verdad no una niña pequeña a la cual cuidar

-vanessa ya nos podemos ir después hablas

-a te refieres a ese mujeriego de cuarta hahahaha no te conto que yo fui quien lo dejo valla si no me dices que es el ni siquiera lo reconozco no puedo creer que anduve con un tipo así en fin todos fuimos jóvenes alguna vez es normal que cometamos errores no

-… hmp bueno al menos yo no me quedare solo como tu niñata - no sabía porque habia dicho eso pero le había hecho enfurecer

- a kula te están molestando

-aaaaaaa si es rock Howard kyaa me das tu autógrafo porque te separaste tu grupo de rock era tan genial que te parece si salimos algún día e ten este es mi numero por si un día tú quieres

- no gracias como ves yo tengo novia así que si me disculpas blumi vamos a otra parte

- uuuuuuuy k bueno si me disculpas me tengo que ir quisiera decir que fue bueno haberte vuelto a ver pero creo que ambos estaríamos mintiendo verdad bueno te dejo con tu novia espero que la controles no quiero que babe mucho a rock hahaha bye bye

-asi que ella no te ha dicho nada verdad sabes no sé qué te haya dicho pero solo es un monstruo creado para escupir hielo hahaha solo es el antiguo conejillo de indias de NEST deberías alejarte de arpías como ella rock no son de fiar…- era saber quién estaba más enojado después de decir eso rock o K ambos querían partirle la cara

- hmp solo no arruino ese rostro bonito porque soy un caballero y no me gusta pelear con mujeres siempre salen chillando en especial las que son como tu

- pero en cambio yo no soy un caballero…- no dudo en darle una buena bofetada a la pelirroja- yo me largo de aquí- se dio la vuelta y todos dejaron a vanessa solo y avergonzada

Después de comer y terminar la subasta de esa noche por fin se retiraron ya eran las 2 de la mañana pero kula al fin se había cambiado no podía dormir así que empezó a rondar en las calles se detuvo en una pequeña banca cerca de un muelle había un muchacho distraído viendo hacia el cielo se sentó junto a él y alzo la mirada

-sabes ella no tiene la culpa de nada no se porque la arrastro a esto

-…

-quisiera decirle lo que esta pasando pero no puedo es por su bien sabes y aun asi la lastimo dime que crees que debería hacer

-no creo que debas subestimarla sabes ella puede ayudarte es estúpido alejarla si ella está involucrada solo le estas causando daño siendo egoísta

-así que eso piensas… bueno tengo trabajo que hacer- el chico se paró dio un gran suspiro mientras se estiraba se pudo escuchar tronar sus hombro y espalda- bueno gracias por el consejo mi nombre es ash crimson

-jeje mi nombre es kula diamod mucho gusto

-asi que kula ne? Bueno nos veremos pronto pequeña bye bye

-bye bye- sería mejor regresar a casa ya era tarde y comenzaba a tener sueño en la puerta estaba rock viendo hacia el corredor

-sabes ella no tiene la culpa no se porque la arrastro a esto

-mm? A que te refieres

-e estado evitando la realidad por mucho tiempo no quiero tener nada con el pero siempre ha de perseguirme el pasado

-se a qué te refieres ese sentimiento es horrible

-si… lo peor es que tengo que redimirme de errores que no son míos si mi madre se hubiera enamorado del hombre correcto ella no habría nacido y yo no existiría eso sería lo mejor no tengo un propósito para estar aquí mas que el de proteger a mi madre pero ella está lejos

- ya veo

- si y lo peor de todo es que ahora me tengo que hacer cargo de "sus negocios" de verdad creyó que después de morir me haría cargo de toda su basura ese maldito.. y mira que mandarme a mary para darme el mensaje valla idiota… no me importa su fortuna ni su ultima voluntad que se valla al demonio aunque si lo piensas el ya debe estar ahí jeje

-rock de quien hablas

-DE QUIEN MAS… MI PADRE.. primero nos abandona y al ultimo quiere disculparse y pasar sus últimos días conmigo… es por eso que ha venido mary para que fuera a visitarlo

-… tu padre yo pensé que el

-si todos pensamos lo mismo sabes ayer fui a verlo.. fue la ultima vez y sabes con que me salio

-que sucedió

-me ha heredado toda su fortuna y propiedades y su "negocio familiar" dijo que estaba listo y que se estaba orgulloso de mi…

-y que tiene de

-malo? No quiero tener que ver con el kula

-pero si lo piensas puede llegar a ser bueno no después de todo eres el ultimo de su linaje y bien podrías acabar con todo esto- rock iba a protestar- tsssssssss se qe no te gusta llevar su apellido pero es algo que nunca podrás cambiar rock no seria mejor enfrentarlo y seguir limpiar tu nombre que todos sepan que rock Howard no es igual al MALNACIDO DE SU PADRE!

-malnacido

-uso me pase

-hahahahaha buena esa diamond pero sabes tienes razón pero que hay de ti

-yo.. no mucho pero a gracias por defenderme de k y vanessa aunque sabes no me iba quedar callada aunque iba a arruinar la noche bueno aunque sabes lo que hiciste fue la 1 cosa que me alegro la noche

-no es nada… enserio cual fue la segunda

-athena-chan anuncio que está comprometida con kyo kusanagi no es genial y la tercera gane la demanda pronto me ire y podre pagarte por todo

-… bueno supongo sabes hace mucho que no.. me he vuelto a..

-si lo se yo tampoco he tenido la oportunidad y la única vez que me comprometí enserio con un chico este murió

-o enserio lo lamento mucho debe ser duro no volver a verlo pero sabes es peor que esa persona este y encima se valla a casar con alguien mas

-lo se rock.. lo se oye ya es tarde es hora de dormir- se aproximó a abrir la puerta

-si si espera- ninguno de los dos lo soportaba mas aunque no lo mostraba la soledad en la que habían estado antes los carcomía y no querían a volver a estar solos.. rock tomo el mentón de kula y la beso apasionadamente ella le correspondió gustosa aunque ambos sabían que no se amaban sin embargo si se gustaban aunque fuera un poco seria lo suficiente para entablar algo mas que una amistad

Continuara

**Buen en los anteriores capítulos no puse de quien era las canciones la primera es de juniel y se llama Bad Man la segunda es de C-ute *¬* xD y se llama Kanashiki amefuri OwO gracias por seguir el fanfic espero que les haya gustado este capítulo OwO**

**Kula Diamond Neko~ desu**

.


	22. Capítulo 22: Juego…

**Capítulo 22: Juego…**

Esta mañana me he esforzado mucho no lo hago muy seguido pero no soy tan mala haciendo bien solo una vuelta más y – AY Rock eres tu buenos días-

El rubio la envolvió entre sus brazos con un abrazo por la cintura se acercó más a su cuerpo mientras besaba su cuello- buenos días preciosa y dime que me estás haciendo para desayunar

No me incomodaba ni me desagrada es solo que simplemente no me acostumbraba a esto no se me sentía un poco rara o tensa, "tengo que relajarme más" eso siempre me decía a mí misma durante este último mes- yo este hot cakes espero que te gusten sabes creo que debemos salir por víveres ya no queda casi nada en la alacena- sirvió la comida, se sentaron para empezar a desayunar

-claro todo lo que tú quieras

Una vez más ese ser había ganado su odio infinito pero en aquella ocasión corría con suerte si no fuera así no hubiera dudado en ir a matarlo inmediatamente pero esta vez estaba completamente seguro de no fallar, esta vez no se confiaría ni se descuidaría como lo había hecho en incontables ocasiones, esta vez tenía una razón personal para hacerlo no solo por su clan pero en esta ocasión la razón por la que quería matarlo era la misma por la que no podía hacerlo

-Athena Asamiya….

-que sucede Iori

-tu estas segura de lo que vas a hacer tu ¿lo amas?

- si Iori jamás había sentido algo así por alguien, sabes es la misma razón por la que estoy ansiosa de que nuestro matrimonio se lleve a cabo cuanto antes

Aunque él deseaba saberlo no quería que esas palabras fueran pronunciadas por sus labios ya era malo cuando ella y Kyo se volvieron novios mientras el negaba la realidad de su amor con un simple " será pasajero, solo un romance de niños se le pasara pronto" pero si de verdad lo amaba como ella decía quién era el para entrometerse solo deseaba su felicidad y la segunda es que ya no tenía el magatama consigo aunque podría hacerlo no sería igual de rápido y doloroso como él hubiera querido le hubiera encantado hacerle sentir el mismo dolor que él ha tenido por mucho tiempo.

Y pensar que todo lo que hiso todo lo que hiso este tiempo fue totalmente inútil o al menos eso había concluido el después de esa respuesta, el amor que había sentía por ella no se construyó de la noche a la mañana, tampoco fue a primera vista eso lo tenía claro era algo que había crecido con el tiempo hasta alcanzar lo que era hoy se había alimentado lentamente de este amor hasta volverse casi loco por ella lo tenía claro después de todo la había visto o peleado con ella en cada torneo de KOF y aun así no sentía nada por ella ni un pelo le había movido.. después del último torneo seguiría retomando su "trabajo temporal" en la banda pero con nuevos integrantes junto con Chris, Rock Howard y Krizalid así su vida se tornó monótona estaba cansado de ir tras de Kyo de repente le pareció… ¿inútil? Había perdido el interés pasaron los días volando hasta que por fin se separaron cada uno tomo su camino a él no le importo en lo más mínimo por su parte estaba bien así estaba aburrido de las locas fans pero aun así quería seguir tocando la guitarra en la banda que fuera había tenido varias propuestas pero no quería volver a lo mismo esta vez sería más discreto y de pura casualidad psycho soldiers band necesitaba un guitarrista "solo será temporal hasta que llegue algo mejor" o al menos eso esperaba al principio algunas canciones eran demasiadas infantiles, otras no tanto pero simplemente el mundo de la idols no era lo suyo cuando su mirada se cruzó la vocalista principal pensó

"otra tonta niña consentida y mimada lo que me faltaba"

Mientras Athena incomodada por su penetrante mirada "o no Iori Yagami ese chico siempre me ha dado miedo"

Dicen que la primera impresión es la más importante.. sin embargo siempre se puede cambiar de opinión tuvo que tratar más y cada más con ella después de todo cada una de las chicas empezaba a componer sus canciones pero alguna razón athena era la única que tenía problemas en elegir el instrumental adecuado, el ritmo que debería seguir o eso es lo que ella decía ya que no podía explicar bien su problema es por ello que Iori era su último recurso para sus problemas de composición, cada vez se hacía más frecuente al principio le dio igual pero a veces no podía evitar una pequeña risa o al menos eso es lo que era esa extraña mueca en los labios que hacia entre sus conversaciones con athena haciendo que esta se perturbara un poco o se asustara al principio, pronto se volvieron amigos y más tarde sin darse cuenta como paso se había enamorado "GENIAL, (se decía con sarcasmo a si mismo ) y ahora que" no podía declarársele como lo haría decirle algo como- a si fue delicioso ese helado por cierto sabias que estoy enamorado de ti cásate conmigo ahora- y luego estaba lo de la maldición de orochi como la protegería en esas incontables noches cuando el Riot Blood se apoderaba de él tendría que matar a kusanagi para romper con el trato y luego ir por ella pero, aaa no kyo tenía que ser uno de sus mejores amigos, esa sola idea le revolvía el estómago y de repente vino la solución a todos sus problemas ASH CRIMSON el ya había probado ser un buen tipo en el último torneo fue el héroe y de la nada dijo que venía a cumplir el acuerdo y que lo liberaría de su maldición entre más preguntas no conseguía aclararlo todo solo venían más preguntas a su mente, la única información que obtuvo fue

No estoy vivo bueno en realidad soy solo un reflejo… el acuerdo no lo hice yo contigo solo fui traído de nuevo para cumplir un trato que se hiso, no entiendo bien solo dijo que ahora debes cumplir con tu palabra o al menos eso dijo esa mujer ahora déjame terminar con esto que no tengo mucho tiempo

Y así fue como se lo entrego ya no tenía por qué pelear estaba libre de Orochi porque no intentar algo con Athena y así después de animarse… kyo una vez más le gano ya había conseguido a su princesa por si fuera poco ahora estaban comprometidos después de eso ha estado buscando a ash por el magatama ya que después de pensar mejor lo que él dijo tal vez esa mujer que menciono seria su prometida él no estaba de acuerdo como siempre el clan había impuesto su voluntad de nueva aparte de fortalecer los lazos con ese clan también obtendría algo a cambio liberarlos de la maldición de orochi realmente no la conocía ni le importaba nunca la había visto en su vida pero el día que se cumpliera el acuerdo él debía ir ante ella para llevar a cabo el matrimonio aunque no podía estar con athena no tenía pensado estar con una mujer que ni siquiera conocía y el suponía que el sentimiento seria mutuo sin embargo él no tenía idea de que ella había estado más cerca de lo que había pensado y que de hecho ella esperaba ansiosamente su boda con él desde hace mucho.

Era una hermosa casa como en las películas saben con una chimenea encendida, adornos por todos lados, pequeñas luces, canciones alegres, cálida y confortable me encuentro sentada en un mullido sillón bebiendo una humeante taza de chocolate

-quieres malvaviscos con eso pequeña

-claro mai muchas gracias-

_He vuelto a southtown pero solo será temporal, estoy de paso para celebrar la fiestas navideñas con la familia de rock él ha podido tomarse un descanso después de todo lo que le ha abrumado estos meses con la prensa, la mafia y la policía encima está decidido a limpiar su nombre, realmente no se bien de la historia de rock me da curiosidad pero no quiero presionarlo pasa por un momento difícil y solo necesita mi apoyo o mejor dicho que lo anime ya que no se en que estaba metido hasta donde me conto a él lo abandonaron desde pequeño con su madre para ir detrás de su venganza._

_A pesar de todo ambos compartíamos la misma mentira aunque no habíamos propuesto olvidarlo_ _escapábamos de la realidad alimentando nuestra propia fantasía de estar enamorados uno del otro eso era para nosotros menos tortuoso que estar pensando en esa persona, tal vez no era un acuerdo explícito pero trataríamos de que esto funcionaria hasta el punto en que evitábamos tan solo nombrarlos en cualquier conversación incluso si algún conocido sacaba el tema lo esquivábamos como fuera cambiando de tema_

A pesar que todos estaban de acuerdo con la relación de Rock y Kula había alguien que encontraba algo raro en esto y no le parecía en absoluto a lo que Rock estaba pretendiendo aunque Mai había estado evitando que le hiciera frente a Rock para hablar y hacerlo recapacitar un simple descuido que tuvo la castaña fue suficiente para que tomara a Rock desprevenido para hablar con el

-Y bien jovencito como piensa explicar esto

-mary cálmate no sé de qué me hablas ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy jugando con Kula?

-Por favor Rock vivías con ella durante 3 años y ni por asomo de que ella te gustara en lo más mínimo y ahora de la nada la tratas como si fuera el amor de tu vida mira si quieres una aventura de una sola noche no tienes que enamorar a la chica y lo más importante que no sea una amiga tuya pensé que Terry te había enseñado a no ser un patán mira rock si esto es porque aún no superas lo de Janet te entiendo pero esta no es la forma correcta de superarlo- Mary lo apuntaba amenazante con un dedo dándole pequeños golpecitos en el pecho dejándolo contra la pared mientras rock nervioso ponía las manos enfrente de ella nervioso en especial cuando Mai intervino y empezó a pelearse con Mary lo jalo del cuello de la chaqueta y cuando por fin cerró la puerta miro a los ojos del confundido chico le puso la mano para que se callara tomo aire mientras hablaba lo más rápido que podía antes de Mary derribara la puerta

-ella no es perfecta

-eh? Como que

-tu tampoco lo eres

-y eso a que viene Mai

-pero si ella puede hacerte reír, te hace pensar dos veces, si admite ser humana y cometer errores no la dejes ir y dale lo mejor de ti, tal vez ella no piense en ti todo el tiempo pero sabes te entregara una parte de ella que sabe que podrás romper. No la lastimes, no la cambies y no esperes de ella más de lo que puede darte, no la analices, sonríe cuando te haga feliz, grita cuando te haga enojar y extráñala cuando no este ama con todo tu ser cuando recibas su amor porque no existe la chica perfecta pero si habrá una para ti.*- Mai le sonrió abrió la puerta y Mary salió disparada hacia la cama por la fuerza que había puesto cuando trataba de derrumbar la puerta, empezaron a parlotear sobre que no era cierto el repentino amor de rock por Kula mientras Mai le defendía diciendo que los asuntos del corazón son impredecibles y que así había sucedido con ella y Andy finalmente mary bufo molesta y salía de la habitación pero antes le dijo

-no creo que un hombre valga tanto como para tener dos mujeres, ni que una mujer valga tan poco para ser la segunda.*

A noche buena… otra maldita noche solo recordándola como la llenaban de regalos, como disfrutaba comer dulces y pasteles brincoteando por todos lados al lado de su gran amiga Candy con esa sonrisa infantil, su alegre voz entonando canticos navideños soltando risitas por todas las habitaciones y yo como siempre observando a los demás en la esquina como si fuera un Grinch tratándola mal o siendo sarcástico o al menos de esa forma recuerdo que era en nuestras primeras noche buenas libres eventualmente cuando finalmente fuimos pareja nos la pasábamos abrazados frente a la chimenea o haciendo lo que ella quisiera.. debo admitir que disfrutaba de esos momentos junto a ella.. esos pocos momentos íntimos que teníamos ya no los recordaba bien. *Qué ganas tengo de tenerte a mi lado, de acariciarte, de hablarte, de saber que existes, porque ya no sé cómo eres, cómo besas, cómo es tu voz; sólo sé un montón de cosas de los dos, pero todo me parece un cuento, no sé en dónde estás, quiero saberlo, quiero tocarte; vamos a empezar a querernos, nos vamos a conocer ahora, antes no existíamos, todo esto es un lío tremendo, sólo sé que me faltas, que me estás matando…*

Cada uno en su mundo ajenos de lo que se avecina, afortunados ignorantes sin saber que estaba involucrados porque pronto entrarían juntos a la boca del león ninguno de los dos estaban preparados, ningunos de los dos sabían a lo que había sido arrastrado pero ya era tarde nada sucedía por coincidencia se dice que el destino ya está escrito y muchas veces es inútil tratar de cambiarlo…

Una bella sacerdotisa corría desesperadamente a través de la ciudad buscando su objetivo para prevenir del gran desastre que se avecinaba, mientras era asechada desde las sombras por una mirada, siendo sigiloso siguiéndola y estando pendiente de cada movimiento de la pelinegra esperando el momento oportuno para la emboscada, pero para su mala suerte ella sabe de la presencia del peliblanco y no hará más fácil su trabajo

-SAL DE AHÍ, SE QUE ME HAS ESTADO SIGUIENDO MUESTRA TU ROSTRO ASH CRIMSON…

Continuara..

**Bien pues estamos cerca del final, espero actualizar pronto XD comenten y pues… emm supongo que nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo xD**

**Bye- bye **

**Kula Diamond Neko~ desu.**

.


	23. Capitulo 23: El secreto de Southtown

**Capítulo 23: El secreto de Southtown.**

Nadie imaginaba el infierno que se vivía debajo de esa ciudad carmesí y si alguno tenía la oportunidad de verlo desearía olvidarlo en ese mismo instante. Todo el tiempo se podían escuchar los gritos desesperados de los desafortunados que eran obligados a permanecer en lo más profundo de la ciudad, algunos pedían ayuda, otro preferirían la muerte antes de seguir un día más ahí, pero los más frecuentes eran los gritos aterrados al ver ese "monstruo" , nunca faltaba un valiente que retaba a su suerte tratando de escapar, ese día parecería que al fin alguien lo lograría corría desesperadamente hacia la única puerta que había muchos lo veían con sorpresa y esperanza en sus ojos, solo un poco más y lo lograría, apenas toco la perilla y..

-aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-

Muchos se apartaron al fondo de sus celdas como si buscara un escondite, un refugio, otros se acurrucaban llorando asustados esperando lo peor, mientras los nuevos prisioneros curiosos se acercaron más.

-nooooo.,.. ahhhhhhhhhhh…..- la criatura lo sujetaba de la pierna mientras era arrastrado, cuando lo que parecía unos pequeños tentáculos, se aproximaban tomando cada una de sus extremidades, ese pobre chico sudaba frio mientras invadido por el miedo gritaba y luchaba no se resignaría, mientras se escuchaba lo que parecía la risa macabra de la bestia que complacida por el acto del chico le daría más pelea, el muchacho pataleaba, golpeaba pero era demasiado débil ya que la mala alimentación, agotamiento que había desde hace días no ayudaba mucho, al fin fastidiado el "monstruo" por lo intentos del chico por zafarse lo alzo estrellándolo uno y otra vez contra cualquier parte el piso, paredes, incluso los barrotes estaban siendo salpicados con la sangre de ese pobre muchacho pronto se dejaron de escuchar sus gritos su rostro hacia sido completamente deformado, tenía varios huesos fracturados incluso llegando a salirse de su piel, lo último que pudo hacer fue escupir sangre mientras era arrastrado hacia el escondite de esa "cosa" dejando un rastro de sangre a su paso…

Unos cuantos se habían vuelto locos por permanecer tanto tiempo ahí se le había metido en la cabeza una idea extraña, no sabían exactamente para que los usarían, hace un buen tiempo desde que dejaron de llevarse personas de las celdas sin razón aparente, cierto peliblanco no los iba a visitar la última ocasión no recuerdan exactamente lo que dijo pero se quedaron con la idea de que si sacrificaban gente para el gran Orochi podría gobernar junto con él y pertenecer a una nueva era, luego que la criatura se iba, no tardaban en ir en contra de los "infieles" del que se les cruzara llegando incluso a matarlos desatando el infierno, es por ello que muchos amenazaba al que intentara la tontería de escapar…

-basta por favor- se escuchaba el débil ruego de aquella muchacha seguido por sollozos mientras veía como introducía sus tentáculos al cuerpo del muchacho (pudo jurar en ese momento que vio una mueca de dolor antes de su muerte) perforándolo y sacando poco a poco sus órganos, apretando su cabeza hasta escuchar el crujido de su cráneo, acercándolo a su rostro mientras saboreaba su próximo manjar para finalmente ser devorado hasta lo que quedaba de su última presa dejando lo poco que quedaba al lado en una pila putrefacta y mal oliente

-BASTA, HE DICHO BASTA DEJA DE HACERLO TU NO ERES ASI BASTA, POR FAVOR- la chica colapso por fin no podía resistir más, vomito después de ver tan grotesco acto, para después salir corriendo del lugar dejándolo solo había tenido suficiente, odia verlo en ese estado pero siempre era enviada a vigilarlo y ver si estaba en óptimas condiciones ya que era a la única que no atacaba, hace mucho que dejo de ser el hombre tierno que había amado alguna vez verlo en ese estado la destrozaba quería poder ayudarlo pero ya era tarde

Por fin había terminado de comer K9999 gritaba con furia y desesperación siempre que Ángel se iba lejos se tomaba de la cabeza mientras se retorcía violentamente y se estampaba fuerte contra la pared cada vez con más fuerza desesperado mientras volvía a su forma original- no Ángel espera…- pero sabía que no duraría mucho pronto su brazo se hincho más sin poder controlarlo la mitad de su cuerpo volvía a ser aquella cosa desagradable tendría que aceptarlo su cuerpo ya no volvería a ser el mismo de siempre- MALDICION!

En las otras celdas llenas de niños, jóvenes y ancianos, algunos estaban muy enfermos, otros eran huérfanos, vagabundos, gente pobres si hogar, incluso gente sacada de un manicomio, todos ellos serían utilizados al principio para experimentos, los demás serían sacrificio para traer a Orochi , Ángel jamás había contemplado tanta brutalidad en el antiguo NEST varios prisioneros morían al día porque desesperados se asesinaban uno al otro para salir de su calvario

En otro lugar apartado en una celda para dos personas se encontraba una chica llorando descontroladamente acurrucada en un peliblanco quería salir de ese lugar quería volver a aquellos días donde eran felices daban paseos largo, se divertían cada día disfrutando su compañía, teniendo planes, pasando cada noche y cada día juntos, pero eso cambio cuando se encontraron con Ash.

Yashiro trato a toda costa protegerla pero él era más fuerte lo llevo hasta su guarida y al preguntar que quería de ellos no pudo evitar su sorpresa, pero mientras trataba de obtener información podía notar como le costaba decir claramente sus objetivos a veces se golpeaba a sí mismo para mantener la boca cerrada jamás había visto algo tan extraño en toda su vida, lo peor es que por fin se enteraron como fue la muerte de Chris nunca habían divagado en ese tema ya que todos los reportes decían que fue un accidente en auto eso solo le quedaba lamentar la muerte de ese chico a tan corta edad, pero no solo había muerto para proteger a Kula, en realidad necesitaba matar a los tres para debilitar bien el sello de Orochi es por ellos que habían fingido su muerte antes para no volver a ser utilizados, necesitaba que los tres murieran pero aun así ,¿porque los mantenía aún con vida?, ¿ porque los hacia permanecer en ese lugar escuchando a los niños asustados?, gente desesperada rogar por sus vidas, alteraban mucho a Shermie y siempre trataba de calmarla, aunque en el fondo sabía que no tenía ni idea de cómo salir de esta

O0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Adiós gracias por todo espero verlos pronto- la peli azul por fin se despedía después de permanecer ahí varios días habían acabado las celebraciones y era hora de retomar sus otras actividades, esa navidad había sido realmente extraña porque por una parte era la primera vez desde que conocía la existencia de la celebración que no lo pasaba con su "familia" y por otra parte a pesar de no estar muy relacionada la familia de Rock había sido una estancia demasiado agradable entre las bromas de Mai y Terry uno que otro regaño de Mary cuando se pasaban con las bromas. Ya era de noche caminaban cerca de los muelles donde se podía apreciar un bello espectáculo de juegos artificiales, Rock y Kula decidieron sentarse a contemplarlo

-Feliz año nuevo Rock- se recargo en el hombro del chico para finalmente abrazarlo, a él se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro, la estrecho entre sus brazos, la miro a los ojos, jugueteo con un pequeño mecho de su cabello, y la beso tiernamente

-gracias por pasarlo a mi lado Kula, te quiero- Kula dio un suspiro y se recargo contra su pecho para volver a contemplar los últimos fuegos artificiales de la celebración.

-a que torpe se me ha olvidado una maleta Kula, lo siento puedes esperarme un momento volveré rápido- la peliazul le dijo si con la cabeza, vio como el chico salía corriendo en dirección a la casa, tomo los zapatos que tenía puestos quitándoselos recurriendo a la tentadora idea de meter sus pies en el mar, hace mucho tiempo que no se divertía tanto la mayoría del tiempo se sentía algo deprimida por pensar en su familia, la chica se relajaba mientras cerraba los ojos escuchando el calmado oleaje.

Pero esa tranquilidad no duro mucho, de repente se escuchó una tremenda explosión, no muy lejos mientras lo que parecía ser una bodega era consumida por las llamas..

-no puede ser- la chica se apresuró a ir tal vez ya no era tan fuerte como antes pero y si alguien quedaba atrapado ahí no podría quedarse con los brazos cruzados, corría lo más rápido que podía, cuando llego no se escuchaba a nadie pidiendo ayuda, se acercó más cuando una de las ventanas se quebró mientras veía a una chica de cabello negro salía dando una voltereta

-cof cof- le era difícil poder respirar su cara estaba completamente llena de cenizas, pero no se veían quemaduras ni otra herida

-estas bien, que ha sucedido- Kula fue inmediatamente a ayudarla a pararse

-ten cuidado, sería mejor que te fueras sería peligroso- la chica no dejaba de mirar al suelo, tratando de recuperar el aliento- aun lado, VETE- la chica aventó a Kula

-pero que- una poderosa flama fue disparada casi rozando a Kula,- pero que rayos ¿K?- trato de visualizar a su atacante pero el humo le estorbaba para reconocerlo

-AHORA ENTREGAME LO QUE ME PERTENECE- la misteriosa figura salto hacia donde estaban, tirando de una patada a la chica, que trataba de defenderse pero era obvio que estaba agotada, la tomo por el cuello ahorcándola mientras su mano se aproximaba a su pecho, Kula se armó de valor poniéndose en medio dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago al apartarlo , concentro su energía para poder soplarle su aliento helado seguido por una gran combinación de golpes derribándolo fuera del humo, jamás había visto a esa persona pero se le hacía familiar

-¿Qué eres, un hombre o una mujer?- era una persona más alta que ella, con cabello blanco largo, con un color de piel muy pálido, uñas arregladas y tenía un acento de voz extraño.

- chiquilla INSOLENTE - escupió cerca de los pies de Kula, se levantó rápidamente para atacarla- _Germinal C aprice- _dándole una fuerte envestida con una gran flama verde, haciendo que el cuerpo de la chica se estrellara contra una de las paredes que quedaban de la bodega, cayéndole encima unos cuantos escombros envueltos en llamas.

_Ah eso dolió… pero que rayos trata de hacer… -_NOOOOOOOOOOOO! – solo podía ver las siluetas entre la espesa nube de humo, Kula trataba de moverse lo más rápido que podía haciendo a un lado tablas y algunos pedazos de concreto, pero era demasiado tarde, ese sujeto alzo a la chica atravesándola de un solo movimiento y dejándola tirada. Cuando por fin quedo libre corrió rápidamente a perseguirlo, sin embargo él había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, corrió hacia el cuerpo inmóvil de la chica inmóvil, no pudo contener las lágrimas y apretó sus puños fuertemente por la impotencia de no poder ayudarla como debía

_Si tan solo fuera tan fuerte, como antes esto no hubiera terminado así…_

Se repetía a si misma decepcionada, mientras se acercaba con cuidado a la chica- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….- Kula se llevó el susto de su vida cuando la chica abrió los ojos de golpe y la sujeto fuertemente del brazo, la chica la derribo para ponerse encima de ella y sujetarla de ambas muñecas

-tu estas con ellos cierto, claro tú eras esa niña que se la pasaba con ese vago

- que no, yo no tengo nada que ver con esto solo quería ayudarte, espera ¿Qué vago?

- no te hagas la inocente, me refiero a ese peliblanco de lentes oscuros, que animabas en ese torneo desde la gradas, ese tal da era como bueno no recuerdo pero así empezaba da

-te refieres a Dash- _pero que rayos se ha metido ese idiota -_ bueno K, no lo he visto en mucho tiempo de hecho ya ni siquiera

-pero tú estabas con NEST ¿no?

- si bueno, pero no es porque yo quisiera además eso fue hace mucho tiempo, por favor suéltame me estas enterrando tu rodilla y duele

-KULA!

-aja lo sabía, el viene contigo ahora no podrás negarlo, mira no sé qué te habrá prometido Ash pero es mi deber detenerlo y proteger el espejo Yata así que no te interpongas en mi camino

-pero que, de que me hablas y que demonios es el espejo Yata será mejor que nos vallamos tendremos problemas, SUELTAME- Kula la empujo y trato de correr pero fue sujetada de una pierna

-Kula.. pero que está pasando- ante sus ojos estaban las dos chicas forcejeando y discutiendo

-YA TE DIJE QUE NO TENGO NADA QUE VER CON ESTO ADEMAS YO NO CREO FUEGO USO HIELO ME ENTENDISTE BIEN HIELO

-ESO YA LO SE PERO COMO SE QUE NO ESTAS DE SU PARTE

Por su lado Rock se apareció detrás ellas dejándolas inconscientes con un leve golpe en la nuca.

-pero.. que ha pasado donde estoy- parpadeaba continuamente tratando de dejar de ver borroso, sintió una ligera comezón en su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que estaba cubierta por vendajes en los brazos y cintura

-ha me alegro de que ya esté bien ten come un poco- le habían acercado amablemente una bandeja con comida- sabes al principio no te reconocí pero te llamas Kagura ¿no? bueno recuerdo que era algo así, bueno me preguntaba ahora que ya estamos más calmadas, me podrías contar que me ocurrió sé que no es mi asunto pero no puedo evitar ser tan curiosa sabes al principio Rock no quería que me acercara a ti para no alterarte pero se ha distraído y aproveche para escabullirme asi que porque no comenzamos de nuevo, hmm hmm hola mi nombre es Kula y no trataba de matarte.

Chizuru la miraba escéptica mientras Kula la hablaba, después de calmarse un poco y darse cuenta de que no era un peligro -hahahahaha vaya forma de comenzar, hahaha

-eh? Porque

-no trato de matarte, pensé que empezaríamos de nuevo, lo lamento comenzamos mal y

-así que aquí estas, no te dijes que no te le acercaras necesita tiempo para descansar- la agarro a por la cintura, mientras tiraba para apartarla- lo siento mucho a veces puede ser escandalosa pero tiene buenas intenciones

-aaa rock suéltame, estaba en medio de algo no haaa-

-Déjala no te preocupes ya está todo aclarado, por cierto donde estamos

-en Francia

- qué pero, como, cuando

-lo siento pero no te podíamos dejar sola y

- no importa me han dado tiempo Ash me ha estado siguiendo sin descanso, no hubiera resistido otro ataque más, pero no esperaba pasar el año nuevo así- Chizuru no era de la clase que diera a conocer sus propósitos tan rápido al menos que tuviera un motivo, y la verdad es que después de tanto tiempo por fin pudo admitir que no podía ella sola, no podía recurrir a Iori o Kusanagi nunca la perdonarían, además a este último pareciera que se lo había tragado la tierra

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

No entendía que pasaba conmigo .. Todo se había salido de control

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

No dejaba de recordarla con esa mirada angustiada, temiendo por la vida de una chica que ni siquiera conocía, ni siquiera puede ayudarla.. maldición pero aun así que rayos hacia ahí se supone que Maxima la ha estado vigilando, porque tenía que estar ahí, no puedo creer que casi la lastimo pero de donde había salido no se supone que ella debería estar en Francia

-valla veo que tu amiguita ya se fue

-eh no sé porque sigue viniendo aquí le dije que se alejara, no le digas así no es lo que crees

-al parecer te ha tomado cariño

En este tiempo se ha formado un extraño rumor de que ando por ahí de casanova con todas, por favor solo fue con Vanessa, incluso llegue a creer que todo era cierto, pero que haría yo con chicas como Lily kane, Mailin o Hinako, incluso Yuki, solo las había consolado y ayudado de cierta forma con sus problemas, bueno algo así realmente yo solo les decía mi opinión honesta tratando de no ser tan brusco, solo quería información de Kyo quien estuviera hablando se nota que no tenia vida…

-cierra la boca.. me puedes explicar PORQUE NO HAS ESTADO VIGILANDO A KULA CYBORG INÚTIL

-de que hablas ha estado celebrando las fiestas navideñas

-ENTONCES EXPLICAME QUE HACIA ELLA A MEDIA NOCHE EN SOUTH TOWN, EN EL INCENDIO

-creo que se me olvido explicarte esa parte, sabes si de verdad quieres protegerla no sería más fácil decirle todo y terminar juntos con el problema, a todo esto sé que te has guardado la mayor parte de la información para ti, podrías al menos decirme algo más y COMO ES QUE SABES QUE NOCHE HUBO UN INCENDIO EN LOS MUELLES ESO ESTA MUY LEJOS DE AQUÍ

- no es solo por eso, como sea me largo de aquí más te vale vigilar bien a kiddo- tenía que arreglar cuentas con el bastardo de Ash, no iba a quedar tan tranquilo después de haber atacado a Kula, además porque necesitaría tan desesperadamente el espejo Yata y los otros dos tesoros sagrados tenía que investigar pero era difícil ese tipo sabia guardar muy bien su información

-qué necesidad hay de decirle Kiddo, sabes que no le gusta a kula oye me estas escuchando VUELVE!- se rasco la cabeza resignado- cuando llegue a casa Diana me va a matar

oOoOoOoOoO-oOoOoOOoOoOo

-se puede saber porque estamos en medio de la nada

-en primer lugar señor Howard no estamos en medio de la nada esto es un bosque, en segundo te dije que no tenías que acompañarme y en tercera bueno en realidad no tenía una pero… deja de quejarte

-dejare de hacerlo cuando admitas que estamos perdidos

-ya te dije que no, teníamos que dar vuelta a la derecha eso dice el mapa

-ni siquiera me dejas ver el mapa

_Habían pasado dos semanas desde nuestro encuentro con Chizuru, me ha pedido ayuda al parecer no puede sola, solo espero dar lo mejor de mí y llegar a ser más fuerte en el entrenamiento no quiero que le vuelva a pasar algo malo sé que es pronto para decir que somos amigas pero es así como yo me siento con ella, al parecer Rock y ella se conocen ya que participaba frecuentemente en los primeros torneos de KOF junto con Mai así que la veía desde pequeño no hablaban mucho pero al parecer se llevan bien aunque me sorprende que no le haya pedido ayuda a Mai o King en primer lugar pero me pidió guardar el secreto así que cumpliré sus deseos._

-Kula ya es tarde sería mejor acampar

-pero estoy segura que casi llegamos

-estamos en medio de un bosque de Japón al cual nunca venimos antes, por favor está anocheciendo apenas tenemos tiempo

-está bien

-pues.. sabes cómo poner una tienda de campaña

-¿que no sabes?

-nunca fue necesario a Terry y a mí nos bastaba con que el suelo estuviera seco y ya para poder dormir

-está bien yo lo hago pero ve por la leña

Se encargaron lo más rápido posible para terminar de arreglar las cosas para campar, antes de que oscureciera para su mala suerte el cielo se empezaba a nublar

-bien ya está todo listo- se sentaron junto al fuego a comer, Kula había aprovechado para asar unos bombones, terminaron su cena

-bien es hora de dormir, buenas noches Kula- le dio un beso en la frente mientras se acomodaba fuera de la tienda en su saco de dormir

-que no dormirás en la tienda

-no ya no hay tiempo de poner otra además esto está bien para mi descansa.

-pero puedes dormir conmigo por mí no hay problema, además parece que va llover

-no

-el cielo se está nublando

-no te preocupes, estaré bien

-ay mamá me estoy mojando

-Kula deja de jugar enserio yo..- empezaron a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia, kula se había metido en la tienda de acampar y la había cerrado

-déjame entrar

-pensé que dijiste que estarías bien así

-vamos kula está lloviendo más fuerte

-está bien entra- en cuanto abrió la tienda Rock entro lo más rápido que pudo, estaba completamente empapado

-rock podrías voltearte tengo que cambiarme

-ee .. esto,, porque no lo hiciste antes, bueno ya .. ya voy- estaba mirando fijamente la esquina de la tienda estaba completamente nervioso sin saber porque después de todo ya le había visto.. desnuda bueno fue un accidente pero bueno… supongo que no es lo mismo

-ya puedes desvestirte Rock

-he qué a que te refieres bueno yo

-si será mejor que te cambies antes de que mojes toda la tienda o te resfríes , prometo que no veré nada al menos que tú quieras claro

-ah si claro espera QUE!

-ha ha qué lindo es broma, es broma ya apresúrate prometo que no mirare- en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo rock se había metido a la única bolsa de dormir

-he que pasa esa es mi bolsa de dormir

-si bueno es que lo que pasa es que no tengo ropa para cambiarme, el cierre de mi mochila se a quedado atorado así que dormiré en ..

-o ya veo bueno que descanses

-espera no tienes otra bolsa

-no tú la mojaste, no te preocupes estaré bien además yo resisto bajas temperaturas

No paraba de llover, cada vez hacia más frio Rock se sentía incómodo no podía dormir sabiendo que por su culpa Kula dormía en la otra esquina de la tienda sin nada más que su pijama, no sabía si era su imaginación o ella había empezado a temblar- Kula ¿estas bien?- ella solo se encogió haciéndose bolita no quería que se diera cuenta, rock se acercó a ella rodeándola con sus brazos para llevarla a bolsa de dormir, la abrazo suavemente contra su pecho

-rock no tienes que hacer esto, estoy bien

-shh duerme no te preocupes no me aprovecharede ti, buenas noches- le dio un beso en su frente mientras cerraba sus ojos lentamente- te amo

**Me enamore de sus ideas y su simpatía. Me enamore de sus afectos, de lo cálida, tierna, atenta y cariñosa que es cuando está a mi lado. Para mí el amor es algo más que el dinero y una palabra amable que saliera de sus labios, me daba más placer que cualquier regalo que pudiera darme. Cada día era tortuoso para mi quería dar el siguiente paso, amarnos, casarnos formar una familia o por lo menos pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ella no importa siempre y cuando estemos juntos al menos espero que Kula sienta lo mismo

_No sabía que hacer había estado mucho tiempo con Rock lo quería de verdad pero con el paso de los días me di cuenta de que estaba muy mal que solo estuviéramos para no sentirnos tan solos, no quería que ninguno de los dos saliéramos lastimados por ello siempre una parte de mi me repetía que era mi amigo, sabía que él nunca podría llegar a amarme así como yo tampoco podría, sabía que muy dentro de él se encontraba aun el recuerdo de Janet…_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo /pensamientos

Era una hermosa mañana las campanas resonaban anunciando el comienzo de un gran evento. Cerca de ahí se encontraba una hermosa chica de ojos azules contemplando el gran campanario, con una gran tristeza en sus ojos, desde pequeña había esperado a que llegara este día, ya que se supone que en la vida de toda mujer es uno de los acontecimientos más felices de su vida, sin embargo no podía que en su corazón albergaba un gran sentimiento de impotencia, arrepentimiento, culpa y resentimientos

-señorita ya está lista ya casi es hora.

/donde estarás ahora, no hay día que no piense en ti si supieras como me arrepiento de haber terminado contigo, ojala te hubiera escuchado antes de tomar decisiones apresuradas, por ser una cobarde, por no saber lidiar correctamente con las situaciones te he perdido solo faltan unos minutos para que sea para siempre, me gustaría que supieras que aun te sigo amando y que si dependiera solo de mi iría contigo sin pensarlo/

-ahh pero si te vez preciosa mi niña- ella seguía con la mirada fija hacia la ventana ignorando por completo a su tía, a la cual le molesto un poco su actitud – es normal que estés nerviosa pero ya verás como todo sale bien-dijo esto último con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro- termina de arreglarla

-si señora-Se apresuró a alistar el vestido, cubrirle el rostro con el velo y ponerle los guantes- si me permite yo pienso que se ve hermosa el día de hoy

-gracias- susurro levemente antes de salir de la habitación

-hoy es el día que obtendré a mi esposa trofeo como me lo prometieron- el chico esperaba a su novia para poder comenzar la ceremonia

La chica no dejaba de ver hacia la puerta como si esperara a alguien para detener todo esto.. quería llorar pero ella sabía que no serviría de nada además de empeorar la situación, resignaba caminaba hacia donde estaba el hombre que se convertiría en su esposo, mirando hacia el piso- rock… donde estas..- janet susurro su nombre con la voz entrecortada, no resistiendo más, aceptando por fin la realidad, Rock nunca volvería a su lado se había ido para siempre.

_Continuara…_

**Bien pues hasta aquí termino este capítulo espero que les haya gustado, lamento haber tardado tanto pero tengo exámenes cada semana TTnTT lo cual atrasara que continúe pero tratare de que sea lo más pronto que pueda, además de que cuando comencé a escribirlo no me gusto del todo así que lo reescribí muchas veces, espero sus comentarios y nos leemos luego**

**Bye-bye**

**Kula Diamond Neko**

.


End file.
